Survivor: Beyblade Style!
by peytoneli
Summary: When 16 bladers are dropped in the middle of nowhere, with a million dollars on the line, they will do whatever it takes to be the last one standing. The Sole Survivor has been crowned! Come on in!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Welcome. I've decided to put my other stories on hold for a while, as I cannot seem to find motivationor ideas for any of them. Instead, I introduce a new story, one hopefully to be filled with alliances, backstabs, and come-from-behind wins. I now leave to you this story. Let Survivor: Beyblade Style, begin...**_

__"Hello Metal City!" a voice said. A man who looked like he was in his mid-thirties stepped out of the darkness. He was wearing a blue tuxedo with what looked like a red swimcap on his head. "My name is Blader DJ, and this is Survivor! Beyblade Style!" The camera zooms out to reveal he is standing on a stage with a huge crowd surrounding him on all sides. "The show where bladers are stranded on an island, with the last person left standing winning a big million!" The crowd cheered. "So without further ado, here are this year's contestants!" The crowd went beserk as sixteen bladers walked onto the stage.

**Blue Team**

"First up, we have the one, the only! Gingka Hagane!" A spiky redhead stepped up. He wore an orange shirt, with a blue jacket on top. Black pants and brown shoes covered his bottom, while his hair stood straight up on top. A white scarf hung from his neck, and a blue bandana with a picture of half of a Pegasus he wore on his forehead.

"My name is Gingka Hagane. I am a two time world champion in beyblade and it is my pleasure to be on the show. I plan on going all the way to win this thing using my strength and strategy." Said Gingka.

"And today only, we have the privlilege of having American Survivor host Jeff Probst here to analyze our contestants."Blader DJ announced. A man who looked to be in his late-thirties walked on stage. He wore a black tuxedo and his brown hair was slicked back.

"Gingka looks to be a strong contestant, but he has no strategy, even if he says he does. I've seen him. He just charges randomly into battle. In my opinion, he could be either a suprise pre-merge boot, or he could make it all the way on his strength alone." Jeff analyzed.

"Next up we have a member from the Brazillian team in the first Beyblade World Championship. Leader and strongest of that team, please give a big welcome to Argo Garcia!" The crowd clapped moderately.

A brown skinned teenager came up onto the stage. He wore nothing but a blue waistcoat and green shorts. He was barefoot. "My name is Argo Garcia. I am an excellent blader, and my strength will get me far in this competition."

Jeff then proceded to analyze. "Argo said it well. His strength will help him in the many physical challenges which will go on over the next 39 days. He looks like he has a brain, and he can backstab. I'm mixed up on how far he could get in this competition."

Blader DJ came back again. "Next, we have a newbie into the mix. He hasn't been blading very long, but he's made a name for himself. A competitor in the BWC, please welcome, Yu Tendo!" The crowd applauded loudly for the boy who came onstage. He was a spiky-haired blonde, wearing all white and the biggest green eyes you have ever seen.

"Hi, my name is Yu Tendo, and I think I could get pretty far in this competition with the right allies."

Jeff came on. "I don't know about Yu. He's probably going before the merge, but he might stay for a little while longer.

"Now, please welcome, a world-class blader, and competitor in the BWC, Julian Konzern!" A pre-teen walked onto the stage. He sported a formal red jacket, long blond hair, and black pants. The crowd applauded moderately.

"My name is Julian Konzern, and I plan to crush the competition."

Jeff then analyzed. "Julian is a huge threat to win this competition, even if his competitors don't know it. He may look formal, but he's got the strength, speed, and brains to possibly win the competition.

" Next up, we have a chinese lady. Please welcome Mei-Mei!" A teenager in a red Chinese shirt came on. She had black hair, with white bows on either side, and she was fairly cute.

"Hi!" She said in a small voice. "My name is Mei-Mei and I want to win. Please let me win."

Jeff came on to analyze. "I don't think she'll make it very far. She might have the face to lure other contestants into an alliance, but not the guts to backstab them if need be.

"Now, we have a competitor who has been Gingka's rival since the moment he stepped into Metal City. Please welcome, Kyoya Tategami!" A green spiky-haired boy stepped onto the stage. He looked about the same age as Gingka and wore a black shirt with a green tattered jacket on top of it. He had a single tooth, or fang if you liked, which stuck out of his mouth. He just growled, the muttered something to the lines of, "I don't know why I'm even on this show."

Jeff came on stage, carefully avoiding Kyoya, and started to analyze. "I think that Kyoya will make it past the merge, even to the top five or six, but won't make it much farther than that. He has the strength to win, and a fairly good brain, but he's bound to lose sometime, and if that time is after the merge, BAM! He's gone. Too strong too keep around.

"Next up, we have yet another member of the African team from the BWC. Please welcome everyone, Nile!" A fair skinned blader with red hair and red face paint on his face walked up. He wore a yellow jacket with a black t-shirt underneath. After he stood there for a minute he just walked away.

Jeff came up to analyze. "Nile is just like Kyoya, only smarter. He's a definite threat to win this thing."

Blader DJ came back up. "Now, for the last member of the Blue Team, she's an almost perfect engineer, supporter, and help for her friends, please welcome... Madoka Amano!" A half red-head, half brunette walked up. She had goggles obscuring most of her short hair, beautiful blue eyes, a pink jacket on top of a white shirt, jean shorts, and a yellow band around each of her wrists.

"Hello, my name is Madoka, and I hope my knowledge of beyblades will get me far in this competition."

"Madoka said it well," Jeff analyzed. "Her strength and speed will definitely be her downfall, but her knowledge of beys may keep her in a while longer, especially in trivia challenges."

**Red Team**

"Now that we have our Blue Team settled, we will announce the Red Team!The first member of the Red Team is a mysterious blader, popping in and out of places like he has ther right to do whatever he wants. Please welcome, Tsubasa Otori!" A silver long haired blader walked up. He wore a dark purple shirt with light purple highlights and had a serious look in his eyes.

"My name is Tsubasa, and I'm here to win." With that, he promptly walked off stage.

Jeff elaborated on his abilities. "He is a strong blader, while still keeping agile, smart, and secretive. He can make almost anything out of anything, and he makes a great leader. He is a strong chance to win it all."

"Next up, we have yet another secretive blader, this one much more dangerous. While once consumed by dark power, he almost completely stole everyone's bey power. But know he's much more calm, so please give a solid welcome to Ryuga!" He was met with silence as the silver haired blader walked up on stage. He had a highlight of red hair on his side, and wore completely black except for the white jacket he had on. His arms did not go throught the sleeves, but hung freely outside of the jacket.

"..." Ryuga said nothing. He walked off the stage and left to the back room.

Jeff went on stage after he left and elaborated on what he thought of Ryuga. " I think it's the same deal as Nile on the other team. A strong blader with a fair mind. If I didn't know better I'd say these two will end up in a beyblade battle to determine who go's home."

"Next up is a blader who's gone from zero to hero in the beyblading world. Missing the BWC by two spots, please welcome Kenta Yumiya!" A small boy about the age of Yu walked on stage. He wore a yellow shirt with a blue stripe across it. He wore blue jean shorts and sneakers. His green hair was kind of messy and looked like he had it that way on purpose.

"My name is Kenta Yumiya, and I think that my speed and brains could get me far in this competition."

"Kenta is one of my wild cards. He could be out first, he could be the first member of the jury, or heaven knows what else. He could haul off and win it all, but he's unpredictable.

"Next upfor the Red Team, we have a blader who specifies in water, but gave beyblading up after she was scarred by her loss from Ryuga. Please give a warm welcome to Hikaru Hasama!" A blue-haired girl walked onto the stage. She wore a red jacket which revealed a white shirt with straps across it. She wore a khaki skirt and sneakers.

"Hello. My name is Hikaru Hasama, and I hope Ryuga goes home first."

Jeff elabortaed. "Hikaru could be the first to go. Her hatred for Ryuga, one of the Red Team's best players could send her home first if she's not in an alliance."

"Next up, we have an another member from Gangan Galaxy, and he's a rough blader. Self-proclaimed number one in the world, please welcome Masamune Kadoya!" A black-haired boy walked up, about the same age as Gingka. His hair stood on end, and he wore a green hoodie. His brown eyes showed his fierce determination.

"What's up Metal City! My name is Masamune Kadoya, but you already know that. I'm here to kick butt and win a million dollars."

Jeff analyzed the boy's situation. "Masamune is another one of my wild-cards. He could be out first because of his arrogance, or haul off and win the whole thing. He's that unpredictable."

"Next up, we have a Chinese blader. He was the leader of the Chinese team in the BWC, and strong blader, please welcome, Dashan Wang!" A kid who looked a bit younger than Tsubasa walked up.

"My name is Dashan Wang, and I intend to win this thing. When I win it, I'll give all the money to charity!" The crowd applauded at this, and Dashan left. Jeff walked up and elaborated on the boy.

"I think he's a late pre-merge boot. He's setting himself up wrong, he's trying to be the guy that can sway a person's vote one way or another. Most contestants don't like that."

"The seventh person on the Red Team is another Chinese blader, this one a celebrity. He is a strong blader, even though easily distracted, he's focused on winning the sweet million. Everyone, please give it up for Chinese blader, Chao Xin!" A Chinese blader who looked about two years older than Gingka walked up onto the stage. He wore a green karate outfit, with gold and white highlights throughout. His brown hair was messy, though everyone knew he made it that way on purpose.

"Wassup Metal City! I'm here for the fans. I'll probably give a hundred dollars to each of my fans if I win."

Jeff walked up to assess his chances. I don't know about Chao. He's pretty laid back, probably won't do anything at camp and might get laid off first. Though it could go the other way though. He's been known to really work hard at something if he really, really wants it. He's the last of my wild-cards, along with Masamune and Kenta. I just don't know."

"Now, for the last member of the Red Team, we've brought in our fourth lady of the competitors. She was a member of Team Excalibur, and fought courageously under the supervision of Julian, and tag-teamed a lot with Wales. Please give it all up for Sophie!"

"Hello Metal City. Listen closely now. I am here to win. If I make it past the merge, I will do whatever it takes to win this thing."

Jeff walked up on last time to assess Sophie. "I think she'll make it past the merge, but not much farther. She'll play a strategic game, relying on her teammates to win the challenges for her. After the merge, that won't matter anymore. She'll probably go."

"Okay! WE have our teams! Let's bring them out!" The Blue Team walked in from the left side, and the Red Team walked in from the right. "Teams head to the boat! You will arrive at the island shortly." Both teams headed out and to the boat waiting for them outside. Blader DJ stood in the middle of the stage. "Ladies and Gentlemen, get ready for the event of the year. Get ready for Survivor: Beyblade Style!" The crowd cheered loudly as Blader DJ walked off the stage.

_**A/N: Well, what do you think? I hope you are looking forward to the season, and I will be back with the premiere episode shortly! For now, peytoneli out!**_


	2. Survivor Begins

_A/N: After receiving more reviews on this story in one day, then my other stories have gotten in a month, I've officially decided to close my other stories for a while. I will be working solely on this for the remainder of this story. After that I may launch a sequel, or I may have had another idea for a story. _

Episode 1: You're looking at the New Survivor

A middle-aged man wearing a red swim cap and an announcer's outfit is shown walking onto a stage. "Welcome. My name is Blader DJ, and I am your host. Over the next 39 days, you will be shown footage of sixteen bladers with limited supplies and rations, battle it out to be the last one standing, and win a cool million." A slideshow of sixteen faces is shown on a screen behind him. "Ladies and Gentleman, I now present, Survivor! Beyblade Style!

**On an island in the middle of nowhere.**

A boat is shown carrying sixteen bladers. The boat lands on the island, and the bladers get off. Blader DJ is waiting for them on shore. "Welcome contestants. How are you feeling?

"Feeling great DJ." Gingka announced.

_Mei-Mei Confession: Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh! I'm actually on Survivor! I'm so excited._

"Now contestants, please stand on the mat your team is related to." There was a red and a blue mat in front of them. Gingka, Argo, Yu, Julian, Mei-mei, Kyouya, Nile, and Madoka stepped onto the blue mat. Tsubasa, Ryuga, Kenta, Hikaru, Masamune, Dashan, Chao, and Sophie stepped onto the red one. "Now, over the next 39 days, you will compete against one another and try to be the last one standing. Every three days, we will have a Tribal Council to determine who will go home. If you are eliminated, you will be sent to Redemption Island." The contestants looked surprised at the inclusion of a new element into the game. "If you are sent to Redemption Island, you will stay there. If there are two people on the Island, they will compete in a challenge to see who goes home for good, and who stays on Redemption Island. At a predetermined point in the game, that person will have a chance to come back into the game. Understand?" Most bladers nodded. "Okay then." Blader DJ pulled out 6 sacks of rice and tossed three to each team. "This is your food. Use it wisely. Now Blue Team, go to the East side of the island. Red Team goes to the West beach. I'll see you tomorrow." With that, both teams headed off to their respective side of the island.

**Blue Team Camp**

Argo took control the second they got into camp. "Kyouya, Nile, go find some water. Madoka, Mei-mei, and Yu, go collect wood for the shelter. Julian, you look smart enough to figure out a shelter, get some blueprints going or whatever. Gingka, you're helping me with the fire."

"Yes your majesty." Kyouya growled. But he went off with Nile to find water.

"Kyouya, we need to stick together. If we want a chance at this thing, we need to vote the weaklings off first."

"So, you're asking me to be in an alliance." Kyouya said. "It's just day one. Don't you think it's a little too soon to be doing that?"

"I have my whole game planned out Kyouya. I'm taking you to the merge." Nile said. Kyouya shrugged and continued looking for wood.

Back in the woods… "Guys, do you want to team up?" Madoka asked.

Mei-mei had a similar reaction to Kyouya. "Don't you think it's a little early for that?"

"Yeah, Madoka. It's too early."

Madoka was annoyed. "So, you just don't think I'm trustworthy do you. I'm just trying to protect all three of us. Like it or not, we're the weaklings in this tribe. If we can't vote someone else off, we'll be the first to go to Redemption Island, even go home. I just want to stay in the game."

Mei-mei and Yu thought it over. "I'll go with you Madoka." Yu said. Mei-mei agreed, and they continued to gather water and talk strategy.

In the camp, Gingka, Argo, and Julian were talking. "Gingka, Julian, we three are the top trumps in this tribe. We have to stick together on this." Gingka and Julian thought it over.

"Why should we trust you Argo? You played dirty in the BWC. What if we think you're playing dirty now?"

Argo cursed his stupidity. He had played dirty in the Championship, even helped Dr. Ziggurat with his plan. "A promise on my family's lives that I will not vote for you in the next Tribal Council." This surprised Gingka and Julian; they knew that he wouldn't bet on his family's lives if he didn't mean business. The two stronger bladers just continued with their work, leaving Argo on edge.

**That Evening…**

That evening, the Blue Tribe looked at their hard work. They had a decent shelter up. They had a strong fire going. They had plenty of water. They were doing fine. "Good work guys." Argo said. "Dinner's on me." Everyone cheered at that.

_Gingka Confession: I think that Argo has turned it around. He's strong enough to keep himself going in the competition, but soft enough to know when to stop being bossy. He either goes first or I could take him to the finals. I'll play it by ear._

**At the Red Tribe's Camp, earlier that morning…**

"Alright! We're on Survivor and we're going to win! Number one baby!" Masamune screamed. "Dude, calm down. You're way too wound up. Take a chill pill man." Chao said.

"He's right Masamune. You're not going to win by screaming at the sky. Keep a cool head." Tsubasa said, calm as ever. Masamune calmed down after that. Dashan and Tsubasa stepped up to help lead the clan. "Alright. Ryuga, Kenta, could you go find water? Thanks. Chao Xin, could you help Masamune and Hikaru with finding wood?" Tsubasa asked all of these questions at once, an unusual trait for him, and he got everyone working. Except Sophie.

"Sophie, please, we need a fire." Dashan pleaded. But Sophie just walked into the trees and sat down.

_Sophie Confession: I don't trust those two. Leading everyone so nicely, never ordering anyone around? They've got something going on."_

Back in the camp, Tsubasa and Dashan were talking. "So alliance? Us two?" Dashan asked. Tsubasa nodded his head. "Then we'll need more people. I can probably get Chao, can you get Masamune?" Tsubasa nodded once again.

_Dashan Confession: Tsubasa is a good competitor. It's a good thing I have him on my side._

Deep in the woods, Ryuga and Kenta were talking strategy. "Ryuga, we need to team up, like in a secret alliance. No one will suspect us two in an alliance." Ryuga muttered something and then nodded. Kenta seemed happy with that, so they talked about whom they wanted gone first. "If we lose the challenge, I think Hikaru should go home." Ryuga said. Kenta thought about it for a minute, and then agreed.

"You're right Ryuga; she's the weakest one here.

And back in the other part of the woods, "Hikaru, what do you think about it so far? How do you think we will do?" Masamune asked.

"We?"

"Yeah, like in the tribe 'we'."

"Oh, well, I think this tribe sucks." Hikaru said. Masamune stopped talking and looked at Chao Xin. They nodded, as if in secret agreement, and continued with their job.

**That night…**

The Red Tribe stood in their spots, looking at their pathetic excuse for a camp. Tsubasa and Dashan together couldn't figure out how to make fire, so their tribe was without fire tonight. Not much water was found, and the few dry wood that was found was just sitting in a pile on the Northeast side of camp. The Red tribe just laid down on the ground and tried to go to sleep.

**Blue Team Camp- Day 2**

"Immunity Challenge time guys! Time to get up!" Argo shouted. Most people got up fairly quickly, but some, specifically Gingka, didn't want to wake up. Argo walked over and shouted in Gingka's ear, "WAKE UP!" That got him up, but he didn't talk on the way to the challenge.

**Immunity/Reward Challenge**

"Welcome contestants. Sorry to wake you up so early, but we do have a time limit. So, today, you'll battle it out for Immunity. Today's challenge is a relay race. There are three legs, a dive, a run and a lift. The Diver for each team will dive down to grab three keys scattered across the riverbed. That person will then hand off the keys to the Runner, who has a series of hurdles and poles to go under. When he reaches the end, he will unlock three large crates, and will leave the team's fate to the Lifter, who will have to lift the three crates onto a scale which will raise a fire to burn a rope to release your team's flag. Make sense?" The contestant nodded their heads in understanding. "Now, draw names to decide who will dive, run and lift."

The Blue Team drew names and ended with Yu as their diver, Madoka as their Runner, and Argo as their lifter. The Red Team drew names and ended with Kenta as their diver, Sophie as their runner, and Ryuga as their lifter.

"Alright! Survivors ready… Go!" Kenta and Yu both dove down into the water. Kenta took a small lead as he found the first key quickly and swam back up. He put it on the dock and dove back down for another. Yu was having trouble finding a key, and had to head back up to take a breath. Kenta found the second key, and looked over at Yu, who was still having trouble with his first. Kenta swam back up, tossed the key on the dock and hurriedly swam back down. Yu had finally found his first key, and swam to put it on the dock. Kenta found the last key, swam up and put it on the dock. Sophie grabbed all three keys and started the long run to the crates.

Yu finally dove back down again and luckily found both keys in one dive. He tossed them up and Madoka took off. Sophie had a huge lead on Madoka, as she was the faster one, but she kept hitting things. Madoka, while slow and steady, hadn't hit a thing yet. Madoka was about ¾ of the way through the course when Sophie reached the crates. She hurriedly unlocked them and left their fate to Ryuga. Madoka reached the crates a few seconds later, and unlocked then, prompted by Argo's "Come on Madoka!" She finished unlocking them and Argo took the first crate and ran over to the scale. Ryuga had just dropped his on, and put his hands on his knees to rest. Argo finished his first crate and went back for his second. The two lifters were now about even. They put their boxes on the scale and went back to get their last crate. The two bladers were neck and neck until one of them tripped. That person fell flat on their face and the other person hoisted his box on the scale in victory.

"BLUE TEAM WINS IMMUNITY AND A REWARD!" The Blue Team jumped for joy as Blader DJ handed Argo the Immunity Idol. The Red Tribe was shocked at the loss.

_Masamune Confession: It's Sophie's fault we didn't' win. She blew our lead by running into so many obstacles on the run._

_ Ryuga Confession: I tried my hardest, and I hope my tribemates don't vote me off for losing it._

"Blue Team, you have won immunity for the next three days, and a reward. The reward was a tarp, blankets, pillows, and fishing gear. The Blue Tribe can head back to camp. Red Tribe, you have a date with destiny back at Tribal Council. See you tomorrow." The Red Tribe began the long trek back to camp.

**Red Tribe Camp- Day 3**

"We need to vote Sophie off, Chao." Masamune explained. "She lost the Challenge yesterday. Ryuga tried his hardest, but Sophie kept running into things. She needs to go."

"Agreed" Chao said.

In the back of the camp, "Dashan, we still going with Hikaru as our vote?"

"Yeah. She doesn't deserve to be here. And she hates Ryuga. He's a strong player, and we need him."

"Okay, I can get Kenta to vote with us, and probably Sophie too. I'll go find them." Tsubasa said, before running off to find the two. They were by the river, talking. "Guys." Tsubasa said, causing the two to jump.

"Tsubasa! When did you get here?"

"Never mind that. Who are you two voting for tonight?

"Why would we tell you?" Sophie spat.

"Because I want you to vote for Hikaru. Dashan and I are voting for her, and with you two, we could send her to Redemption Island. You two in?"

Kenta and Sophie talked it over, and then they spoke. "Deal, if you give us a spot in the merge team.

"Deal."

**Back in the Blue's Camp…**

"We'll make the wood in a wall around this area right here, then we can find some sap to stick the tarp to the walls. Then we can put the blankets under the tarp and we can sleep there. Sound fine Argo?" Julian explained.

"Sounds good to me Blondie. Alright people, you heard the man, let's get to it!

And within the hour, they had found enough sap to stick everything down, and they had a nice shelter made. They made their way into the shelter and everyone claimed a spot. They then started talking among themselves.

"So who do you think is going tonight?" asked Nile.

"I don't know, it could be anyone, but my bet is on Ryuga. He really messed up during the challenge." Gingka said.

"But so did Sophie. She could be gone too." Madoka said.

"I hope Ryuga doesn't go. That would be stinky." Yu proclaimed, making everyone laugh a bit. "It's not funny!"

"Well, if Ryuga is so important, than Hikaru could go too. She hates that boy." Everyone agreed with that statement. The night ended on that note, and they all drifted off to sleep.

**Tribal Council**

The Red Tribe walked into the shrine. There were torches behind the players and a huge fire in front of Blader DJ. The host himself held a fire snuffer. "Welcome to Tribal Council players. Tsubasa, how is everything going?

"Well, it would've helped if we'd have won the Challenge, but we can't do anything about that. The Camera focused in on Sophie, then Ryuga.

"Chao, is the tribe solid right now?"

"Yes. We have a solid five in the middle, and three outsiders, one of which is going home tonight."

"Confident. Last question. Sophie would you be surprised if you went to Redemption island tonight?"

"Sort-of. I'm not the best target, but I'm not the least targeted one either, so yeah."

"Okay, on that note, let's begin voting.

Tsubasa walked up and voted.

Ryuga walked up and voted.

Kenta walked up, thought for a minute, then voted.

Hikaru walked up and held up a slip of paper that had Ryuga's name on it. "I hate you Ryuga." Ryuga shrugged it off.

Masamune walked up and voted.

Dashan walked up and voted.

Chao walked up and voted.

Sophie walked up, wrote a name and held it in the air for all to see. It said "Hikaru". "Sorry girl, but you've got to go.

Blader DJ then walked up and took the slips. "I will now tally the votes." He said.

First vote…

Hikaru.

Second vote…

Hikaru

Third vote…

Hikaru.

Hikaru began to get nervous.

Fourth vote…

Ryuga.

Ryuga looked surprised for a second, then realized it was Hikaru and shook it off.

Fifth vote…

Sophie.

Sixth vote…

Sophie

Seventh vote…

Sophie

Final vote…

Both Sophie and Hikaru looked really nervous.

First person on Redemption Island…

Ryuga smiled knowing he was safe.

Hikaru.

Hikaru looked sad as she took her torch and handed it to Blader DJ, who promptly snuffed it.

"Hikaru, you will now go to Redemption Island, where you will wait for your opponent will arrive. Goodbye Hikaru. "Hikaru looked ashamed as she walked down the Walk of Shame, and onto the boat of loserdom.

"Remaining contestants, head back to camp.

_Sophie Confession: I'm just glad it wasn't me. I enjoy Survivor and I hope that I can get far._

_Next time, on Survivor: Beyblade Style!_

Tempers flare on the red side…

"_What is wrong with you!"? said._

And Blue dominates again…

_Blue Team is in the lead with a few seconds left…" Blader DJ said._

And a second person is sent to Redemption Island…

_Second person on Redemption Island… is…" Blader DJ announced._

Tune in next time to find out who's left! On Survivor: Beyblade Style!

_**A/N: How did you like it? It's my first Challenge chapter, so I'm sorry if it went a little too fast or was a little too dull. Review me, because I want to know my mistakes so I can fix them. Please R&R! Peytoneli out.**_


	3. The Beys Depart

Episode 2: The Beys Depart

_Last time, On Survivor: Beyblade Style._

Teams were joined at the starting beach...

"_Please make you way to your respective team's mat, players." Blader DJ said._

And Blue Team won the first challenge.

_The two lifters were now about even. They put their boxes on the scale and went back to get their last crate. The two bladers were neck and neck until one of them tripped. That person fell flat on their face and the other person hoisted his box on the scale in victory._

_"BLUE TEAM WINS IMMUNITY AND A REWARD!" The Blue Team jumped for joy as Blader DJ handed Argo the Immunity Idol. The Red Tribe was shocked at the loss._

While Blue Team enjoyed safety for another three days and pillows, blankets and a tarp...

_Within the hour, they had found enough sap to stick everything down, and they had a nice shelter made. They made their way into the shelter and everyone claimed a spot. They then started talking among themselves._

Red Team was sent to Tribal Council.

_The Red Tribe walked into the shrine. There were torches behind the players and a huge fire in front of Blader DJ. The host himself held a fire snuffer. "Welcome to Tribal Council, players._

And in the end, it was Hikaru who went to Redemption Island.

_Final vote…_

_Both Sophie and Hikaru looked really nervous._

_First person on Redemption Island…_

_Ryuga smiled knowing he was safe._

_Hikaru._

What will happen today, on this episode of Survivor: Beyblade Style!

**Blue Team's Camp-Day 4**

Everyone woke up to the sound of Argo keeping the fire going. "Good morning sleepy-heads! You have a good time resting?" The rest of the team was a little taken aback by Argo's sudden cheeriness.

_Argo Confession: If I'm going to win this thing, I'm going to have to be a bit nicer before the merge. Even if I'm untouchable right now, after the merge, I might be target number one.\_

"Argo, are you all right?" Mei-mei asked. "It's just that you're always more like, well, bossy and stuff."

"Yeah little girl, I'm fine. Just wanting to be a little bit nicer before the merge." Argo explained.

Julian didn't believe one word of it. He went back into the shelter to think. After a few minutes, he came back out.

_Julian Confession: Really? Really Argo? God, I can't believe I'm in an alliance with the guy. If I'm the only one that can see through is rouge, then no one else deserves to be here either. God._

"Kyouya, Nile, could you come with me please?" Julian asked. The two African bladers shrugged and walked over with Julian. They walked back far enough in the woods to where no one could hear them. "All right, let's get to the point. I want in in your alliance." The African's looked surprised. "Look, it's not hard to figure out that you two would get in an alliance. And one more person helps, not hinders don't forget."

The twosome looked at each other, and seemed to come to a silent understanding. "You're in." Nile said. Julian nodded and walked back to camp, seperately from Kyouya and Nile.

Gingka was talking to Yu. "Yu, you in an alliance yet?"

"Yeah Gingky. I'm already in an alliance with the two girly-girls." He laughed. You didn't know that? I thought alliances were supposed to be all public and that stuff."

"No Yu, alliances are secret and supposed to stay that way." Madoka said, coming up to the two. "Yu, I thought we went over this already! Don't talk to people unless they're in our alliance."

"No, no, no Madoka, it's fine. I actually want in on your alliance." Gingka said. Madoka blushed.

"Well of course Gingka. I couldn't turn you down." Madoka said. Gingka thanked her, then walked away. "Ah, Gingka..."

**Red Team Camp-Day 4**

It was mostly silence back at the Red Team's camp. No one seemed to want to talk about anything, but some people just didn't talk often enough. (cough cough Tsubasa cough cough)

_ Sophie Confession: Tribal is 's no other way to describe it, especially if you're in danger of being sent to Redemption Island. Or worse, home._

"I'm just going to check for Tree Mail." Kenta said. He got up and started to walk away.

"Guess I'll join him. Nothing better to do." Ryuga said. He got up and left along with Kenta. Now it was just Sophie.

"Wait for me!" Sophie yelled, causing everyone to jump. She got up and ran after the two. She caught up with them eventually. "Guys, I need an alliance. Can I team up with you two?" The two before her looked surprised, before realizing that she didn't know about their secret alliance.

"Sure Sophie. You sure do need an alliance don't you?" Kenta said. Sophie nodded her head.

Back at camp, the remaining members were talking. "Masamune, Chao, I thought we were voting for Hikaru!" Dashan said. Masamune shook his head.

"No, Chao and I thought we were voting for Sophie. You voted Hikaru?" Masamune said.

"Yes we voted Hikaru! We thought you would too!" Dashan said. He was obviously angry that Masamune and Chao didn't vote with them. "We're supposed to be in an alliance. If we keep splitting our votes, one of us is going to get voted off. Especially you Masamune. Watch your back." Dashan said. He then stormed off. Tsubasa followed him, while Masamune and Chao stayed where they were.

"Chao, how did you last the whole Championship with that guy? He seems like a total boss."

"Masamune, the only way to deal with Dashan is to avoid him."

**On Redemption Island...**

Hikaru got off the boat and looked around at her new home. "Well, if this is where I'm going to be living for a while, so be it." Hikaru said. She walked around the island, observing her surroundings, before walking into the center of the island. She found a fairly large opening and got to work. She put her bag of rice in the corner and went out to find water, wood, and sap."

_Hikaru Confession: I'm disappointed that I was voted off the Main Island first, but if I can stick around long enough here, I could go back. That's what I plan on doing._

As the sun was setting, Hikaru looked around at her surroundings. She had a fairly decent shelter set up against the trees, a puddle of water resided close to her camp, and her fire was going strong. She took her rice and put some over the fire. She took a seat on the ground next to the fire and thought about her life. As the moon was high in the sky, she finally laid down on the ground and went to sleep.

**Blue Team Camp-Day 5**

Gingka woke up to the sound of the birds chirping, the stream flowing, and Argo snoring. When he looked around, he was the only one up, so he went out to see if there was tree mail.

_Gingka Confession: I'm in a good spot in this game right now. I have an alliance with everyone on my team except Kyouya and Nile, and they wouldn't except me anyway. If I bring back good news, I'd be even more liked on the team._

When Gingka reached Tree Mail, he noticed something in it. He took it out and read. His eyes widened and he rushed back to camp. "Guys! Wake up! The Reward Challenge is going on! Now!"

Yu, only half awake, opened his eyes. "What the heck Gingky! I was having a nice dream!" He looked over at Mei-mei and wiggled his eyebrows. Mei-mei stuck her tongue out in disgust and walked outside.

"So the challenge is going on. Right now?" Mei-mei asked. Gingka nodded hurriedly and grabbed her hand. "Guys!" Mei-mei said. "Wake up! Hurry We'll miss the Challenge!" Everyone woke up at that, and ran out of the shelter "Come on!" She said, then ran off with Gingka in tow.

**Reward/Immunity Challenge**

Blader DJ sighed in peace as the Blue Team walked in. "Ah, good to see you decided to show up, Blue Team." Gingka sighed, knowing that his team had made it. "Now, before I set up the challenge, I have something to say." Blader DJ said. "Up until this point, the tribes have had nothing to identify them by except their camp. That changes today. Red Team, step forward." The Red Team stepped forward, all of them with confused looks on their faces. "I would like you all to hand over your blades." Kenta's mouth dropped open.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Kenta screamed.

"Calm down Kenta, I will give them back if you are eliminated or when you win. You can handle a month without your bey right Kenta?" Kenta, not wanting to look like a wimp in front of his friends, reluctantly handed Saggitario over. The rest of the Red Team reluctantly handed their's over as well, followed by the Blue Team. "Now, each of you will receive a bey the color of your team. Red Team will get a standard balance type red blade. Blue will have the same thing, but in the color blue." He passed out the beys and standed back.

"Now onto the challenge. It will be a singular challenge, where everyone get's a turn. Three bladers from each side will take turns, in this order, swimming a distance of 200 meters, running the same distance, climb a tower, and jump off onto one of 25 tiles. If the tile breaks, a key will appear, and you will take that key to a box. Then the next two will go. After those three have gone, three more from that team will unlock three boxes, each with a ball inside. There will be another 25 tiles, and you must break the tiles with the balls, and find the three puzzle bags. Once all three are found, they will hand them off to the last person, who will solve the puzzle. Make sense?" Blader DJ said. Most bladers nodded in understanding. "Good. Wanna know what you're playing for?" he said. He was met with a big "YES" from everyone. He pulled from behind his back a flint and steel. "In case your fire goes out. You will also be playing for Immunity from the next Tribal Council." With the other hand he pulled out the Immunity Idol. The players nodded in understanding. "Now, Blue Team, since you have one more player than Magma, you will need to sit someone out." Yu raised his hand. "Okay Yu. Come sit here next to me."

"The players running for Blue are, in this order, Kyouya, Nile, and Julian. For Red we have Ryuga, Chao, and Sophie. Ballers for Blue are Argo, Mei-mei, and Gingka. For Red We have Dashan, Tsubasa, and Masamune. Solving for Blue is Madoka, and for Red is Kenta." Blader DJ said.

"Survivors ready? GO!" Blader DJ said, and they took off. Kyouya and Ryuga were up first, and they swam the distance quickly. Ryuga caught a slight lead when Kyouya stumbled on the run, but it was obliterated when they got to the tower. Kyouya had been climbing his whole life, but Ryuga had never gotten the hang of it. Kyouya scaled it quickly and jumped down. The tile broke, and key appeared. He passed it off to Argo and stood off the track. "Nile, go." the host said. By this time, Ryuga had only gotten halfway up the tower. Nile had never been taught to swim, because he lived in the desert, but he was a fast learner and jumped in. He pushed the water with his hands and finished the swim portion. From there he took off. Ryuga had finally scaled the tower, and jumped off and released a key. He handed it off to Dashan and stood off the track. "Chao, go." the host said. Chao dived in and quickly swam to the other side. Nile had finished the tower and jumped off. He broke another tile and handed off the second key to Mei-mei. "Blue with a big lead, Julian, go." Chao had reached the tower, and started to climb. Julian, being the best at almost everything he has tried, finished the swimming and running portion easily and jumped onto the tower. "And the Blue team's last runner has caught up to the Red Team's second! He's lapped the Red Team!" Blader DJ announced, and sure enough, Julian jumped off the tower first, followed shortly by Chao. Julian landed first and handed off the Blue Team's last key to Gingka. "Blue Team, unlock your boxes and move to the next platforms." The three bladers unlocked the boxes and took out a particularly heave bouncy ball. They ran over to their 25 tiles and started to break tiles randomly. Chao got his key and tossed it to Tsubasa. "Sophie, go." Sophie, being the water genius that she was, completed the swim faster than the rest had and sprinted as fast as she could to the tower. She jumped as high as she could, then hung to the wall and started to climb. "Wow, Sophie closing the lead fast. Blue Team has found their first puzzle bag!" Sophie, hearing this, climbed even harder and finished the climb. She jumped down and go the key. She tossed it to Masamune and standed on the side. "Red Team, unlock your boxes." The Red Team unlocked them, and pulled out the same kind of balls that the Blue Team had. They sprinted over to their tiles and Dashan threw his ball and found a puzzle bag immidiately. "Red Team has found their first puzzle bag and tied it all up!" Both Teams continued throwing their balls, Blue Team randomly, Red Team strategically. "Red Team has found their second puzzle bag and taken the lead!" The Blue Team still had two bags, left, but there were only seven tile left as well. "Come on guys! Let's find those stinking puzzle bags!" Argo said, abandoning his "being nice until the merge" plan. But they hurried, and Argo and Gingka came up with the last two puzzle bags. "Blue Team has all three puzzle bags! Toss them to Madoka and get solving girl!" Blader DJ said. Madoka untied the three puzzle bags and started working the puzzle. "Red Team has their last bag as well! Give them to Kenta and get solving!" Kenta got the puzzle bags and untied them, while Madoka was a quarter of the way done. Kenta quickly caught up though, and they were neck and neck when they hit the halfway point. After that Madoka slowly built up a lead, while Kenta started to slow down a bit. "Blue Team is in the lead with just a few seconds left..." Blader DJ said. Before one of the competitors got stuck and the other had an epiphany and finished, hands in the air, victorious.

"Red Team wins Immunity and Reward!" The Red Team jumped for joy at their first win, while Blue sulked back to camp.

_Argo confession: Wow. The Red Team really stepped it up in the end and won it. I'm surprised that we lost, but it wasn't our fault. We had a huge lead but the Red Team obliterated it. I can blame no one but our opponents for our loss._

_ Dashan Confession: Wow. We won. Sophie really had a huge comeback when they had lapped us. It was pretty awesome to watch._

"Red Team, here is the idol and the flint. Good luck. Blue Team, you have a date with me tomorrow night." The Blue Team nodded in understanding and headed back to camp.

**On Redemption Island...**

Hikaru woke up and fixed herself some rice. The sun was already high in the sky, so she decided to take the day off and explore the island. She took about a quart of rice in her hand and spread it behind her so she wouldn't lose her way on the island. She walked out to the beach first, to get a good look at everything. She realized that there was a mountain on the island, and cursed herself for not setting camp up there so she could see if there was anyone new coming. "Eh, I'll see who's coming here tomorrow morning anyway." She walked back into the forest and continued looking around for the rest of the day. When night came, she walked back to camp knowing every inch of the island.

**Blue Team Camp-Day 6**

When they woke up in the morning, Kyouya, Nile, and Julian went into the forest. "Alright, we're going to Tribal tonight. Who's going?" Julian asked.

"Well, Yu was the only one who didn't participate in our loss yesterday. He never does anything at camp anyway, so I think he should go." Nile said. Kyouya nodded in agreement, so Julian went along.

"Okay, Yu it is."

In the camp, Gingka was talking to everyone. "Guys, we need to get rid of Nile. He's too secretive and never does anything around camp. He's not very good in the challenges either." Gingka said. Everyone seemed to agree. Everyone except Argo.

"Now, hold on. Who made you the leader of this alliance? I didn't even know these losers over here were in our alliance!" Argo motioned towards Yu, Madoka, and Mei-mei. "I'll vote the way I want, thank you very much." With that, Argo got up and went into the forest to take care of business.

"So, are we still on for voting for Nile, guys? Gingka asked. The remaining players nodded, a bit more uncertain then before.

_Mei-mei Confession: I don't know what Argo said about us being in his alliance, but I know he called us losers. I'll go along with Gingka for now, but next time he's out of here._

_ Madoka Confession: Ah, Gingka..._

**Tribal Council**

"Welcome to Tribal Council, players. Madoka, what happened back at the Challenge? How did you lose?

"Well, I tried as hard as I could, but I was stuck at a piece and Kenta zoomed ahead of me. But the only other reason I lost was because of Sophie. She did such an amazing job in the first part and closed the lead up that if she wasn't there, Kenta wouldn't have had a chance."

"Thanks for the insight Madoka. Now Gingka, how is the tribe as a whole up to this point?"

"There is basically a solid 4, then two caught in the middle, and two outsiders. One of those outsiders should be going to Redemption tonight.

"Okay, on that note, let's begin voting. Gingka, if you please?" Gingka walked up and voted.

Argo walked up, thought for a while, then voted.

Yu walked up and voted.

Julian walked up and voted.

Mei-mei walked up, wrote a name and held it in the air for all to see. "Sorry, Nile."

Kyouya walked up and voted.

Nile walked up and voted, then held the name in the air. "Yu, your time is up. Bye."

Madoka walked up and voted.

"Now, I will tally the votes. Whoever has the most votes must leave the Tribal Council Temple immidiately.

"First vote...

Nile.

Second vote...Gingka."

Gingka looked surprised at his name in the bunch, then looked at Argo, who had a smirk on his face.

"Third vote...

Nile.

Fourth vote...

Yu.

Fifth vote...

Nile."

Nile looked nervous, as two more votes would sent him to Redemption.

"Sixth vote...

Yu.

Seventh vote...

Yu."

"3 votes Nile, 3 votes Yu, 1 vote me." Gingka told his alliance.

"Eight and final vote..." Blader DJ said.

Yu was biting his nails.

"Second person on Redempion Island...

Nile looked more nervous then ever.

"Is..."

Gingka crossed his fingers that it wasn't Yu.

"Nile."

Nile sighed and grabbed his blade and torch.

"Nile, the tribe has spoken. You will now walk down the Walk of Shame and ride the Boat of Loserdom to Redemption Island. Good luck" Nile handed over his newly assigned bey and torch and walked out of the temple.

_ Yu Confession: Wow, I can't believe I was almost sent home. Stupid Kyouya."_

"Remaining contestants, head back to camp." Blader DJ said. The new Blue Team walked out of the Temple and back to their beach camp.

_Next Time, On Survivor: Beyblade Style!_

_Both teams grow used to their new blades..._

"I think I've finally got the hang of it!" ? Said.

_And some may have to use them..._

"In the event of a tie at Tribal, the two that are tied will compete in a bey battle to see who goes where." Blader DJ said.

_A challenge is issued at Redemption Island, and four are invited to see._

"Someone goes home for real this time!" ? Said.

_And the next challenger at Redemption is revealed._

Third person on Redemption Island... is...

_Find out who stays, next time, on Survivor: Beyblade Style!_

**Votes, for anyone who cares. Or didn't figure it out.**

Gingka- Argo

Yu- Julian, Kyouya, Nile

Nile- Gingka, Yu, Mei-mei, Madoka

**A/N: Second episode, and longest wordwise yet. Did I catch you off guard when I took their beys? Hope I did. If you would either PM me or say in a review who you would've liked to see in this story, but didn't make it. It'll help me, and who knows, you may see the winner soon... peytoneli out.**


	4. The Fallen Collide

Episode 3: The Fallen Collide

_Last time, On Survivor: Beyblade Style_

_**Hikaru arrived at Redemption Island…**_

Hikaru got off the boat and looked around at her new home. "Well, if this is where I'm going to be living for a while, so be it."

_**And the Blue Team almost missed the Challenge. **_

Blader DJ sighed in peace as the Blue Team walked in. "Ah, good to see you decided to show up, Blue Team." Gingka sighed, knowing that his team had made missed the Challenge.

_**But Blader DJ had a surprise for them.**_

"I would like you all to hand over your blades."

_**The challenge ensued, and Blue Team ended up in Tribal.**_

Welcome to Tribal Council, players.

_**And it was Nile who ended up on Redemption Island.**_

"Eighth and final vote..." Blader DJ said. Yu was biting his nails.

"Second person on Redemption Island..." Nile looked more nervous than ever.

"Is..." Gingka crossed his fingers that it wasn't Yu.

"Nile."

_Who will win the next challenge? Who goes home for good? Why am I asking these questions? Find out these answers and more, on this episode of Survivor: Beyblade Style!_

**Red Team Camp-Day 7**

Everyone woke up at a normal time and got out of their pathetic excuse for a shelter. "Guys, we need to act more like a team." Dashan said. "We all know we're pretty divided. I know for a fact that my alliance is all but done." He took a glance at Tsubasa. The silver haired blader nodded. "I suggest that we try to come out and do our best in all the challenges, and if we lose anyway, the weakest link goes." Everyone but Kenta shook their heads.

"What about me!" The green-haired boy said. "We all know I'm the weakest link. It's not fair that you're planning my demise right in front of me!" he said, now angry. "You know what? I hope I never see any of you again." He cried, and then ran into the woods.

"You know what?" Ryuga said. "I don't agree with this either. I like Kenta. He's a good kid, and he deserves to be here longer than you intend." He said, then got up and walked away to find Kenta.

**Blue Team Camp-Day 7**

"Guys! Tree Mail!" Gingka yelled from outside the shelter. That got everyone up. Everyone except Kyouya walked around to the back of the shelter to hear what Gingka had to say. "It says that Hikaru and Nile are having their challenge to see who go's home today. We have to draw marbles to see who gets to go watch them." He pulled a small bag of marbles out of the large envelope and put it down on the ground. Kyouya had now woken up and walked around back to see what the commotion was.

_Kyouya Confession: I don't know how it happened, but Gingka has assumed a role of leadership around here, and thrown Argo overboard._

"Would you like to draw the marbles Madoka?" Gingka asked. Madoka blushed and nodded. Everyone else just rolled their eyes.

_Mei-mei Confession: It's pretty obvious to everyone that Gingka is playing Madoka's crush on him. He's being all nice and stuff to her, but I can see the smirk on his face that Madoka doesn't._

Madoka drew two marbles out of the bag. "Kyouya and Argo, looks like you two are going to Redemption Island." Kyouya smiled and Argo frowned. But they both grabbed their few belongings they had brought with them and headed off to the boat.

**Redemption Island**

Hikaru and Nile were staring each other down. They didn't like each other, and probably never would, but they had to deal with it, at least for today. Neither of them said a word until the boat pulled up. Hikaru made a move right then and kissed Nile. The boy opened his eyes in surprise and was about to push her away when he heard a whisper in his ear. "Just go with it." Hikaru said. "I'm putting on a show for the other contestants. If you win, you'll appreciate it." She then went back to kissing. Now Nile understood and went along with the kiss.

"If you two lovebirds are done, we have a challenge to get to." Blader DJ said. Hikaru looked up, and then pretended to realize there were other people there. She pulled away quickly, and looked around at who came. Kyouya and Argo from the Blue Team, and Masamune and Tsubasa from her own team were there. Kyouya looked surprised at Nile's sudden show of affection towards Hikaru, and was secretly disgusted by it. "Now, follow me, if you please." Blader DJ said. The two "lovebirds" got up and followed the host.

Kyouya was talking with Nile on the way there. "Dude, this is for real. Someone is going home for good this time." Kyouya said.

"You don't think I know that? Don't worry Kyouya, you have nothing to worry about." They left their conversation at that.

They came to a clearing with an open temple on one side and hole in the middle. A target platform with 4 rings and a bull's-eye stood 15 feet above the water. There was a rack with Blue and Red safety equipment and a steel tube with circular padding on either end. "Hikaru, Nile, please put on your safety equipment and grab your weapons." They did so, and then jumped onto the platform. "Contestants, you must fight each other with your weapons and padded hands and feet. First one off the edge loses, and the other person gets a point. First person to 3 points wins." They nodded in understanding. "Now, Survivors Ready? Go!" He said, and the challenge was off. Hikaru started off with a high swing, which Nile dodged. Nile then swung a high one, right where Hikaru's head was, and she ducked. But then he swung his feet under her and tripped her. He swung his weapon at her like a golf club and sent her off the side. "Point Nile!" Blader DJ said. Hikaru climbed back up and started Round 2. She swung a low one first this time and when he jumped to dodge it, Hikaru pulled back quickly and pushed her weapon into his stomach, sending him flying off the edge. "Point Hikaru!" the host said. The next round was a fierce one, each one attacking, dodging, defending, parrying, swinging, and kicking to the point of exhaustion. Hikaru had more energy in the end though, and did a roundhouse to his helmet, sending him to the ground. She pushed him off the edge. "Point Hikaru!" Blader DJ said. Nile climbed back up, and even after the Round started, they took a minute to rest. They were both had as much energy as they were going to get, so they started. Hikaru spun her weapon in the air, and then brought it down. Nile dodged to the right and held his weapon out to his left and caught Hikaru with it. She rolled off of it and pushed him in the back of the head. He stumbled for a second, and then regained balance. He turned around and Hikaru was already there. She punched him in the jaw, and then swept his legs out from under him. He was on his knees, and was just praying to the sun god. Hikaru thought for a second, then lashed out with her weapon and knocked him off the side. He climbed up, out of the platform, while Hikaru just jumped from the platform to the grass on the other side. "Hikaru stays in the game!" Blader DJ announced. All four of the bladers from the other teams had their mouths open in shock

_Masamune Confession: Wow. I didn't know that a girl could change that much in such a short time. She must've had a while to think while she was on this island._

"Hikaru, you will stay on the island with your rice. Nile, good game, but you're going home. For good this time." Nile hung his head in defeat.

"Good-bye Nile!" Hikaru said, in the sweetest voice possible. Kyouya just looked on. When Hikaru walked past him, she gave him a smug smile. As if to say, "You're next buddy." Blader DJ walked the bladers who weren't on Redemption back to the boat.

_Nile's Last Words: I had fun on Survivor, even if I went home first. I wasn't expecting to lose to Hikaru, much less 3 to 1. So I hope that she can use those smarts and skills to win._

**Red Team Camp – Day 7**

"So how was it Masamune?" Chao asked when his tribemate walked up.

"As good as it gets, I guess. Hikaru beat Nile." Masamune said. This dropped some of the Red Team's mouths.

"She did what now?" Kenta asked. "She actually beat him? Nile?" Tsubasa nodded. "Wow. If she comes back at the merge, we better watch out for her. Especially you, Ryuga."

**Blue Team Camp – Day 7**

"So let me get this straight. Hikaru beat Nile. 3 to 1. In a physical challenge. How is that even possible?" Gingka asked. Kyouya shrugged at his team. He didn't understand how it was that hard to believe. He knew Hikaru was a strong person. He knew Nile better than anybody, and Nile wasn't strong unless he worked out every day. Which he did back in Africa. Not here.

"That's right Hagane." Argo said. "Hikaru beat Greenie's little buddy." He motioned towards Kyouya when he said Greenie. Kyouya wasn't one to let insults slide.

"What did you call me?" Kyouya said.

_Kyouya Confession: I don't know what his problem is. He's probably scarred from having to raise his brothers and sister like they were his own kids. Ouch._

"Greenie." Argo replied. Kyouya got up, snarling, went over to Argo, and was about to punch him in the face, when a squeal interrupted.

"Stop it! Stop it, please!" Mei-mei squealed. "Please don't fight! We shouldn't do that right now! Not before the merge." Mei-mei said. Madoka was next to her, nodding.

"He's right guys." Gingka backed the girls up. "So, Kyouya, put that fist back where it belongs, and Argo, be a little nicer. Or you're gone. Kapiche?" Gingka said.

Kyouya and Argo settled down. But they sent stares at Gingka every now and then as the Sun set and the moon rose.

**Red Team Camp – Day 8**

"We have a Challenge today." Chao observed. He was looking at the Tree Mail for today, and he was walking back to the Camp while reading it. "I don't think we can afford to let the Blue Team win again. That would be bad." He walked back into the camp to see that Kenta and Ryuga were battling off to the side while everyone else was asleep. They were talking while they were battling.

"Ryuga, I think I've finally got the hang of it!" Kenta said. "Do you think that could help us?" Ryuga nodded. Ryuga was concentrating fiercely on his bey. He had modified it so it spun left, and it was now an attack type. He was now getting in tune with his blade. Kenta noticed this and shut up. Chao chose that moment to walk in.

"Hey guys! How's it going?" Ryuga, not expecting the sudden sound, flinched at this. "Do you mind getting the other bladers up, Kenta?" Kenta nodded and went to wake up the rest of the team. Before they were all awake, Chao put some rice on the fire, while Ryuga went out with his bey to hunt. He thought that they should be well fed before the challenge today.

**Blue Team Camp – Day 8**

After a good breakfast of rice and fish, the Blue Team was ready to go to the Challenge. "You all ready?" Gingka asked. He got nods from everyone, and they went off to the Challenge grounds. Mei-mei was talking to Madoka and Yuu on the way there.

"I hope this is a mental challenge." Mei-mei said. Madoka nodded in agreement.

_Madoka Confession: There hasn't been a full mental challenge yet. By my calculations comparing the last few seasons of Survivor to this one, the first mental challenge should either be this one or the next one. I hope._

They continued talking as they walked onto the Challenge grounds.

**Reward/Immunity Challenge**

When the teams walked in they were greeted by Blader DJ and a clay track."Welcome, bladers, to today's challenge! Are you all ready for it?" Blader DJ asked. He was met with yes's and nods from both sides. "Then here's the challenge. You will each be responsible for carrying 20 pounds of sand on your back. You can either carry your bag all the way, or you can give your bag to another player on your team. The team's will be situated at opposite sides of the track. The first team to catch the other team wins Immunity, and a Barbeque feast!" The bladers cheered at the idea of a feast. "Are you ready?" The bladers nodded. "Then head to your respective sides of the track! Your bags will be there."

When both teams were on the track, Blader DJ got ready to start the Challenge. "Survivors ready? Go!" he said, and the challenge began.

They both started out fairly good. Everyone carried their 20 pounds for the first five minutes, and there was no clear lead in place. Yuu gave out first, and handed his bag to Argo. Yuu came back to sit with Blader DJ. "For once, we're actually doing pretty good creampuffs." Argo said, with a smile on his face. Sophie and Kenta gave out for the Red Tribe, and handed both their bags to Ryuga, who was now carrying 60 pounds, and was slowing down considerably, giving Blue a lead. Soon, Madoka, Mei-mei, Chao Xin, and Masamunehad given out as well, leaving Argo with 60 pounds, Gingka with 40 pounds, Ryuga with 100 pounds, everyone else still had 20 pounds. Ryuga was at the back of the pack now, and was giving the Blue Team a sizable lead. But he had one last burst of speed on him, and he hit the thrusters, got up just enough to reach Dashan and Tsubasa, and handed two bags to the former, and three bags to the latter, and sat down. Tsubasa had 60 pounds, and Dashan had 80, and they were the only Red Team left on the track. Julian gave out, and gave his bag to Kyouya. Kyouya was in the front of the pack now, and was about 20 yards away from Tsubasa and Dashan. He decided to end it, before the Red Team could put on a burst of speed, and sprinted. Tsubasa and Dashan could here him coming, but couldn't go any faster, as they felt like they were sprinting, and they were actually going no faster than a slow jog. Kyouya was able to get within 5 feet of them, before he felt like slowing down, and jumped towards them. His hand caught Dashan's left leg and held on.

"Blue Team wins Immunity and the reward! Gingka and Argo thankfully dropped their bags, as well did Dashan and Tsubasa. "Blue Team, follow me to the boat to your reward. Red Team, I got nothing for you, so you can go back to camp." He tossed the idol to Kyouya and went to the boat. The Red Team walked back to camp.

_Dashan Confession: If some of the other players hadn't put so much weight on Ryuga, and handed some to us to begin with, we probably could've won, and we'd be eating barbeque right now._

**Reward**

As soon as Yuu saw the baby back ribs, he knew he was is heaven. He ran over as soon as the boat docked and basically dumped the whole plate in his mouth. "Wait for us Yuu!"Gingka said, seeing the Triple Beef Burgers. "Mine! My Triple Beef Burgers!" He said, shoveling in burger after burger. Everyone found a food that they liked, and chowed down. By the time all the food was gone, which was a whole tables worth of burgers, hot dogs, and barbeque, you could see Gingka's belly had grown to twice it's normal size.

"Has everyone gotten enough food?" Blader DJ asked. Everyone was basically miserable from eating so much, except Gingka, who shook his head and pointed to his mouth. Blader DJ rolled his eyes and tossed him one more burger. He then took Gingka's arm and pulled him back to the boat, or rather, rolled him back to the boat, and everyone else followed.

**Red Team Camp – Day 9**

The Red Team woke up that morning plotting as to who they wanted gone. "I want Masamune gone." Ryuga said. "I could have done what Kyouya had done if I hadn't that extra 20 pounds on my back." Ryuga complained.

"Ryuga, you already had 80 pounds on your back." Kenta said.

"That you gave me Kenta. You and Sophie both." Ryuga replied. Kenta and Sophie gulped.

"Alright, we'll try to do something."

Later that morning, Kenta saw Masamune alone and had a brilliant idea. "Hey, Masamune!" He said. The black haired blader looked up and saw Kenta calling his name. He got up and walked over.

"What's up Kenta?" he asked.

"Would you mind voting for Sophie tonight? My alliance is voting for her, because she was one of the first ones out of the challenge yesterday." Masamune thought about it for a moment, then replied.

"You have my vote Kenta." Kenta thanked him and ran off.

Kenta told Sophie his plan and she went off to find Tsubasa and Dashan. She found Tsubasa reading a book, one of the two items he had brought with him, and Dashan just sitting, thinking. She went in. "Hi guys, who are you two voting tonight?"

"Either Masamune or Chao." Dashan said. Sophie seemed to think about it a minute, then asked another question.

"Could you make it Masamune for sure? My alliance is voting for him tonight, and we need to more votes to seal the deal." Dashan and Tsubasa looked at each other, their way of communicating and Dashan replied while Tsubasa went back to reading.

"Sure." He replied. Sophie walked out of the shelter, having done her job, and headed back to Ryuga and Kenta.

**Tribal Council**

"Welcome, Red Team, to your second Tribal Council. Tsubasa, how did you feel when you found out that Hikaru was still in the game?" Blader DJ asked.

"Well, I was surprised at first, but then again, she's Hikaru. Her determination to get Ryuga out could get her off Redemption Island." Tsubasa replied.

"Good answer. Now, Ryuga, how did the loss feel yesterday? Was it frustrating not being able to help your team more than you did?" Blader DJ would've continued with the questions, but got a snarl from Ryuga, telling him to stop. He then said hurriedly, "Alright, why we just go ahead and vote, okay?" He said. Everyone agreed, and Tsubasa walked up and voted, followed by Ryuga.

Then Kenta came up and voted, followed by Masamune, who gave Kenta a wink on the way back.

Sophie walked up and voted, shortly followed by Dashan, then Chao.

"I will now tally up the votes. Whoever receives the most votes must leave the island immediately, and go to Redemption Island.

First vote…

Masamune.

Second vote...

Masamune.

Third vote…

Masamune."

Masamune kicked himself at that point, realizing he'd been tricked.

"Fourth vote…

Sophie.

Fifth vote…

Sophie.

Sixth vote…

Sophie."

Sophie looked up at hearing her name a third time, as she only expected it once, maybe twice.

"Seventh and final vote…"

Masamune prayed that he wouldn't go to Redemption.

"Second Challenger at Redemption Island…"

Sophie wondered if she actually could go to Redemption.

"Is…"

Kenta really hoped his plan worked, he didn't want his own teammate gone.

"Masamune."

The black haired blader sighed, grabbed his torch and walked up to Blader DJ.

"Masamune, the tribe has spoken. You will now walk down the walk of shame and ride the Boat of Loserdom to Redemption Island. Good luck." Masamune handed over his new bey and walked out of the Tribal Temple.

_Sophie Confession: I realize now that Tsubasa and Dashan probably split their votes to be safe. It was a smart move, and I would've done the same thing in their place._

"Remaining tributes, head back to camp. I will see two of you tomorrow." The Red Team walked out of the temple and began the long journey back to camp.

_Next time, on Survivor: Beyblade Style!_

_A new alliance is formed…_

"So it's a deal?" ? said.

_Masamune is challenged by Hikaru…_

"Get up lazy-bones!" Hikaru yelled.

_And yet another is sent to Redemption Island._

"And the fourth person sent to Redemption… Is…" Blader DJ said.

_Find out who, next time, on Survivor: Beyblade Style!_

_**A/N: Come on people! Need those names!**_


	5. How Much Do You Know?

_**A/N: I want to give a shout-out to Dragonfang2011 and MoonstoneWings, for reading and reviewing every chapter so far. Even if Fanfiction messed up, they sent me a PM with their review in it. I just want to let you guys know how much it means to me. Now, on to the next episode!**_

Episode 4: How Much Do You Know?

_Last Time, On Survivor: Beyblade Style!_

_**The first elimination from Redemption took place...**_

"Dude, this is for real. Someone goes home for good this time." Kyouya said.

_**And it was Nile who went home.**_

Hikaru just jumped from the platform to the grass on the other side. "Hikaru stays in the game!" Blader DJ announced.

_**Meanwhile, back on Survivor Island, Blue won their second Challenge and sent Red to their second Tribal.**_

"Blue Team wins Immunity and the reward!__Red Team, I got nothing for you, so you can go back to camp."

_**And Masamune was sent to duel with Hikaru.**_

"Seventh and final vote…"

Masamune prayed that he wouldn't go to Redemption.

"Second Challenger at Redemption Island…"

Sophie wondered if she actually could go to Redemption.

"Is…"

Kenta really hoped his plan worked, he didn't want his own teammate gone.

"Masamune."

_**How will Masamune and Hikaru rub off on each other? Will it be Blue's turn to go to Tribal? How do I come up with these questions? All those answers, and more, on this episode of Survivor: Beyblade Style!**_

**Blue Team Camp – Day 10**

Gingka was still asleep when everyone else was awake. Eating that much does that to a guy. Madoka was next to him, pulling her hands through his spiky red hair, whispering, "Oh Gingka..." over and over again. She smiled.

_ Madoka Confession: Gingka is, and almost certainly always be, the love of my life. It's scary though. Not knowing if your crush likes you or not._

She had been doing this same thing for the past 3 days, and Gingka had never noticed her once. She was walking out of the shelter when Yuu walked in. "Madoka, would you wake Gingky up for me? You and him are going to see the Redemption Duel thingy. See you around!" And with that, he ran out of the shelter. She sighed, wishing she had his endless energy. She turned around and gently pushed Gingka. It took a few tries, but he finally woke up.

"Huh? What, where... Oh! Madoka! What's up?" Gingka said, still only half awake.

"You and I are going to see the Redemption Duel. Come on silly! Let's go!" She pulled Gingka out of bed and out into the woods, saying good-bye to everyone. Gingka, still only half awake, was still trying to process what just happened. He realized what was happening only when he saw the boat to Redemption Island.

**Redemption Island**

Hikaru was, yet again, staring down what was to be her opponent for the next hour. Masamune stared right back, even though he was extremely afraid on the inside.

_Masamune Confession: Did you see what Hikaru did to Nile? I'm thinking about quitting before the challenge even starts. From what I saw, she'd grown to about twice her strength and speed in THREE DAYS! Three! Imagine what she could do in six!_

Hikaru was thinking of ways she could make him lose without having to use all of her strength. She used the kiss on Nile to get him thinking, and at least that was half-enjoyable. Kissing this black-haired loser would suck. Period. He'd probably never kissed a girl and probably never would. She was deep in thought when a hand touched her shoulder. She calmly turned around and saw Blader DJ. "You ready Hikaru?" Hikaru nodded. "Masamune?" Masamune thought about saying no, but his instinct took over.  
"Yeah, I'm ready." he said. Blader DJ nodded, then walked off into the woods. Masamune looked behind him and saw Gingka and Madoka from Blue, and Ryuga and Kenta from Red. He glared at Kenta, as he was the one who had put him here. The green-haired boy shrugged and conitnued walking.

"Welcome to the second Redemption Island Duel!" Blader DJ announced. They walked into the same clearing as before, but with a different setup this time. This time, the temple was still there, but two stacks of wooden planks about a foot thick, and two scales, each with a flag on them. One had a green unicorn on it, the other had a blue squid. "Bladers, you must stack these planks so that it creates a domino effect. If you are successful, the last plank will fall on the scale, causing it to go down, raising your flag. The chain reaction will start five minutes from when you start, whether you are ready or not. You will be able to start it manually before the five minutes are up though. First flag raised wins the opportunity to stay on Redemption Island. The other will join Nile back at home. Understand?" Blader DJ explained. Both bladers nodded and took up a starting position next to their planks. "Survivors ready? Go!" Blader DJ exclaimed. Hikaru took two planks and set them down, one at the starting mark, 50 feet away from the scale, and the other a few feet away. Masamune grabbed just one. Hikaru was already on her way back when Masamune put his first down.

**4 minutes later...**

Hikaru had just finished setting up her planks and ran back to the start to push her first one over. Masamune, seeing this, grabbed his last 4 planks in one go and sprinted to the end. He set his planks up and bursted into a full sprint to catch up to Hikaru. The girl had reached the start and pushed her first plank over, starting her chain reaction, with the boy not a second behind. "It looks like a race to see who's domino effect was built better now." The host commentated. It was indeed true and Hikaru's planks were taking a slight lead over Masamune's with about ten feet to go. Masamune sighed, knowing his defeat was at hand. And so it was. "Hikaru stays on Redemption once again!" Blader DJ announced. Masamune hung his head and headed back to the host, along with Hikaru. "Hikaru, you have won the privlilege of staying on Redemption Island and in the game once again. Masamune, you will now be exited off the island and back to your home in Japan. Good luck to you Hikaru." he said, and escorted the spectators back to the boat. Hikaru smiled. She didn't use her full strength. At all.

_Masamune's Last Words: Well, I lost, but that doesn't matter. I knew once Hikaru beat Nile, and __with such ease, that she was a force to be reckoned with. My advice? Watch out Ryuga!_

**Red Team Camp – Day 10**

"So Hikaru won again huh?" Sophie asked. "If we get her back before the merge, I think she needs to go back to Redemption. She proved she was too good to keep for long after she beat Nile."

"I don't know Sophie. I think that her determination to get Ryuga out of here is what is keeping her going. Once Ryuga is gone, she'll probably lose her determination and just quit." Kenta said. Sophie shrugged.

"I can handle her any day." Ryuga said. "Even Gingka could handle her. She's not that good. She'll lose eventually, I know it."

_Ryuga Confession: I'm sweating on the inside._

In the woods, Tsubasa and Dashan were talking. "Remind me again why we went along with Sophie? We could've gotten Kenta out with Chao and Masamune's vote." Dashan asked. Tsubasa actually replied this time.

"It's part of my master plan. If we can take Ryuga and Hikaru to the merge with us, they'll cancel each other out, and probably end up in a tiebreaker." Tsubasa explained. Dashan nodded slowly, in half-understanding.

"If you say so, dude." Dashan said. The sun set on the tenth day.

**Blue Team Camp – Day 11**

Julian woke up earlier than normal. That didn't normally happen, especially not here. He looked around and saw everyone else asleep. He looked outside of the shelter and saw the sun just barely above the horizon. He wondered what could have woken him up so early, before he heard it again. A noise coming from behind the shelter. He put his temporary bey up at the ready and slowly walked around to the back. When he reached it, he looked around and saw a bear. In their rice. His eye's widened. "Let it Rip!" he yelled and launched his bey at the bear. It hit it square in the nose and the bear roared. It raised itself up on two legs and tried to swipe at Julian. He dodged and roundhoused the bear in the side of the head. It reared back all the same, and Julian sent his bey in between the bear's feet to confuse him. He quickly called it back and launched it again, this time at the bear's head. It roared in pain and walked back into the woods. The rest of the Blue Team walked outside to see what the commotion was.

"What's going on Julian?" Gingka asked, rubbing his eyes. "You woke me up from my sleep."

"There was a bear." Julian said. He pointed at the rice sacks. They all had holes in them and all were down to about half of what they used to hold. Gingka's mouth dropped open. He was now fully awake, and ready to punish the bear.

"Where is it!" He said. "Where's the bear that ate my food!" He assumed a launch-ready stance. Madoka pulled him back and told that the bear was gone. "Darn it!" he said.

"Okay, everyone!" Madoka said. "Let's put the bear behind us and think about the challenge today! By my calculations, we should have a mental challenge today, so I suggest we start studying about everything we know. We could send Red to Tribal if we try hard again." Madoka said, all in one breath. Everyone slowly agreed, and they went back into the shelter to study.

**Red Team Camp – Day 11**

In the woods, Chao Xin and Dashan were talking. "Dashan, I need to get back in with you and Tsubasa. I have no one in an alliance with me and I desperately need one. Please." Chao said. Dashan, not surprised at Chao's ability to play things on the limb of fate, answered.

"Yes. You may join Chao."

"So it's a deal. Thanks." He said, then walked off.

_Dashan Confession: I don't plan on keeping him long. If he doesn't do good in the challenge __today, he's probably gone. No one agreed with me that Kenta should go home, so maybe they'll let Chao go._

Chao had ran off to get the Tree Mail. He grabbed the paper that was in there and walked back to the remaining five. "Guys! Mail says we need to go ahead and walk over to the Challenge Grounds. Let's go!" He said. Everyone else rolled his eyes at his bossiness. They followed him nonetheless though, and walked into the Challenge Grounds

**Reward/Immunity Challenge**

"Welcome Survivors, to the fifth Challenge!" He got no applause, so he continued. "Today's challenge will is almost simple. You will answer trivia questions until you get two wrong. The last team standing wins." Everyone nodded their understanding. "One catch though. I won't tell you if you got the last question right or wrong. You won't know if you've gotten two wrong until you're dunked. Clear?" The contestants nodded their understanding. "Alright get on your platforms." The thirteen contestants walked over to their wooden platforms. They were handed a dry-erase board to right their answers on. "The first five questions will be about Pokemon!" Madoka rolled her eyes. "True or false? The Unovan starter Pokemon are Snivy, Tepig, and Squirtle. Reveal!" Madoka, Gingka,Yuu, Kenta, and Sophie put false. Everyone else put true. "Okay, next question. Trainers are required to be how many years old to participate in Gym Battles and League Tournaments? Reveal!" Madoka, Yuu, and Kenta put down ten. Gingka and Sophie put down 15. Everyone else put down 16. Blader DJ's hand moved to pull down levers, and dumped Tsubasa, Ryuga, Dashan, Chao, Argo, Julian, Mei-mei, and Kyouya. "We are down to five. Next question, If a ghost type is attacked by a normal type, how much damage will the attack do? Reveal!" Yuu put down 0, Kenta and Madoka put down 15, Gingka picked 20 and Sophie picked 2. Blader DJ's hands moved again and Gingka and Sophie fell down. "Next question, Is there a steel type gym in Sinnoh? Reveal!" Yuu and Kenta put down yes, while Madoka put down no. Blader DJ's hands moved once again and sent Madoka into the water. "Final two. Last question, how many Pokemon are there? Closest one wins gets it right. Reveal!" Yuu put down 612, and Kenta put down 436." Blader DJ's hands moved one last time and sent someone into the water. "Blue Team wins immunity and a reward!" he said. He tossed the Idol to Yuu, who was jumping for joy at the prospect of winning for his team. "Blue Team, you have also won a supply of Dr. Pepper, hot dogs, and brownies for three days! Enjoy!" He said and walked away. The Blue Team headed off to camp, as did the Red Team.

**Blue Team Camp – Night 11**

The Blue Team slept well that night, mostly because they were filled with hot dogs, soda, and brownies. Real food does that to you.

**Red Team Camp – Day 12**

"Tsubasa, I want Chao gone. He's dumb, bossy, and doesn't deserve to be here. Let him go get beat by Hikaru. He deserves it." Tsubasa just shrugged.

"Hey guys!" Chao said, walking in on their conversation. "Who are we voting tonight?"

"Ryuga. You voting with us?" Dashan asked. Chao nodded and walked off in the other direction.

Back in the camp, the other alliance was talking. "Guys, we need to start breaking the other alliance down." Sophie said. I think that Chao is in the other alliance. He's weak, and he's an enemy. Good enough for me." The other boys nodded in agreement.

**Tribal Council**

"Welcome, Red Team, to your third Tribal!" There was no applause. "Okay. So Ryuga, you've probably heard about Hikaru's strength growing. Are you nervous at all?" Blader DJ asked. Ryuga shook his head.

"No, mostly because everyone makes mistakes, and she's no different. I don't think she can make it to the merge without losing once."

"Okay, thanks for the insight Ryuga. Dashan, is everything solid in your tribe?" the host asked.

"No, no it's not." Dashan replied, glaring at Chao.

"Okay, on that note, let's begin voting."

Tsubasa walked up and voted.

Ryuga walked up and voted.

Sophie walked up and voted.

Dashan walked up and voted.

Chao walked up and voted.

Kenta walked up and voted.

"I will now tally the votes. Whoever receives the most votes must leave the Tribal Temple immediately. First vote...

Chao.

Second vote...

Chao.

Third vote...

Ryuga.

Two votes Chao, one vote Ryuga." Blader DJ said.

Fourth vote...

Chao."

Chao started to sweat, as one more vote would send him to Redemption.

Fifth vote...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Chao.

Chao sighed as he grabbed his torch and his bey and walked up to Blader DJ. "Chao, the tribe has spoken. You must now walk down the Walk of Shame and ride the Boat of Loserdom to Redemption Island, where you will battle for the right to remain in the game. Good luck." the host said, and shoved him down the stairs of the Temple.

_Next Time, On Survivor: Beyblade Style!_

_A third person is sent away. Is Hikaru's reign over?_

"Hikaru has lost the lead!" Blader DJ said.

_And a new twist threatens the alliances._

"Wait, What! No way!" ? Said.

_12 are left on Survivor Island. Who will got to Redemption next time, on Survivor: Beyblade Style!_

_**A/N: I'm sorry for the random outburst of Pokemon in the challenge, but it's the first thing that came to mind that wasn't Beyblade. Keep reading out there!**_


	6. When You Swap

_** A/N: Alright, sorry that I didn't update for a while, maybe I'll update twice today. I'll try to. I'm talking to you MoonstoneWings.**_

Episode 5: When You Swap…

**Last time, On Survivor: Beyblade Style…**

_When a second person was sent home, Hikaru celebrated another 3 days on Redemption Island._

"Hikaru, you have won the privilege of staying on Redemption Island and in the game once again. Masamune, you will now be exited off the island and back to your home in Japan. Good luck to you Hikaru." he said, and escorted the spectators back to the boat. Hikaru smiled. She didn't use her full strength. At all.

_And Nature paid a little visit to the Blue Team._

"What's going on Julian?" Gingka asked, rubbing his eyes. "You woke me up from my sleep."

"There was a bear." Julian said. He pointed at the rice sacks. They all had holes in them and all were down to about half of what they used to hold. Gingka's mouth dropped open. He was now fully awake, and ready to punish the bear.

"Where is it?" He said. "Where's the bear that ate my food!" He assumed a launch-ready stance. Madoka pulled him back and told that the bear was gone. "Darn it!" he said.

_But Blue Team prevailed in the challenge once again, leading the Red Team to their third straight Tribal Council._

"Blue Team wins immunity and a reward!" he said. He tossed the Idol to Yuu, who was jumping for joy at the prospect of winning for his team. "Blue Team, you have also won a supply of Dr. Pepper, hot dogs, and brownies for three days! Enjoy!" He said and walked away. The Blue Team headed off to camp, as did the Red Team.

_And Chao was sent to duel with Hikaru on Redemption._

Chao started to sweat, as one more vote would send him to Redemption.

"Fifth vote...Chao!"

_What new twists await the campers this time? Will Hikaru's reign end on Redemption? And who will be the third person sent back home? Find out, on this episode of Survivor: Beyblade Style!_

**Blue Team Camp – Day 16**

After the challenge, Blue Team had a three day supply of food. Food that wasn't rice. It tasted good to them, after 14 days of rice. So, when they woke up the morning that the food was to be taken away, they weren't exactly happy. "Why! Why must they take our food?" Gingka cried. Madoka went to calm him. Everyone else stared.

_Kyouya Confession: Man, that Gingka can be so annoying at times. I think the only reason he's still in is because he's the best guy on the largest alliance here. It's hard to get that guy out._

_ Yuu Confession: As much as I love Gingky, he's so annoying at times! I'm glad I'm in an alliance with him though. He's like my first wall of defense._

After that episode ended, Gingka settled down next to Madoka. Mostly everyone calmed down. Julian was meditating, along with Mei-mei. Argo and Kyouya were wrestling in the mud, almost the only ones moving. Yuu was sitting on a log, twiddling his thumbs out of boredom. They mostly relaxed that morning, until Julian stood up. "Gingka, may I talk with you?" Gingka nodded and walked after Julian into the woods, much to Madoka's dismay. "Gingka, I believe something will happen today that will change the game at the Redemption Duel. I think we need to send our two strongest players there, just in case." Gingka took a minute to process Julian's thoughts, and then asked a question.

"How do you know this? And what if something happens to our two best players?" He said. You could see the lines of thought on his forehead as Julian continued to speak.

"I saw it in a vision." Julian said. Gingka shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine. I'll get Argo and Kyouya." The redhead said. As he walked off, Julian smiled.

_Julian Confession: I saw something in a vision alright, but not what Gingka was expecting._

Gingka sighed as he walked back into camp. He saw Yuu with the Tree Mail, about to draw the marbles. "Stop! Yuu!" Yuu looked up as he heard his name. "Listen up guys!" he said, gathering the attention of everyone, and distracted Argo for a second, which caused Kyouya to flip him into the mud. "Nice move Kyouya." Gingka said, to the satisfaction of Kyouya. "Now then, I think that Argo and Kyouya should go watch the Redemption Duel today." Gingka said, to the surprise of some of his teammates.

"Gingka, we're supposed to draw the marbles! What if Blader DJ finds out or…" Madoka didn't get a chance to finish, as Gingka cut her off.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him. Right?" Gingka said. The other bladers slowly nodded agreement, and Argo and Kyouya got out of the mud. "Mudmen, I need you to go get in the river and clean up before you go. I want you to represent us well." Gingka nagged. Argo and Kyouya just shrugged though, and went down to the river to clean up.

**Red Team Camp – Day 16**

The few Red Team members that were left sat in silence. Kenta was the only one not moving. He sat in anxiety, before he got up. "I'm going to get the Tree Mail. See you." Kenta said, and then walked off to get the Mail.

"Finally." Sophie said. "Some time without anxiety floating in the air." Ryuga nodded his agreement.

_ Ryuga Confession: Man, Kenta can be kind of annoying, especially when he's bored. I don't get bored. I'm always thinking._

Kenta walked back in shortly though, and he came with Tree Mail and the marbles. "Uggh." Dashan said, tired of drawing marbles. But Kenta had already drawn.

"Sophie and I are going to watch the duel." He said. He grabbed Sophie's hand and said his good-byes, before leaving for the boat. That left Tsubasa, Dashan, and Ryuga to talk strategy.

**A few hours earlier, on Redemption Island…**

Hikaru woke up in her camp, but she felt a warm mass next to her. She quickly turned around, and punched the thing that was next to her. "Ow." Chao said, rubbing his nose. Hikaru covered her mouth, not realizing that Chao had found her camp so fast. She had seen the boat last night, but him waking up to her this morning, it sent shivers down her back.

"What are you doing in my tent Chao?" Hikaru asked. Chao responded by punching her back in the nose. "Ow! Okay I deserved that." Hikaru giggled. Chao smiled.

_Chao Confession: I know that Hikaru's been unstoppable the last few days, but I plan on doing the same thing she did to Nile. Confuse her._

Hikaru shook her head. She had to put Chao out of her mind. She needed to train. She walked out of the tent, and started doing her usual morning workout. Chao walked out of the tent as well. He smiled as he watched her workout. Hikaru turned and saw him watching her do sit-ups. She blushed for a second, before reminding herself to focus and train.

When the 'audience' arrived, she was still having trouble keeping Chao out of his mind, because he kept flashing his gorgeous smile at her. "Well, are we ready?" Blader DJ asked them. They nodded yes and went to the Challenge Grounds. The familiar sight had changed once again, this time into something slightly less elaborate. There was a pool to start with, then a short run, and a small maze to end the track. There was a mat behind the maze, but they couldn't see it yet. "This challenge is another half physical, half mental one. We producers seem to like those, huh?" Blader DJ laughed. "Anyways, there are three puzzle bags, one in the pond, one at the end of the run, and one at the end of end of the maze. After you grab your third puzzle bag, sit down on the mat behind the maze, and solve the puzzle. Good luck, survivors." Hikaru and Chao nodded their thanks and took their places at the starting line. "Survivors ready?" Blader DJ asked the always rhetorical question. "Go!" He said. Hikaru had finally lost herself in Chao's eyes, and at the worst possible time. She didn't snap out of it until he was completely into the water. She then dove down and tried to find the first puzzle bag. "Hikaru has lost the lead for only the second time she's been here!" Hikaru, hearing this, found her puzzle bag and swam up to the surface, only to see Chao already up and running. She jumped out of the water, holding her bag, and ran after him. She quickly caught up though, right as they were entering the maze. They both grabbed their second bags and ran into the maze. "The contestants have entered the maze." Blader DJ said, and as they could no longer see them in the maze, screens along the top edge of the Spectator Temple showed them running along in the maze. They watched in awe as Chao overtook Hikaru again, this time by luck. He found his way out of the maze just as Hikaru was turning the final corner. He tossed his third bag onto a mat and got to work on the puzzle. When he dumped the puzzle pieces out though, he was surprised to see that about half of them were bent at a ninety degree angle. "Oh, did I mention that the puzzle was a cube?" Blader DJ said evilly. Hikaru was just out of the maze and was on the mat, already solving the puzzle, while Chao calculated what piece went where. Hikaru was about halfway done when Chao put his first pieces down, and went from there, catching up to Hikaru when she was about 7/8 of the way done. "It looks like we have a dead tie going into the home stretch." Blader DJ announced. His announcement made one of them nervous, causing them to fumble a piece and drop it in the almost completed cube. That person reached down into the cube to get it before he/she looked over at his/her competitor and see that she was done.

"Hikaru wins immunity once again!" the host said. Chao hung his head in defeat. Hikaru saw this and went over. She held her hand out, in a peace offering. Chao slapped it. "That was for being an awesome competitor." Then she did something unexpected. She kissed him. Chao just went into it cool. When she pulled away she spoke again. "That was for seducing me." She said. Then she slapped him. "That was for trying to seduce me into losing." She walked away at that, and left Chao rubbing his cheek in pain.

"Good job Hikaru." Blader DJ said as she walked up, followed shortly by Chao. "Chao, you have lost the Redemption Island Duel. You must now walk to the other Boat of Shame that will take you home. You played a good game. Good luck back at home." Blader DJ said. Chao nodded his thanks and left.

_Chao's Last Words: Man, I can't believe I lost. I thought I had her in that maze, but she came out of the maze already knowing the puzzle was a cube, and she just got to work. She didn't look at me once. That was where I lost the challenge. Good game Hikaru. I hope you win._

As the spectators were walking back to the boat, they were called back by Blader DJ. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked. "We aren't done here." He said, which caught some of them off, specifically the Red Team, but they walked back anyway.

**Blue Team Camp – Day 16**

When the spectators returned back to camp, they were greeted by Gingka. "Hey guys, how was the…" He never finished the sentence, because he looked up at who was walking into camp. It wasn't Argo and Kyouya. "Kenta? Sophie? What are you doing here? I thought you were on the Red Team." Gingka said, confused, along with the rest of the camp. Everyone was confused at the Red players' arrival, everyone except Julian, but he didn't show it. He acted confused, along with everyone else.

"There was a team swap back at Redemption Island. We're on the Blue Team now!" Kenta said, holding out his newly painted blue blade. Sophie held hers out too, and left the Blue Team speechless, and mad at Gingka, because he had lost them their powerhouses. Julian though, had a smirk on his face. Gingka gave him a glare that anyone but Julian would've melted under.

**Red Team Camp – Day 16**

"So basically, our team is stacked right now?" Dashan said. He looked around at his team. The New Red Team was, surprisingly stacked with powerhouses. Argo and Kyouya from the other team, and Tsubasa, Ryuga, and Dashan himself. "Man, we could win any physical challenge there is now!" Dashan said.

"Eh." Kyouya said. He looked around at his new camp. It was a serious downgrade, the only upside being that there was more space in their horrible shelter.

_Kyouya Confession: It was kind of crowded back at Blue. Argo, me, Gingka, and Julian were the only good ones there. Even though this team is smaller, I came into it as good as it was going to get. Maybe if Hikaru comes back after the merge, us six could make an alliance and crush whoever the last three would be._

The small Red Team talked amongst themselves late into the night, in case of a trivia challenge tomorrow. They only slept once the Sun just above the horizon on their seventeenth day on this island.

**Blue Team Camp – Day 17**

Sleeping with people you didn't like was just embarrassing, but you grew used to it after a while. When they mixed up the teams like this, it caused almost everyone to be a little embarrassed and not get much sleep during the night. That didn't bode well with Gingka. When he crawled out of the shelter, his eyes were drooping, his eyes were bloodshot, and he looked like he was just plain out tired. He was trying to make it to the soda, but he realized that the third day with the food was yesterday, and now it was back to rice and water. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gingka yelled, waking everyone else up. Yuu crawled out of the tent in a similar position to Gingka, i.e. tired.

"Gingky, what is your problem! The Sun is barely over the land!" Yuu said, unhappy. When everyone else crawled out, they didn't look too happy either. Kenta and Sophie were the only ones who were even remotely awake. Madoka was the only one who was willing to come to Gingka's aid.

_ Mei-mei Confession: Gingka is really starting to tick me off. I know he's on our alliance, but he lost our best players, he's been sneaking off into the woods with Julian, and now this? I'm seriously considering voting him off._

_ Julian Confession: Everything going exactly as planned. Now, all I have to do is throw the challenge and…_

Most of the Blue Team woke up eventually, but Mei-mei was still a little ticked off and Gingka.

**Red Team Camp – Day 17**

"Let's get psyched for the challenge guys!" Dashan said. Ryuga rolled over and looked at where the Sun was. He had to sit up to see it barely over the horizon. He groaned and sent back to sleep. Everyone else had a similar reaction to Ryuga, and they tried to go back to sleep. Dashan sighed. "I guess I'll wake them up when the Tree Mail comes." He said, before walking off to sit by the Tree Mailbox.

When the Tree Mail did come, he walked back to the camp to see that Tsubasa was awake. "How long have you been awake, Tsubasa?" Dashan asked.

"Couple hours." Tsubasa said.

_Dashan Confession: A couple hours? He must have already been awake when I tried to wake everyone else up. It's kind of scary how he can just disappear sometimes._

"You ready to go to the Challenge?" Dashan asked. Tsubasa nodded in return. "I'll wake the rest of them up then." He did, and they headed off to the Challenge.

**Reward/Immunity Challenge**

"Welcome back Survivors! Do you like your new teams?" Blader DJ asked to no one in particular. He was met with silence. "Okay then, I hope you like your new teammates, originals, because they're about to hold your tribe's fate in their hands. Bladers who switched teams, step forward." Blader DJ asked. Kenta and Sophie walked up for the Blue Team, while Argo and Kyouya walked up for Red. "You are about to hold your new team's fate in your hands. This Challenge could accept you into the group, or it could send you to Redemption. In front of you, you may see a maze split in two and two platforms." Sure enough, there was a huge maze with a wall splitting it down the middle. There were two platforms running over the maze, one on each side of the wall. "There will be one Maze Runner, and one Navigator, the Navigator must lead the Runner to the other side of the maze, while the Runner is blindfolded. "At the end of the maze is a piece of paper which holds a riddle on it. The Navigator must now lead him back to the beginning of the maze and climb down to solve the riddle. First team to solve their riddle wins Immunity, and coffee, creamer, milk, and donuts for the next three days." The teams cheered at getting more food besides rice and water. Some of them cheered for coffee. "Now, just one question before we begin. We have our players, but who will be Navigator and who will be Maze Runner?" Blader DJ asked.

"I'll be Navigator." Sophie, Kyouya and Argo said at the same time. Kyouya, realizing that if Argo and he argued it would just waste time, then said, "Never mind, I'll be Runner." Argo smiled.

"Alright then. Kenta, Kyouya, here are your blindfolds. If they come off before you exit the maze, you're disqualified, making your team lose. Got it?" Kenta and Kyouya nodded. "Navigators, climb up onto the rail." Sophie and Argo did as they were told and Blader DJ got ready to start. "Survivors ready? Go!" He said, and the challenge began.

Kenta and Kyouya ran into the maze and stopped when they hit a wall. "Go left!" both Navigators said, and the runners did as they were told. This continued until the Red Team had a hitch. "Go left! Argo said. Kyouya did as he was told and turned left. "No! You're other left!" Argo said. Kyouya frowned at this, as he had turned left, and turned around and yelled at Argo.

"I did turn left, you big galoot! Learn your left and right!" Kyouya said, then turned around and ran to Argo's "left". The Blue Team was going smoother than the Red Team, and they had the riddle about a half minute before the Red Team did.

"Looks like Blue has taken the lead." Blader DJ announced. Red Team had finally reached the end of the maze, but they had started to argue about which way to turn, as Kyouya had just come back a different way that Argo was telling him to go. "And Blue is out of the maze!" Blader DJ announced. Kyouya sighed at this, and went the way Argo was telling him to. Kenta had his blindfold off and was helping Sophie with the riddle. Kenta suddenly had a "eureka" moment and whispered the answer into Sophie's ear. Sophie nodded and relayed the answer to Blader DJ as Red got out of the maze. "Blue Team wins immunity and more food!" Blader DJ announced. He tossed the idol to Sophie as she and Kenta were congratulated by the others. They were lead back to camp with their donuts and coffee. "Red Team, You will be going to your Third Tribal Council in a row tomorrow night. Good luck." Blader DJ said as he walked back to the production camp. Red team sulked backed to camp.

_Dashan Confession: Wow! I can't believe they couldn't stop arguing and focus on the challenge! And Argo! Sheesh, if he can't tell his left from his right, he shouldn't be here._

**Red Team Camp – Day 17**

It had been silence since they walked into camp. Tsubasa and Dashan were the only ones talking and they were in the woods. "Alright, Argo needs to go, alright?" Dashan asked. Tsubasa agreed with a nod of his head. They walked back to camp. It was still silence as the sun set and the moon rose.

**Blue Team Camp – Day 18**

Gingka was up first. He grabbed a cup of coffee, put a little milk in it and drank that along with eating donuts. He was actually eating like a human being this morning, and some were glad to hear it. Madoka came out and sat down next to him, with her blanket around her shoulders and coffee in her hands. She leaned against Gingka, and he put his arm around her. Soon the other woke up, with Yuu and Kenta being the last ones awake. "I wonder who Red Team is going to eliminate tonight." Gingka asked.

"I hope Argo." Mei-mei said. "He deserves it. He was a jerk here and lost Red the challenge. Not that I'm complaining or anything, but I don't think anyone likes him." The Chinese girl finished.

"I don't know." Kenta said. "Kyouya was the one who was arguing during the challenge. If he had had complete faith in his partner, like I did with you, Sophie, then they probably could've beaten us. I certainly know that Kyouya is faster than me." Kenta said.

"Let's put it out of our minds." Julian said. He looked kind of sour this morning.

_Julian Confession: What the heck! Why did Blader DJ have to let it fall into Kenta and Sophie's hands! Now, my plan is failed. Everyone has forgiven Gingka, and I probably won't have another chance to get him out. Dang it!_

**Tribal Council, later that night…**

"Welcome, Red Team, to your third Tribal Council in a row!" Your Team is only getting smaller isn't it?" Blader DJ said. "You all don't look very happy right now, so I'll just let you get straight to the voting. Tsubasa, if you please."

Tsubasa walked up and voted.

Ryuga walked up and voted.

Kyouya walked up, and then held up a paper with Argo's name on it. "Sorry dude. Learn your left and right."

Argo walked up, and then held up Kyouya's name. "Right back at you." He said.

Dashan walked up and voted.

"Now, I will tally the votes. Whoever receives the most votes must exit Tribal Temple immediately. First vote…

Argo." He said. The muscular Brazilian man glared at Kyouya.

"Second vote…

Kyouya." Kyouya stared right back at Argo.

"Third vote…

Argo.

Fourth vote…

Kyouya. Tied at two votes apiece between Argo and Kyouya.

Fifth and final vote, fifth person sent to Redemption Island… Is…" Blader DJ said dramatically.

…

…

…

Argo." Blader DJ said. Argo, furious at having to leave, grabbed his torch, stormed up there and threw it at Blader DJ. The host caught it, and snuffed it. "Argo, the tribe has spoken. You must now walk down the Walk of Shame and ride the Boat of Loserdom to Redemption Island, where you will battle for the right to remain in the game. Good luck." the host said, and shoved him down the stairs of the Temple. "Remaining Red Team, congratulations on being the final four in your group. I hope that you'll make a comeback in the next challenge. Good luck." Blader DJ said as the rest of the Red Team walked back to their camp.

_Next Time, on Survivor: Beyblade Style!_

_With eleven left, the competition starts to heat up a bit more…_

"Survivors, are you ready for the hardest challenge yet?" Blader DJ asked.

_And will Hikaru reign supreme for the fourth time?_

"Hikaru starting to lose ground on Argo…" Blader DJ announced.

_Find out next time, on Survivor: Beyblade Style!_

_**A/N: This is my wordiest chapter yet, and I think my best one! What do you think? Can't update twice today, because I need to SLEEP. Like now. Good-bye. See ya next time!**_


	7. Are You Ready to Rumble?

_**A/N: Hello once again faithful readers! We're getting closer and closer to the merge and Hikaru's almost there. PLEASE READ THE ENTIRE BOTTOM NOTE! I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO SAY!**_

Episode 6: Are You Ready to Rumble?

**Last Time, On Survivor: Beyblade Style!**

_Hikaru had her closest call yet…_

Hikaru had finally lost herself in Chao's eyes, and at the worst possible time. She didn't snap out of it until he was completely into the water. She then dove down and tried to find the first puzzle bag. "Hikaru has lost the lead for only the second time she's been here!" Blader DJ announced.

_But she was able to pull out on top once again and keep herself in the game, but not without leaving an imprint on her opponent first._

"Hikaru wins immunity once again!" the host said. Chao hung his head in defeat. Hikaru saw this and went over. She held her hand out, in a peace offering. Chao slapped it. "That was for being an awesome competitor." Then she did something unexpected. She kissed him. Chao just went into it cool. When she pulled away she spoke again. "That was for seducing me." She said. Then she slapped him. "That was for trying to seduce me into losing." She walked away at that, and left Chao rubbing his cheek in pain.

_Meanwhile, back on Survivor Island, a switch was made, Blue giving Red their best two players, and Red giving up decent players._

"There was a team swap back at Redemption Island. We're on the Blue Team now!" Kenta said, holding out his newly painted blue blade.

_But Blue was able to pull out yet another win, making it their third in a row._

"Blue Team wins immunity and more food!" Blader DJ announced. He tossed the idol to Sophie as she and Kenta were congratulated by the others. They were lead back to camp with their donuts and coffee. "Red Team, You will be going to your Third Tribal Council in a row tomorrow night. Good luck." Blader DJ said as he walked back to the production camp. Red team sulked backed to camp.

_And Argo was sent to Redemption, for the fact that he lost the challenge for them, and couldn't tell his left from right._

Fifth and final vote, fifth person sent to Redemption Island… Is…" Blader DJ said dramatically. "Argo." Blader DJ said. Argo, furious at having to leave, grabbed his torch, stormed up there and threw it at Blader DJ.

_Will Gingka still be PO'd at Julian? Will the Red Team finally get a win? And what is Mei-mei doing in the background? Find out, on this episode of Survivor: Beyblade Style!_

**Blue Team Camp – Day 19**

"Oh my gosh, thank the lord for coffee." Madoka said. She had just woken up because of Gingka's snoring, but she wasn't one to hold grudges, not against her crush anyway. She was the first one up for once, and she had first pick at coffee and donuts. Gingka woke up soon after, and went to sit by Madoka. "Good morning Gingka." Madoka said.

"Good morning Madoka." Gingka replied. Everyone woke up eventually, at their own time. It was beginning to feel like a vacation for most of the Blue Team. They hadn't had to go to Tribal in more than a week, they kept getting awesome prizes for winning, and they were on a roll. Gingka knew it wouldn't last forever though, because every time they voted off a Red Team player, it was normally someone weak, and now all that was left was their strongest players. Going into the merge, it was important to try and get some of the middlemen out, those who were just kind of sitting in the background, participating in the random challenge. Gingka was forced out of his thoughts when Madoka knocked him on the head.

"I said, do you know who's going to watch Hikaru battle it out today?" Madoka said. Gingka snapped out of it. He shook his head no. "I'll go tell Julian to get the Tree Mail then." She got up and walked over to Julian. Gingka could see her conversing with him, and decided to go with him, see what had happened when he had told Gingka to send Argo and Kyouya to Redemption.

He followed him out of the camp, and caught up to him within the minute. He kept out of sight for a few more though, as he heard Julian talking to himself. "So, if I throw the challenge today, I can get Yuu out, and then make an alliance with Sophie and Kenta, and we'll battle it out with Gingka and his gang! Perfect!" he said. Gingka thought for a minute, and then decided to go back and talk with his alliance. He walked into camp, and motioned for them to follow him. They did as they were told and followed him into the other side of the woods.

"I just heard Julian plotting in the forest. He plans to throw the challenge today and blame it on you Yuu. He wants to eliminate one of us so he can team up with Sophie and Kenta, and then battle it out with us. I need your opinion." Gingka said. "We can both oppose him directly and vote him out if we lose, or we can team up with Kenta and Sophie first. Your choice." His teammates thought before Yuu spoke his mind.

"I think that if we just oppose him directly, in front of Sophie and Kenta, we won't have to team up with Kenta and Sophie, so we four can get into the merge." Yuu said.

"Good plan Yuu. You all agree with him?" Gingka asked. Madoka and Mei-mei nodded yes, so they walked back into camp. He was greeted by Julian drawing the marbles.

"Kenta and I are going to Redemption, looks like. Let's go Kenta." Julian said. He seemed in a hurry to get out of there as he left camp and headed to the boat.

_Julian Confession: What Gingka and his entourage don't know is that I'm already teamed up with Kenta and Sophie. We formed an alliance before the last challenge, and we've been thinking of new strategies. Lucky Gingka, I don't want to make him leave before the merge, as that would mean that I'd be the only good guy on this team._

**Redemption Island, one hour before the challenge.**

"I wonder where my opponent is?" Hikaru asked herself. She had seen the boat pull up last night. That person had been too stupid to look for fire, and she had ended up with the camp to herself once again. Argo was wondering where Hikaru was too, but on the opposite side of the island. He finally gave up trying to find her and just went to sit down at the Challenge Grounds. The setup this time was almost the same as the other time he'd been here. There was a metal pole hanging on two bamboo poles, and there were six bags on top of the pole. Then there were two basketball goals, with a three point line and five marks. He waited at the Temple for over an hour before Hikaru and Blader DJ finally showed up.

"There you are Argo. Now we can start." Blader DJ said. Argo looked behind him and saw Julian and Kenta from the Blue Team, and Ryuga and Kyouya from Red. "Now, the way this challenge is going to work, I'm going to give both of you a grappling hook. You have to shoot it at the six bags up there until you find a basketball. Then it's like a three-point contest, taking your shot at one of five marks until you finish them all. First person to finish their fifth three-pointer wins another three days on the island. Understand?" Blader DJ asked. Argo and Hikaru nodded, Hikaru with a frown on her face.

_Hikaru Confession: Wow, been a while since I've been in here. Anyways, I HATE basketball. I just hope that I can pull a few lucky shots in the end._

"Okay, Survivors ready?" Blader DJ asked. Hikaru and Argo got into a shooting stance at the starting line. "Go!" Blader DJ said, and both survivors fired. Hikaru got a bag on her first try, while Argo completely missed. Hikaru rolled her catch in, and untied the bag. Inside was a basketball. "Hikaru gets a lucky break to start out with, and she's already onto the three-point part!" Blader DJ said. Hikaru stepped up to the line and shot a perfect swish on her first shot. "Hikaru is on fire on this Challenge. And Argo is still unable to hit a bag." Indeed, Argo had missed a bag on his third shot. He got angry at his gun, and threw it on the ground, causing it to fire and snag a bag. Blader DJ and Argo just stared at it for a second. "Umm, I guess Argo got a bag."

_Argo Confession: Really? The ground has more talent at shooting a grappling hook than me? Who would've guessed!_

Argo quickly reeled in his catch, only to discover that he had snagged a cube. "Come on!" Argo said. Hikaru had now sunk her third three-pointer and looked over at Argo. She snickered and continued to shoot. Argo threw his gun on the ground again, and sure enough, it hooked another bag. This time he opened it, and to his annoyance, found another cube. "You've got to be kidding me." Argo said. Hikaru looked over at him again, before sinking her fifth shot. "Hikaru wins! Again!" Blader DJ said. Hikaru fist pumped while Argo got really, really mad. You could almost see the steam coming out of his ears as he stormed up to Blader DJ. "What?" Argo asked. Blader DJ was pretty scared, as a PO'd Argo was not a guy you wanted to interact with. Argo was pulling his hand back to punch something, but was hit in the back of the head with a bey, making him fall onto Blader DJ, unconscious.

"Thanks Kyouya." Blader DJ said. Kyouya nodded and started the walk back to the boat. Blader DJ and Hikaru went the other way, sharing the weight of Argo on their backs, and tossed him onto the boat to take him home.

_Argo's Last Words: Huh? Where am I? Did I… Kyouya! That little scoundrel hit me with his bey didn't he? Stupid blader…_

"Good luck Hikaru" Blader DJ said as she walked back to her camp.

**Red Team Camp – Day 19**

"Man, Hikaru is just unstoppable right now isn't he?" Dashan said. He was met with heads nodding.

_Dashan Confession: I feel like I'm the only one on this team who actually talks. _

"Any of you know what the Challenge is tomorrow?" Dashan asked. All heads turned to Tsubasa, as he was the WBBA's Secret Agent. Tsubasa shook his head, and Dashan settled down, realizing he wasn't going to get any talking from his teammates. It was silence in camp as the sun set on their 19th day at camp.

**Blue Team Camp – Day 20**

"Well, we're on our twentieth day." Gingka said.

"Yup." Kenta said. "Are you all ready to work hard today?" The green-haired boy asked. He was met with "YES!" from most everybody in the camp, except Julian, who stayed silent.

Julian was thinking of ways to throw every challenge he could think of. He really needed Yuu gone, or at least someone from Gingka's alliance. So when Mei-mei walked back with the Tree Mail for today, telling them to go to the Challenge, Julian felt ready.

**Reward/Immunity Challenge**

"Welcome back Survivors! Are you ready to face the hardest challenge yet?" Blader DJ asked. Some of the contestants looked nervous at this, while others beat their chests. "Alright then, if you'll look behind me, some of you may recognize a wrestling ring. Today's challenge will be a tag team wrestling match. There will be four players on each team. You will wrestle until you either are KO'd; you tap out, or tag out. If you tag out, that person gets in the ring and takes the others place. Blue Team, since you have three more members than Red, three of you will announce the match. Who's announcing?" Blader DJ asked. Madoka, Mei-mei, and Kenta's hands shot up, slightly before Yuu's did as well. "Sorry Yuu, looks like you're wrestling." Blader DJ said. The little boys head hung as he took his place next to the ring. The announcers took their place at their table, and Blader DJ pulled on a referee uniform over his head. "Now, who's up first?" Blader DJ asked. Julian and Ryuga crawled in. "Alright then, Survivor's ready?" Blader DJ said. Julian raised his hand, as if he needed to answer a question, but the 'ref' ignored it. "GO!" The host said. Ryuga came out of his stance and drop kicked Julian before he could come back down. As Julian came up, Ryuga came back at him and clotheslined him, sending him back down. Julian turned around and tried to get up again, but was clotheslined once more. This time, Julian stood up quickly knowing what was happening this time, but Ryuga back flipped over him and pushed him down with his feet, then landed on the rope.

"Looks like Ryuga is going for a body slam Madoka." Kenta said. Ryuga did indeed jump off the ropes and landed elbows first on Julian's back. He cringed in pain, but got up. Ryuga was up on the ropes again, and jumped before Julian could get up completely. He landed on Julian again, but this time stayed on him. "1, 2…" Blader DJ said, before Julian kicked Ryuga off of him. Ryuga landed and got back up, but was met with a kick to the stomach and a slap. Ryuga fell back down and Julian pinned him. "1, 2, 3!" The 'ref' said.

"Looks like Ryuga's out of the game." Mei-mei said.

Tsubasa climbed in to take Ryuga's place and roundhoused Julian before he could get back to his corner. Julian fell like a rock, unconscious. "1, 2, 3!" Blader DJ said.

"Now Tsubasa has come back in and avenged Ryuga." Madoka said.

Tsubasa quickly tagged Dashan in, and Sophie climbed in as well. They both started to circle each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. They stayed like this for a while, before Kenta said, "Get on with it!" Sophie made the first move while Dashan turned his head to look at Kenta. She tackled him to the ground and pinned him there, but Dashan kicked her off before Blader DJ could reach 2. He then climbed up on the ropes, and when Sophie tried to get up, he body slammed her. She kicked him off, but he came right back and got her head and leg in a hold. It took all of her might not to squeal, and she calmly said, "I… I…UNCLE!" Blader DJ got Dashan off of her and Sophie walked back to her corner. "Alright, it's 3 to 2, Red. Blue, who's next?" Blader DJ asked.

Gingka crawled in, psyched to kick some butt. He started to circle Dashan, who hadn't tagged out, and waited for him to make the first move. This time Dashan randomly charged at Gingka, but the redhead grabbed his arm and flipped him on the spot. He got down and pinned him. "1, 2, 3!" Blader DJ said. Gingka got off of Dashan, and he rolled out of the ring. Gingka stayed in another round and got ready to face Tsubasa. The silver haired boy got in slowly. He just stood there, until Gingka got bored and pulled back on the ropes, and ran ahead at full speed, trying to clothesline him. Tsubasa just ducked under it and drop kicked him, making him fly out of the ring into his corner. He quickly got back in and grappled with Tsubasa, as he was waiting for him in the ring. Gingka got the better of Tsubasa though, and flipped the older boy on his side. He quickly pinned him, but it only lasted to the count of two. Tsubasa kicked out and got up, only to be body slammed back down. This time the pin held longer, and Tsubasa wasn't able to get up by the count of three. He rolled out of the ring and Gingka prepared to face Kyouya. He was visibly fatigued by now, as he was facing his third blader. Kyouya rushed him, and Gingka didn't have time to react. Kyouya got hold of him, held the redhead above his head, and threw him down. Then he picked him back up and did the same thing twice. Only after that did he pin him. Gingka didn't even try to get up, and was eliminated.

"It all comes down to this." Kenta said. "Yuu versus Kyouya. Poor guy."

Yuu got in the ring, but didn't last long. One snarl from Kyouya and the poor boy fainted. Kyouya just got on top of him, ending the match and finally getting a win for the Red Team. "Red Team wins!" Blader DJ said, getting out of the ref uniform. "Red Team, not only have you won invincibility, your reward is a nice picnic in the mountains!" The final four Red Team members cheered. They followed Blader DJ to a helicopter and got on with him. The Blue Team walked back to camp, disappointed with their loss.

_Yuu Confession: I hope my teammates don't turn on me. I didn't do very well in the challenge._

When Blue Team walked back into camp, most of them walked into the shelter and went to sleep early. Only Yuu was left awake, wondering what he would do tomorrow.

**Reward**

"Oh my gosh! Meat!" Kyouya said, before diving into the food. The rest of the team followed, and only Tsubasa was left walking towards the table. And while the rest of them just shoveled any food they could find in their mouth, Tsubasa actually used manners, and ate slowly. When all was said and done, Kyouya was by far the fullest. You could see his belly had grown to twice its normal size, but the former face hunter could still walk fine. The Red Team got back on the copter and flew back to their camp.

**Blue Team Camp – Day 21**

Everyone woke up early that morning, due to going to sleep so early, but it was silence until around lunchtime. At that point, Gingka and Julian called their respective groups into the forest. "So, I think that we could vote off Julian. He's still plotting, and I don't like it. If he keeps on like this, our entire group will be gone. It would be better if we could actually work like a team, and not two separate groups, you know what I'm saying?" Gingka said. His alliance nodded, all except Mei-mei. She just walked away from the group.

_Mei-mei Confession: Julian had come up to me after the Challenge and asked me to vote for Yuu with him, and threatened to reveal my secret if I don't. I don't want my friends to know what I've done in the past, but I don't want to betray my alliance either. It's confusing; I don't know what will happen._

It was mostly silent on the way to Tribal, only a mutter here, and a whisper there, stuff like that. Things really picked up once they reached the temple though.

**Tribal Council**

"Welcome, Blue Team, to your second Tribal Council!" Blader DJ said. Some of the players gave a wave at the host but most remained unfazed. "Okay then, Kenta, how is the whole team right now?" Blader DJ asked.

"It's really divided right now. But one of the alliances will fall, eventually." Kenta replied

"Okay. Sophie, how is your first loss on the Blue Team? Is it disappointing at all?" Blader DJ asked.

"Well, if you ask me, it's pretty weird. The Blue Team was doing fine until we switched teams. Sometimes I think Kenta is a jinx." Sophie said, getting a glare from Kenta and a few giggles from Madoka and Mei-mei.

"Thanks Sophie. Now, as I can't seem to think of any more questions, we'll start the voting. Sophie, if you please?" Blader DJ said. Sophie walked up and voted.

Gingka walked up and voted.

Madoka walked up and voted.

Yuu walked up and voted.

Julian walked up, and then held up Yuu's name on a slip of paper. "You performance at the Challenge was pitiful." He said.

Kenta walked up and voted.

Mei-mei walked up, thought for about five minutes, then wrote down a name and handed it to Blader DJ.

"I will now tally the votes. Whoever receives the most votes must exit Tribal Temple immediately. First vote…

Yuu." Blader DJ announced. Yuu was already looking nervous.

"Second vote…

Julian

Third vote…

Julian.

Fourth vote…

Julian." Julian desperately pleaded that his threat to Mei-mei had worked.

"Fifth vote…

Yuu.

Sixth vote…

Yuu. Three votes apiece between Yuu and Julian. The seventh and final vote…"

Mei-mei realized that her vote was the deciding vote.

"Seventh person sent to Redemption Island…"

Gingka hoped that everyone had voted with him.

"Is…"

Julian looked at Mei-mei, who looked guilty.

"Julian." Julian sighed and walked up with his torch. "Julian, the tribe has spoken. You must now walk down the Walk of Shame and ride the Boat of Loserdom to Redemption Island, where you will battle for the right to remain in the game. Good luck." the host said. Julian walked out of the temple and down the stairs. "Remaining Blue Team, head back to camp. I'll see two of you tomorrow at Redemption Island." The rest of the Blue Tribe started the long walk back to camp.

_Next time, on Survivor: Beyblade Style!_

_The final ten expect a merge, and they think they have one…_

"Hold out your blades!" Blader DJ said, with paint in hand.

_And yet another is sent home. Who will it be? Find out next time, on Survivor: Beyblade Style!_

_**A/N: I have confirmed that there is going to be a sequel for this. It is going to be a fans vs. favs season. I am accepting applications and requests for favorites via PM from now until the next season starts. There will be 11 fans and 11 favorites. If I end up with more applications then I need, I will pick the ones that I like the best and make them in the story. No perfect contestants or Mary Sues. The application form is as follows.**_

_**Name (full name please):**_

_**Gender:**_

_**Looks:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Nicknames:**_

_**Strengths:**_

_**Weaknesses/Fears:**_

_**Looking for a relationship? If so, with what kind of person?**_

_** Likes:**_

_** Dislikes:**_

_** Weight/Height:**_

_** Clothes:**_

_** Bey:**_

_** That's it! I hope I get a lot of requests and applications. Man, the next season will be awesome!**_


	8. Chapter 8

___**A/N: Alright, first off, I have a lot of characters! Nine applications already! But, only one of them is a boy. No offense ladies, but that makes 12 girls if I bring all four of the ladies back from this season. So, I would EXTREMELY appreciate it if I could get a boy application. Come on, I know some of you have good imaginations! Use them! You got this! Also, I have a new poll up on my profile. You can pick up to three of your favorite characters to be in the next season. Now, the chapter. I think you will be utterly shocked.**_

Chapter 8: Merge! Right?

_Last time, on Survivor: Beyblade Style!_

_Hikaru fought it out with Argo on Redemption Island and she won! Only because Argo can't shoot a gun…_

"Hikaru wins! Again!" Blader DJ said. Hikaru fist pumped while Argo got really, really mad. You could almost see the steam coming out of his ears as he stormed up to Blader DJ. "What?" Argo asked. Blader DJ was pretty scared, as a PO'd Argo was not a guy you wanted to interact with. Argo was pulling his hand back to punch something, but was hit in the back of the head with a bey, making him fall onto Blader DJ, unconscious.

_And when the teams arrived at the Challenge Grounds, they were treated with a one way ticket to pain! Wrestling!_

Yuu got in the ring, but didn't last long. One snarl from Kyouya and the poor boy fainted. Kyouya just got on top of him, ending the match and finally getting a win for the Red Team. "Red Team wins!" Blader DJ said, getting out of the ref uniform. "Red Team, not only have you won invincibility, your reward is a nice picnic in the mountains!" The final four Red Team members cheered. They followed Blader DJ to a helicopter and got on with him. The Blue Team walked back to camp, disappointed with their loss.

_And Red Team finally won a Challenge! Who would've guessed! But Blue Team had to go to a Tribal Council, and it was…_

"Three votes apiece between Yuu and Julian. The seventh and final vote…"

Mei-mei realized that her vote was the deciding vote.

"Seventh person sent to Redemption Island…"

Gingka hoped that everyone had voted with him.

"Is…"

Julian looked at Mei-mei, who looked guilty.

"Julian."

_Julian! Does anyone like him? No? Okay then!_

**Blue Team Camp – Day 22**

"Well, looks like we're down to six now." Gingka said. Even though it was only their second elimination, that was also the reason they were down. They were doing so well, and then Blader DJ had to go and make it a full physical challenge. Julian was voted out only because Yuu was in their alliance. "But look at the bright side! The merge should be today!" Gingka said. Most of the Blue Team perked up at that, and only Sophie was left thinking.

"Uh, Sophie?" Kenta said. Sophie looked up. "Why are you thinking?" Kenta asked.

"Kenta, I don't think the merge is tomorrow." Sophie said. Kenta frowned.

"Why do you say that?" Kenta asked.

"Think about it. If you've seen Survivor before, you'd know that the merge happens when there are ten people left, normally." Sophie said. Kenta opened his mouth in protest, but Sophie continued speaking, knowing what he would say. "Yes, there are ten people left on the main island, but what about Redemption Island? There are two more over there. A person comes back at the merge don't forget. So, once someone is eliminated two nights from now, a person comes back and makes it ten!" Sophie said. Kenta, following her train of thought now, nodded in understanding, a look of knowing on his face.

"Good thinking Sophie!" Kenta said. Sophie smiled at the praise, but heard Madoka calling names.

"Mei-mei, Yuu, you two are going to Redemption." Madoka said. The two got up and walked up to the boat.

**Redemption Island**

Hikaru was glaring at Julian. Julian was glaring back. It was a staring war once again at Hikaru's camp.

_Hikaru Confession: Other than Ryuga, I would say that Julian was my most hated at camp. Why that snob worked with Dr. Ziggurat, I have no idea, but I think that he should go home. I'll try my hardest to knock him out._

Blader DJ and the spectators walked onto Hikaru's camp. Once they saw the staring match though, they took a step back and then called them. "Guys, time for the challenge." Blader DJ said. Hikaru sighed and got up. Julian did the same, and they walked to the Challenge Grounds. "This time, we have a memory challenge!" There are 20 tiles, each with a symbol under them. You must try and get a match of two symbols. Each match is a point; first one to five points wins. Got it?" Blader DJ explained. The two contestants nodded in understanding, and took their place on the starting line. "Survivors Ready? Go!" Blader DJ said, and they ran off to their tiles.

Hikaru got there first, and flipped over two random tiles, memorizing them. Julian flipped the first two tiles, and memorized them. They continued doing this until Hikaru's strategy prevailed about halfway through, and she got a match. "One point for Hikaru!" Blader DJ said. This continued for about another ten minutes. Julian's strategy was better suited for the challenge, and he was up 3 to 2 before long. "Another match for Julian!" Blader DJ said. He was now up 4 to 2, and he was still going strong. "Hikaru comes back with another point, and closes the gap by a point!" Blader DJ said. After that, they both hit a hitch, and couldn't seem to remember what tiles were what, and they started over. Hikaru flipped two random tiles, and voila, she got a match! It was now tied at four apiece. "Next match wins it!" Exclaimed Blader DJ. Soon one of them forgot their tiles once again, and started over. The other however, picked two tiles and got a match. That person raised their hands in victory as Blader DJ came over to check them. "Hikaru wins again!" Blader DJ said.

_Julian Confession: What! No way! I had that challenge in the bag! *he bangs his head against the side of the confessional* Now what! Arrrggh! Gingka, I'll get you!_

"Julian it's time to…" Blader DJ started.

"Shut up!" Julian said. He threw his blade on the ground and stormed off to the boat that would take him home.

"Okay… Hikaru, good job. Bye!" Blader DJ said. And with that, Blader DJ and the spectators walked off, leaving Hikaru to wonder what just happened.

**Red Team Camp – Day 22**

When Tsubasa and Kyouya walked back in from Redemption, they just sat down and tried to read. Dashan, still being the only one who likes to talk, tried to engage in conversation. "So, did Hikaru win again?" Dashan asked. Tsubasa nodded. "So, she'll be coming back tomorrow?" Dashan asked. Tsubasa shook his head. "Why?" Dashan asked. Tsubasa sighed and gestured to Kyouya. Kyouya had the same idea as Sophie, but wasn't afraid of revealing it to his teammates, as there were only three to reveal it to. "Okay, good idea Kyouya." Kyouya nodded his head in thanks and went back to his book.

_Dashan Confession: Seriously? I think Kyouya isn't talking just to mess with me. He talked all the time back in Metal City! I know, I had to be his roommate before the game started!_

Dashan eventually gave up, and it was silence was once again in the Red Team Camp as the sun set on their 22nd day at camp.

**Blue Team Camp – Day 23**

"So, you all ready for the merge?" Gingka asked. Everyone cheered, while Sophie and Kenta shook their heads, but Gingka didn't see it. "Then let's go!" Gingka said, and they all walked off.

_Sophie Confession: I don't know why Madoka and her friends even follow Gingka around anymore. He's just getting bossier and bossier, but still being nice. And Madoka? You can do better than him, trust me._

**Reward/Immunity Challenge**

"Welcome, bladers, to the 7th Challenge!" Blader DJ said. "But first, I believe some of you have been waiting for something." Blader DJ said, paint in hand. Gingka and Madoka put smiles on their faces. "Hold out your blades!" Blader DJ said. The bladers did as they were told. Blader DJ walked up to Sophie first, and took her bey. He tossed it around a bit before he threw the paint can behind his back! "Now you can put them back in your holsters." Blader DJ said. Most of the bladers on the Blue Team had bewildered looks on their faces as they put their beys back in the holsters. "We aren't having a merge today!" Blader DJ said. "It will be another team race, this time a one-by-one race. You will each have to go through the obstacle course, one at a time. When the person in front of you finishes, you can start. The first person to have four of their bladers through the course wins immunity, and a helicopter ride! With food!" Blader DJ explained. Most of them were still thinking about the fake merge, though the ones that had guessed correctly cheered. "Blue Team, you have two more players than the Red Team, so you'll have to sit two people out." Kenta and Yuu raised their hands. "Alright, you two come sit by me. Everyone else, go stand at the starting line." Everyone did as they were told, and Blader DJ explained the rest of the course. "First, you will go through a hay stack. Then, climb up a rope and slide back down. Then you must avoid giant swinging foam balls. Then you must swim for 50 feet without coming up for a breath."

_Gingka Confession: -CENSOR-! I CAN'T SWIM!_

"Then you finish by climbing two 10 foot tall wire fences. Survivors Ready? Go!" The host said, and they were off. It was Sophie versus Tsubasa first, and they both got through the first two obstacles with ease, but it was the giant foam balls that caught Sophie off guard, and it sent her flying into the mud below. "Sophie has a bad wipeout." Blader DJ said. Tsubasa finished the balls and went onto the swim, joined by Sophie when he was halfway through. Tsubasa was an excellent underwater swimmer, and finished quickly. Sophie was just behind him as they both started to climb the fence. Sophie was a faster climber than Tsubasa though, and she crossed the finish line just as Tsubasa got to the top of the 2nd fence. "Mei-mei go! You too Dashan." Blader DJ said. They both took off. They both got through the hay stack easily, but Dashan had a hard time climbing, and he lost some ground there. Mei-mei crossed through the swinging foam balls easily, but Dashan failed again, and was sent flying into the mud. Mei-mei started on the swim, and she wasn't a fast swimmer. But she made it through anyway, because Dashan had gotten hit again on the foam balls, and he had to start again. Mei-mei, being the awesome kung-fu genius that she is, almost ran up the fence, jumped off, and then did it again. Dashan was still on the balls. "Gingka, go!" Blader DJ said. Gingka ran off, jumped over the hay stack, and jumped on the rope. He climbed quickly, and got to the top. He jumped off and ran to the foam balls, where Dashan was still having trouble. Gingka quickly ran through them, much to the dismay of Dashan, but stopped dead at the water. He gulped. He didn't want to let his team down, but he had to do it. So he jumped. And stayed down there. "Um, Gingka?" Blader DJ asked. He got no response. "Gingka!" Blader DJ said. Dashan had finally finished the balls, but noticed Gingka wasn't on the fence yet. He stuck his head under the water and saw the redhead floating. He quickly swam and got him, then swam as fast as he could to the other side. He threw him down on the ground and looked around.

"Does anyone know how to revive him?" he asked. Madoka wished she knew mouth-to-mouth. But, she didn't. "-CENSOR. - Dude, you might want to…" Dashan started.

Blader DJ cut him off. "Got it. Medical!" He screamed, and sure enough, a few nurses came and put him on a truck.

"We'll bring him back once he's ready." The nurse said, and she drove off.

It was silent for a few moments, before Blader DJ talked once again. "Well, I guess we have to finish the challenge." He said. That got their attention.

"WHAT! Madoka said. "WHY? IF HE'S ELIMINATED, I SWEAR TO…"

"Calm down Madoka! Sheesh. Listen, even if he's eliminated, there will be no one to face Hikaru on Redemption Island next. Unless one of you just wants to quit." No one wanted to quit. "Alright then. Someone will start where Gingka left off, and Dashan will start at the fences. Go." He said. Madoka dived into the water, and swam quickly after Dashan. But she was disappointed by Gingka, and she seemed to be disturbed by his absence. She didn't try her hardest, and Dashan had already finished the fences, and Ryuga had caught up to her. They both finished at the same time, and the last two went. "Kyouya and Sophie, go!" Blader DJ said. Sophie seemed confused at hearing her name a second time.

"Fine." She said, and ran after Kyouya, she caught up with him at the foam balls, and they both wiped out. But Kyouya got back up first and past the obstacle. He swam quickly, and started to scale the first fence. Sophie was halfway through the swim, but she was tiring. Kyouya finished the second wall when she started the first, and he crossed the finish line. "Red Team wins immunity and a helicopter ride!" Blader DJ announced. Blue Team had a mixture of anger, sadness, and frustration across their faces. Red Team got on the helicopter. "Blue Team, I will see you tomorrow night. Good luck." Blader DJ said, then got on the helicopter with the Red Team and took off.

The Blue Team was silent on the way back, wondering about Gingka.

**In a Medical Tent, on the other side of the island...**

"Where… Where am I?" Gingka asked. He looked around at his surroundings. He was definitely not in the Blue Team Camp, that's for sure. He tried to sit up, but his right arm wouldn't move. A nurse came in.

"Gingka, I'm afraid…

**Blue Team Camp – Night 23**

"Well, we have to vote someone off." Madoka said. She was the most cut down by Gingka's near drowning.

"Look, I'm going to say this once." Sophie said. "I don't want to eliminate any of you. I knew that there wouldn't be a merge today, but I didn't want to hurt you guys. So, I'm offering to vote myself off." The blue-haired girl said. Everyone thought it over. It was big of her to do something like this.

_Sophie Confession: They actually think I'd vote myself off? I already told Kenta my plan, and if I can get one more person on board, then lover girl over here is gone. Done. Kaput._

"Well, I… Gingka!" Madoka screamed. Gingka had in fact come through the woods. He wore a cast on his right arm and his red hair was slicked back for once.

"Hey guys." Gingka said feebly. Madoka ran over and hugged him fiercely. "Guys, I… I won't be able to play anymore." The redhead said. They all stared at him with their mouths open.

"Why?" Yuu asked. "Is it because of your cast thingy?" The boy said. Gingka nodded.

"The shock of my fear and almost drowning caused my arm to kind of, well… shut down. It's going to take a couple of months to get it to come back. The game will be over by then, so…"

"Skip it Gingka. If you're going, I'm going with you." Madoka said. The others stared at her too.

"Madoka! Why? You're our strongest mental player. The Red Team is all muscle right now. If you go, then we'll need Hikaru." Sophie said. Madoka shook her head.

"You don't need me. If Gingka goes without me, I won't be worth a thing. Trust me; it will all be better this way. For everyone." Madoka replied. They all sighed.

_Kenta Confession: Man, I hate to see Gingka go, but, if his arm isn't working right now… All I can say is, he better get Pegasus back._

"Okay Madoka." Kenta said, his eyes shut tight. "I'll vote for you." He said. The girl smiled.

"Me too." Yuu said. The other girls were a bit more reluctant, but they gave in as well. "Alright, let's go find Blader DJ.

**Tribal Temple – Night 24**

"Well, you all voted for one person." Blader DJ said. "Madoka, it's your turn to go, but before you go, I have one question. You obviously want to be with Gingka, but when you vote yourself out, you go to Redemption Island, not home with Gingka. So, you can forfeit your right to be in the game totally, or you can go home with Gingka. Your choice." He said. Madoka thought for a moment, before whispering something in the host's ear. Blader DJ smiled and announced out loud, "Madoka, you will now go home with Gingka!" He said. Madoka smiled and walked to the Walk of Shame, where Gingka was waiting for her. He took her hand and walked onto the boat that would take her home. They both smiled on the way out.

_Next time, on Survivor: Beyblade Style!_

_Gingka had barely missed an eating challenge…_

Yuu and Mei-mei squared up to the table to eat the grossest thing they've ever eaten…

_And will the tribes finally be merged? Find out next time, on Survivor: Beyblade Style!_

_**A/N: Well, I finally finished this chapter. I kept getting sidetracked every time I tried to finish it, so I ended up making it a short chapter. I will try my hardest to make the next chapter a long one, but my brother's b-day is today, so I'll update tomorrow. Bye, and don't forget that poll!**_


	9. Stomach of Steel

_**A/N: I'm back with another episode of Beyblade: Survivor Style! Quick note, I probably won't be adding a **_**Last Time **_**section on my chapters from here on out. Just FYI. **_

Episode 8: Stomach of Steel

**Blue Team Camp – Day 25**

"Oh man, oh man, oh man!" Mei-mei said. "Our main muscle and main brain are gone. Gone! Darn it Madoka, if I get my hands on you…"

"Calm it." Said Sophie. "We can handle it. Even though 'we' isn't going to be in play much longer." She said. This got inquisitive stares from her teammates. "Are you that dense? Look, it was a fake merge last time, and there's no one on Redemption Island but Hikaru." There were still blank stares. Sophie sighed. "The merge is today!" she screamed.__Her teammates jumped, but they understood now.

"So? Even if the merge is today, we'll still be in an alliance, right?" Yuu asked. Mei-mei and Sophie looked at each other.

_Mei-mei Confession: Why, oh why was I stuck on a team with the two kids? Why couldn't I have been on the other team, with all of the strong ones!_

"I don't see why not, Yuu." Kenta said. Yuu smiled and laid back. Soon he was asleep. It was silence for a bit until Mei-mei spoke up.

"I'll go get the Tree Mail." She said. The Chinese woman stood up and walked into the forest, leaving Sophie and Kenta alone. There was an awkward silence between them until Yuu snorted like a pig and rolled over. This caught a giggle from Kenta. Mei-mei walked back into camp and sat down. She quickly looked over at Yuu. "It's not my turn. It is definitely not my turn." She said. Kenta threw his hands in the air, like saying, 'wasn't me', leaving Sophie. She sighed and crawled over to wake up Yuu. When the boy was awake, Mei-mei read the letter. "It says we ALL go to Redemption today. Guess you were right Sophie." She said. Sophie gave a triumphant nod.

"Well, let's go!" she said. She quickly stood up and ran off into the woods, followed shortly by the rest of her team.

**Red Team Camp – Day 25**

"So it says we all go to Redemption?" Kyouya said. Tsubasa nodded his head. "Well, I guess we better get going then." He said. He started to get up, but was pulled back down by Dashan. "No. We all need to talk first." He said. His words were met with stoicism, and he continued. "I'm pretty sure that this is going to be the merge, so this'll be our last chance to talk as a team. I suggest that we stay together, as an alliance, after the merge. It'll be easier to stick together and get to the final four then. Do we agree?" he said. His teammates nodded slowly, unsure.

_Tsubasa Confession: I don't trust Dashan anymore. He's still trustworthy, but I tend generally NOT to trust leaders. He's just sort of took over as a leader, and, in truth, I think he's the first to go._

After they agreed on that, Dashan stood up. "Well, that's all I had to say. Now let's go get merged." They stood and walked off into the woods, towards the boat.

**Redemption Island – Day 25**

Hikaru was fairly nervous. She hadn't seen anyone pull in from the docks last night, and that was unusual. There was normally someone there every three days. She was packing up the remainders of her camp. She felt there was something going to happen, and that it wasn't going to be here. She set fire to her wood shelter and took off towards the Redemption Temple. She was greeted by the remaining… Eight contestants? She counted on her fingers, and came to the conclusion that there was one missing. "I see you're confused Hikaru." Blader DJ said. The girl nodded her head. "Well, it's okay to be. There were two people sent home last night, Gingka and Madoka, so now there are only eight." She nodded. "Now, if you would be so kind as to step into line with the other contestants, you can get back into the game." She stopped. Did that mean... She was back in the game? She glared at Ryuga, who gulped.

_Ryuga Confession: The boy was sweating in the confessional. "Okay, I'm officially scared. That girl is out to get me, and she lasted, I don't know how many challenges to do it. She's stronger than me, faster than me, and actually smarter than me. Dude, she needs to GO!"_

She stepped into line, and Blader DJ continued. "Okay, several things. First off, there is no more Redemption Island!" He said. "That means no more second chances!" Some of the contestants nodded, while others frowned. "Next, taking its place are hidden immunity idols."He held up a wooden idol the size of his hand with two blades facing each other. "There are four of them scattered throughout the main island, and if you find one, you may use it to guarantee immunity at anytime during the game, though I'd use it during an elimination ceremony." He chuckled at his own joke, but shortly after, he continued. "If you win a reward challenge, you will get the designated reward for that challenge, but you will also receive a clue to the whereabouts of a idol. That brings me to my second thing. There will no longer be one challenge together, but two challenges, a reward and an immunity challenge. Third, of course, Hikaru has won the right to come back to the main island and compete again. Fourth, if you are eliminated, you will go to a jury, which will decide your fate in the final Tribal Council. Fifth, and last of all, there are no longer two teams. You are now one, whole, team!" He said. With the last sentence, the nine contestants remaining bursted into cheers, high-fiving one another, hugging, the latter. Even Sophie and Tsubasa joined in. "Now, just one question." Blader DJ said. The contestants stopped and listened. "Which camp will you be going to? The Red Team or the Blue Team? Because, there is only Green Team now." He said. The contestants didn't think for long.

"Blue Team!" Kenta said. "The Red Team camp sucks!" the boy said. This got some frowns from the former Red Team, but they grudgingly nodded.

"Alright then. To celebrate the merging of the tribes, you will now eat a feast!" he announced. He pulled back a curtain that was behind him to reveal an endless table of food. Almost every kind of food imaginable was on that table. Most of the players' mouths watered, especially the former Red Teams'. They dove into the food, and started to eat. They ate, and ate, and ate, and ate until they could eat no more. They waddled away from the table one by one, until there was no one left. "Now, we should head back to the boat. Red, blue, you are no longer two tribes. From this point in the game on, you shall be known as the Green Tribe. Good luck, and may the best player win." They walked back to the boat and sped back to the island.

**Green Team Camp – Evening 25**

"Boy, now I know what I've been missing." Dashan said as they walked back into camp. He looked around at his new clearing. He saw a spacey shelter, a large fire not far off, and a good supply of food. Blader DJ had supplied them with another bag of rice, as there were more mouths to feed now. Some of the bladers were already tired, and they retired into their place under the shelter. Kyouya, Sophie, and Mei-mei were left up. The three looked at each other awkwardly, before one spoke up.

"Look, we don't have anything against each other right?" Sophie asked. Kyouya shook his head, and Mei-mei looked cautiously at Kyouya before shaking hers too. "Well, I'm not suggesting an alliance, but how about we just don't shoot for each other right now. Okay?" she asked. The other two pretty willingly nodded their heads and they went off to sleep. What they didn't know was that they were short two members, and that they were both off in the woods.

"Stop, stop, stop!" Ryuga said. "I'll listen, I'll listen!" he said. Hikaru nodded, and let go of him. "Thank you. I don't think my foot was supposed to reach my back." He said, rubbing his back. Hikaru shook her head.

"Alright listen, I didn't call you back here to beat you up. I propose a secret alliance." She said. Ryuga's eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

_Ryuga Confession: WHAT THE –BLEEP- !_

"I'm sorry, say what now?" Ryuga asked, cleaning his ears out.

"I said, I propose a secret alliance, me and you. I've had this whole game planned out from the moment I set foot in that recording studio. I planned to make the rest of the players think that I hate with all of my will, then get far enough in the game to where I make an alliance with you. We pick up players along the way, and we'll be in the top three or four. No one will suspect us, and being from different teams, we can sway the way they judge our alliance. We can win!" she explained. Ryuga nodded his head. She made sense, but still…

"What proof do I have that I can trust you?" he asked. Hikaru sighed.

"I have no grudge against you, even after what you did to me. You were under dark power. I can understand that. I forgive you." She said. Ryuga looked surprised.

_Ryuga Confession: I didn't see this coming. At all. I mean seriously, she had that planned out? She is a force to be reckoned with._

"Fine. We'll see where this goes." He said. Hikaru sighed in happiness.

"Good." She said. She smiled at him, but then did something unexpected. She gave him a peck on the lips. "Good night." She said, and walked off, leaving Ryuga in a daze.

_Ryuga Confession: Okay, either I'm completely, totally, insanely crazy, or Hikaru just kissed me. Yep, I'm crazy._

Ryuga soon followed her to the shelter, and took a spot as far away from Hikaru as possible. Soon, everyone was asleep, and the 25th day of camp ended.

**Green Tribe Camp – Day 26**

When Ryuga woke up, he looked over at where Hikaru was sleeping last night, but she was gone. He instantly panicked. Not knowing where she was means she could sneak up on him with another surprise kiss, not that he didn't want another one. He just wanted to be in control of the next one.

"What are you looking for?" Tsubasa asked from outside the shelter. Ryuga got up and went outside to talk with the teenager. He was met by not only Tsubasa, but Mei-mei too.

"Good morning to you too, Tsubasa." He said grumpily. "What do you want?"

"Only to talk, friend. I think us three would make a good alliance." He said.

They thought about it. Ryuga and Mei-mei exchanged looks, and nodded. "Sure" Mei-mei said.

"Good, now scatter. I don't want the others to know." He said. They scattered.

All of a sudden, a loud horn was heard in the distance. "Challenge time already?" Yuu said. "That's so stinky!"

"That's the way it is." Hikaru said. The people who were still sleeping were now up, and they all walked to the Challenge Grounds.

**Immunity Challenge**

"Welcome, Survivors." Blader DJ said. "Today's challenge is, you guessed it, a food challenge!" he said. Some of the contestants whooped in celebration, while others groaned.

_Kyouya Confession: They could've told us there was a food challenge BEFORE we ate all that food yesterday. Sheesh._

"Today you will be eating some of the grossest things you have ever eaten. You will each get food from my mystery vat over here," he gestured to a vat that reeked of unspeakable things, not to mention it was bubbling. "You may either choose to step out right now, or at any time during the challenge. If you do not finish your round, you are out. If you barf, you are out. Last person standing wins. Understand?" he finished. He got nods all around. "Good. Now take a spot on the table, unless you would like to step out now." Everyone took a spot except for Mei-mei.

_Mei-mei Confession: I'm not going to take that chance. I wouldn't last that long anyway._

"Okay, your first round will be, mystery mush!" he said. He put on a gas mask and grabbed the vat, pouring some of it on every plate. "Good luck." Kenta and Yuu dug right in, being the curious lads that they are. Kenta, however, didn't have the stomach to eat that fast, and quickly ran behind the bushes. "One down." Blader DJ said. The tough males, Kyouya, Ryuga, and Tsubasa, dug through and finished. Hikaru and Sophie were a bit slower, looking at what was in front of them for a bit, before slowly digging in. "Next course, donuts deep fried with worms!" He set down three donuts on every plate. Most were happy about this, until they got a little deeper in, and discovered worms. Kyouya and Ryuga took one look at this, before shrugging and eating as though they weren't there. Yuu never even noticed the worms, and dug in.

"These are some weird tasting donuts." He observed, getting some weird looks from the others.

_Sophie Confession: That kid must have a stomach of steel. He didn't even notice the worms, and all he has to say is it tastes weird? Boy._

Sophie was unable to finish, as she had a particular dislike for worms, and Tsubasa refused to eat anything that was once living and innocent. "You know we cooked the mystery mush with purely animal right?" Blader DJ said. Tsubasa turned pale and green, and ran back to where Kenta was.

"That's three down." The host observed. "Anyone else?" he asked. Everyone else grudgingly accepted the worms and wolfed it down. "Third course, grilled donkey tongue!" he threw down five once-donkey tongues on the plates. Yuu just blazed through it, not even listening to the host anymore, because he was getting free food. Kyouya, having traveled with a donkey before, and actually growing attached to it, threw up at the sight of donkey tongues. That was enough to unnerve Ryuga, and he threw up as well. Hikaru smiled, knowing she had outlasted her… What did she consider him as? Acquaintance? That's it. She had outlasted her acquaintance. It was now just Yuu and Hikaru left, and the fourth course… "How about fried chicken gizzards with a side of whale blubber?" Some of the contestants looked at Blader DJ like he was insane. "The whales were already dead when we got to them, don't worry. We didn't harm the great creatures in any way." Most of them settled down after that. Yuu had already finished his meal, no surprise there. Hikaru was moving slower than before, her belly filling. She only had gotten through a quarter of her meal, before she stopped altogether.

"I'm through." She said. Yuu quickly took her plate and gobbled up the rest of her food, before sitting back with content.

_Yuu Confession: That was the best challenge ever! I can't believe I won! Wait, what did I just eat?_

"Well, Yuu, that means you have invincibility. The rest of you, you are in jeopardy. Tomorrow night is the elimination ceremony. Choose wisely." He walked off at that, leaving the contestants to walk back to camp.

**Green Tribe Camp – Night 27**

Most of the players walked back into camp miserable, either from eating too much, or from barfing their brains out. The original blue alliance, however, had broken off and was in the woods talking. "So, who do we vote for tonight?" Sophie asked.

"How about Kyouya?" Hikaru said, walking up. "He did fairly well in the challenge today, so you could vote him off." Most of the alliance was unnerved at Hikaru showing up in the middle of a meeting.

"What do you want?" Mei-mei asked. Hikaru shrugged.

"Just a chance to join up with you all. The more players you have, the stronger you are right?" all but Yuu looked a little untrusting at that suggestion.

"Ooh! Please Sophie! Can she join, can she join, can she join!" he asked. Sophie sighed, unable to resist Yuu's cute face.

"Fine. But we shouldn't vote for Kyouya right now. I don't want to give her that much power yet." She said, glaring at her.

"Okay then, how about Dashan?" Kenta said. "After that poor performance, I wouldn't be surprised if some of his old teammates voted for him." Most of the others had no objection to that, so that was what they went with. They all went back to camp separately, so as not to arouse suspicion from the others. Most were asleep anyway, and soon, everyone was snoring peacefully.

**Green Tribe Camp – Morning 27**

Most of the tribe woke up peacefully, and some went to the river to wash up. Ryuga and Hikaru were among those, and the other backed away from those two. "We're voting for Dashan. Try and get some on your team to vote, in case some of mine gets any funny ideas." She said. He nodded, and they went back to business, Hikaru throwing in a slap to make it look real.

Back in the camp, the original red was deciding who to vote. "I say Hikaru. She's too big of a threat to keep in this game." Kyouya said.

"I agree." Dashan said. "Tsubasa?" the elder boy shrugged.

_Tsubasa Confession: I have no intention of following Dashan. I'm thinking of even voting for him, instead of whom I have in mind._

"Okay, we'll vote for Hikaru." Dashan said, while Ryuga was walking in.

_Ryuga Confession: Why do they have to target the person I'm in a secret alliance with? The second I get back into camp I hear this. Boy._

**Tribal Council**

"Welcome, Survivors, to the first Tribal after Redemption is gone. Any thoughts Tsubasa? Or words at all?" he asked. Tsubasa shook his head no, and Blader DJ sighed. "I didn't think so. How about you Hikaru? You were the first one voted off before you were sent to Redemption, and I think you proved you belong here over there. Thoughts?" he asked. Hikaru nodded her head.

"I'm actually surprised I got back. There were some close calls, like the time with Chao Xin, and Julian. Then there were some I just wiped the floor with, for example, Argo. It had its ups and downs."

"Thanks for that insight Hikaru. Now Yuu, any ideas on who you're voting for tonight?" Yuu nodded.

"I do, but I'm not telling you." Yuu said, giving Kenta a high five. Blader DJ rolled his eyes.

"So, before I get humiliated any more, let's vote. Sophie, you're up." He said. Sophie walked up and put her slip in the box, followed by Kenta and Mei-mei. Yuu walked up and put his vote in the box, followed by Tsubasa, who took his time before voting. Kyouya voted, followed by Hikaru and Ryuga, Hikaru giving Ryuga a wink that no one else caught.

Blader DJ took the box and shook the votes around. "I will now tally the votes. Whoever receives the most votes becomes a jury member until the game ends, and are sent away to a resort on Redemption Island." Hikaru eyes widened, not realizing they could build a resort that fast.

"First vote…

Dashan.

Second vote…

Sophie.

Third vote…

Hikaru." The three that were voted looked surprised, and Hikaru sent an angry stare Ryuga's way. The boy looked genuinely scared, so she knew he tried to stop them.

"Fourth vote…

Dashan.

Fifth vote…

Sophie." Sophie looked surprised at hearing her name a second time, not realizing they'd be after her.

"Sixth vote…

Hikaru.

Seventh vote…

Dashan. Two votes Hikaru, two votes Sophie, three votes Dashan. One more vote sends the boy home" Blader DJ added dramatically.

"Eight vote…" Blader DJ said, seeing beads of sweat fall from Dashan's hairline.

"Eight person off the island…" The host announced.

"Is…" Mei-mei held a smirk as she realized who was going home.

"Dashan." He finished. Dashan looked dumbstruck, and mumbled something about 'backstabbers' and 'betrayers' as he walked up to the host, torch in hand.

"Dashan Wang, you played an admiral game, made it to the top nine, but I'm afraid your game ends here. You must now leave the Tribal Temple, take the Walk of Shame and ride the Boat of Loserdom to Redemption Island, where you will relax until called upon again. Have fun." The host said as he extinguished Dashan's flame, and the boy left the temple.

_Dashan's Last Words: Well, I wasn't expecting this, that's for sure. Hikaru should've been gone! But two people on my own team betrayed me and voted for Sophie! What's up with that? Oh well. If I had to pick one person to win, it would be Hikaru. She deserves that million, no matter how much her anger blinds her. Good luck Hikaru. Now I get Zurafa back, right?_

"Remaining Survivors, you are the final eight. You have made it to the halfway point in the game, and the game only gets tougher. Good luck. I'll see you tomorrow for our first Reward Challenge.

_Tsubasa Confession: Yes, I voted for Sophie. She is a threat, whether anyone else believes it or not. I got Ryuga to vote with me, but Mei-mei wouldn't vote for her fellow female. She will be next to go._

"Now head back to camp." Blader DJ finished, and the contestants did as they were told. They fell asleep back at camp, and ended the day with a nice rest.

_**A/N: That's the chapter. The tribes are merged, and Dashan's game is done. Don't think anyone saw it coming, but this story shapes itself. See you next time.**_


	10. The Strongest Will

_**A/N: And I'm finally back with another episode of Beyblade: Survivor Style! I was grounded this whole time, and I wasn't allowed anywhere near the computer. Hopefully I'll update more frequently now.**_

Episode 9: The Strongest Will

**Green Team Camp – Morning 28**

"I swear as soon as I get my hands on Ryuga…" Hikaru muttered as she got out of the shelter. Ryuga was nowhere in sight, and he had reason to be gone. Hikaru swore under her breath and sat down. Kyouya walked out of the shelter next, and sat down next to her. They both sat in awkward silence for a while.

"So, um… Do you still hate Ryuga?" Kyouya asked. Hikaru glared at him.

_Hikaru Confession: Why is he asking? Curiosity, or… Does he know?_

"Yes, yes I do." She answered, and quieted down again, the cogs of her mind turning.

"Hey guys!" Yuu suddenly appeared between Kyouya and Hikaru, giving them quite a fright. "Oh, Hikaru? Ryuga is hiding from you in the woods, just so you know." Snitched Yuu. Hikaru smiled evilly and ran off, determined to find him. "And Kyouya?" Kyouya turned at his name. "Stop staring at Hikaru. You staring at her isn't going to make her like you." Kyouya's eyes widened in shock and anger as he turned to Yuu, but the boy had disappeared again. Kyouya sighed.

_Kyouya Confession: I don't know what he's talking about. If he thinks I'd like Hikaru… Well, he's insane. I'd never like a girl with that kind of attitude. Or girls at all, for that matter._

Tsubasa and Kenta stepped out of the shelter, followed shortly by Sophie. "Where's Ryuga?" Kenta asked, looking around. "And Hikaru?"

"In the woods. Both of them." Kyouya answered. Kenta nodded and sat down next to Kyouya. Sophie just stared for a second, before walking off with Tsubasa in tow. Kyouya turned around to see if there was anyone else, but only Mei-mei was left in the shelter, and she was sound asleep.

"So… got an alliance?" Kenta asked. Kyouya decided not to answer that question. "You sure?" Kenta asked again. Kyouya sighed. The younger boy got up and left Kyouya alone after that. Kyouya got up and left after that too.

Deep in the woods, Ryuga had his back pressed against the tree, hoping Hikaru wouldn't find him.

_Ryuga Confession: If Hikaru finds me, I'm dead meat. I didn't even __**TRY **__and stop them from voting for her last night. Big mistake._

"Found you." Hikaru said, sneaking up on Ryuga. The boy nearly jumped out of his pants as he turned around to face her. "So, you want to tell me what happened last night?" she asked.

"No." Ryuga replied.

"Why not? Scared you're going to get hurt?" Ryuga nodded. "Have you not learned?" the girl sighed. "We're in an alliance. I'm not going to hurt you. I may send someone to hurt you, but I won't hurt you. Now, tell me what happened last night." She asked in her most pleading voice. Ryuga calmed down as he started the story…

Back at camp, the horns were heard over the sounds of the forest. "Challenge time." Sophie observed. Mei-mei crawled out of the shelter, with bags under her eyes.

"Beauty sleep, my foot." She muttered. She got up nonetheless though, and they headed to the Challenge Grounds, Ryuga and Hikaru following shortly behind.

**Reward Challenge**

"Good morning Survivors." Blader DJ said. "Look, I'm not in a good mood this morning, so I'm going to say this once, and only once. We're doing a willpower challenge today. You're going to stand on wooden pedestals in the middle of the lake, five feet above the water. At certain intervals, I will offer prizes for you to jump off. The last person standing on the poles wins two things. One, a clue to the whereabouts of an immunity idol, and second, the choice of one person to bring back into the game." He yelled. Some of the players' eyes widened at that. "Yeah, someone's coming back into the game. That person will not have to participate in the Immunity Challenge, and also gets immunity for the next Tribal Council, so no one can vote them off as soon as they get back. So go get on your pedestals." He ordered. They did so, and the challenge began.

-20 minutes in…-

The players were starting to get bored, just sitting around, when Blader DJ called out the first bribe. "All you can eat, pancakes, sausage, bacon, eggs, and orange juice." he said. Yuu and Kenta jumped in almost immediately, extremely hungry. Blader DJ looked around. "Five more seconds and the bribe is off." He said. Mei-mei thought for a second, then jumped off as well. "And we're done! Mei-mei, Yuu and Kenta all get the food." The rest of the players settled in for another boring wait.

-40 minutes in…-

"Cannonball!" Sophie yelled on her way down.

_Sophie Confession: Don't judge me. I was bored, and I really don't care about the bribes. Knowing the producers, those clues would probably be useless anyway._

"Alright then, four left. Next bribe, you get immunity at Tribal." Tsubasa quickly stepped off. "Tsubasa gets immunity. No one else." He said, right before Ryuga stepped off.

_Ryuga Confession: Step too soon…_

"Final two. Good luck." Blader DJ said, before walking off.

"Where is he going?" Kyouya asked. Hikaru shrugged and sat down again.

-1 hour, 30 minutes in…-

"Have a good time?" Blader DJ asked as he walked back in. Hikaru and Kyouya stared at him, while everyone else nodded. "Good. Now, this next bribe is a doozy. You will get your Beyblade back for the rest of the competition. Never to be taken again." Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Blader DJ.

_"Should I do it?" Kyouya asked himself. "Leone is the color of my team anyway, so it won't matter. That immunity idol should be easy enough to find… Okay."_

Kyouya stepped off the platform. But not soon enough. "Kyouya wins." Blader DJ said. Kyouya came up out of the water and saw Hikaru climbing out. "But since they both stepped off in time, they both get their beys.

_Hikaru Confession: Darn it. If Kyouya had the chance to get his bey back, and he didn't get it, it would've crushed him! But he gets his bey, his clue, and his friend. It'll be tough to get him out._

"Alright Kyouya. Who would you like to bring back into the game?" he asked. Kyouya smiled and walked up. He whispered who he wanted and walked back to his spot, bringing his clue and bey with him.

_Kyouya Confession: I caught a break there. I won and I got my bey back? Lucky. And now that –beep- is coming back, it'll be tough to beat me._

"Now head back to camp. Kyouya's guest will arrive after tomorrow's challenge. I will see you all tomorrow." Blader DJ walked out of the clearing, and the campers went the other way to their camp.

**Green Tribe Camp – Evening 28**

Mei-mei walked over to the shelter as soon as they walked into camp, and fell asleep on her spot. Kyouya snickered as he walked into the woods to wash up. Tsubasa and Ryuga walked the other way, leaving the original Blue team alliance. "Alright, so tomorrow should be interesting." Sophie observed.

"No kidding." Hikaru replied. They stayed in silence for a while after that, until…

"So, who do you think Kyouya chose?" Yuu asked.

"If I had to guess, probably Nile. The little rat was the only guy Kyouya could trust." Sophie guessed.

"You don't think he'd pick the strongest player?" Kenta asked. "If he could team up with Argo, he would make it pretty far."

"You're forgetting that no one wants Argo back in the game, not even Kyouya." Hikaru added.

"Still though…"

"Alright, whoever it is, how are we going to deal with, well, whoever it is?" Sophie asked. We won't be able to eliminate him, and Tsubasa is out of the picture too. So do we try and get rid of Kyouya?" she asked. They thought about, then Hikaru spoke up.

"I think that would be our best move. Unless he wins immunity in the next challenge, then we'd go for Ryuga. Okay?"

_Hikaru Confession: I seriously hope that we don't have to go for Ryuga, but it'll be our only choice. I won't be able to do anything else without revealing my true intentions. _

"Okay, we have to win tomorrow. Let's go!" Yuu said, and they disbanded.

In the woods, Tsubasa and Ryuga were talking again. "Alright, they'll be going for me or Kyouya next time, so we're going to have to get someone to vote with us." Ryuga said. Tsubasa nodded slowly, the gears in his head turning. "Maybe Hikaru? She doesn't really trust anyone right now, because she didn't have enough time to get an alliance before she was voted off. What do you think?" Tsubasa smiled and nodded. He had the perfect way to get Hikaru. They remained silent as they walked back to camp, as day turned to night.

**Green Tribe Camp – Morning 29**

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Everyone jumped as they heard the loud screech coming from inside the shelter. "MOUSE!" Kenta quickly ran inside, and brought back out a shivering Mei-mei and a dead mouse. Kenta just shook his head and dropped Mei-mei on the spot. She looked around at everyone staring at her, before she whispered, "I thought it was a mouse monster." She got back up, then jumped as the horns were heard in the distance. Mei-mei was the first to run off, eager to get away from everyone else.

_Mei-mei Confession: Okay, so I may have overreacted. Don't judge me._

**Immunity Challenge**

Once everyone got to the Challenge Grounds, they looked at their surroundings. The Grounds looked like a dirt race track now, with two person karts at what looked to be a starting line. "Good morning Survivors!" Blader DJ said in a cheerful mood. "Since the producers decided that my mood was too 'grumpy' yesterday, the deducted my pay by $15,000 dollars. So I'm going to take my anger out on you guys!"

_Kenta Confession: -gulp-_

"Now, as some of you may have noticed, we're having a go-kart race today! Now, before I say anything else, split up into pairs." Yuu quickly ran over to Sophie, and Mei-mei went to Tsubasa. Kyouya walked over to Hikaru, leaving Kenta and Ryuga. "Good! Now, one person from each pair is going to be driving the kart, and the other one is going to be shooting one of these!" Blader DJ held up four paintball guns, filled to the brim with paintballs of all colors. "Yuu, Kenta, Mei-mei, and Hikaru, you four will be driving. Everyone else, lock and load! If one of you get s shot 50 times, your paintballer must get out of the kart! If your kart fails, someone is going to have to get out and start it again. First pair across the finish line wins! Last one across is automatically eliminated from Survivor Island!" A few gasps escaped the players. "Yep, that's right. If you lose, you're out. Gone. Kapiche?" Everyone nodded. "Good, then take a kart." Everyone did so, and soon the host started the countdown. "It's a ten lap race, so good luck. Three, two, GO!" he yelled, and they took off. Mei-mei and Tsubasa took an early lead by ramming into Kyouya and Hikaru, and they took off, Tsubasa shooting paintballs from behind. Sophie and Yuu took a fair second place, with Ryuga and Kenta right behind, followed by Kyouya and Hikaru in last.

"Get going!" Kyouya snarled, and Hikaru stepped on it, overtaking Ryuga and Kenta, while Kyouya shot Ryuga in the face. Tsubasa and Mei-mei still had the lead, though Tsubasa had stopped shooting.

_Tsubasa Confession: This is the perfect chance to get Mei-mei out. Even if we lose, I have immunity, so they can't eliminate me._

Sophie and Yuu were trying as hard as they could to keep Kyouya and Hikaru behind them, cutting them off every time they tried to overtake. Eventually Sophie just turned around and shot Hikaru in the face, making her eyesight zero. Her kart went out of control, ramming into Ryuga and Kenta behind them and stopping them both. Sophie and Yuu zoomed ahead, while the paintballers got out of the kart, guns pointed at each other, and tried to start the kart again. But Ryuga turned his head a second too long and suffered a paintball to the you-know-where. He doubled over in pain as Kyouya started the kart and got back in. Ryuga managed to start the kart, but they were behind quite a bit now. "Darn it!" he muttered, as they started the chase.

It went on like this for a few more laps, Sophie and Yuu trying to get ahead of Tsubasa and Mei-mei and failing, Ryuga and Kenta behind, but slowly gaining, and Kyouya and Hikaru not doing anything. It remained like this until the seventh lap, and that was when Kenta and Ryuga were close enough to make a move. Ryuga aimed up the sights, and shot straight at Kyouya and Hikaru's gas tank. He was a nanosecond away from shooting, when a bump knocked him off aim and he shot Kenta in the back of the head. "Dude!" Kenta yelled, but he didn't stay that way for long. His driving got a little off, and they started slowing down. Ryuga quickly aimed up the sights again, and shot Hikaru and Kyouya's engine, causing them to stop at the same time Ryuga and Kenta did. At that point, they were far enough behind to where Tsubasa, Mei-mei, Sophie, and Yuu all lapped them. Ryuga checked on Kenta's head and saw that he was still moving pretty well. He put the paintball gun in Kenta's hands, put him in the second seat, and got in the drivers seat. He stepped on the gas, just a second before Kyouya and Hikaru did, and they ended up in a neck and neck race on the eighth lap. Tsubasa and Mei-mei, and Sophie and Yuu finished their ninth lap and started on their last when the others were about halfway through their eighth. Kyouya was still trying to shoot Ryuga, who was doing very well driving, but kept missing, as Ryuga kept moving left or right, or slowing down a bit, or speeding up whenever he shot. Kenta started moving a little better, and he lifted up his gun. He shot a paintball right onto Hikaru's steering wheel, making her jump and let go of the wheel. Ryuga took the opening and sped up, overtaking the other pair as they started on their ninth lap.

"And Tsubasa and Mei-mei win! Followed closely by Sophie and Yuu!" Blader DJ announced. They took their karts off the track and settled in to watch the end of the race. Kenta and Ryuga were doing better, Kenta turning around to fire a shot every few seconds, and Ryuga was racing as best as he could. Kyouya and Hikaru were going as fast as they could, trying to catch up, but the best they got was a bump to the back of their opponents kart. As soon as Kenta turned around though, Kyouya nailed him, putting him back in his chair. Ryuga turned around to see what had happened, but he slowed down, letting Kyouya and Hikaru pass him. Ryuga quickly turned around as they started their last lap. Ryuga fainted left, but quickly turned right putting him neck and neck with their opponents. Ryuga was having a tougher time now, as his paintballer was unconscious in the backseat, he was the one having to dodge everyone of Kyouya's shots. As they approached the last turn, a sharp left, Ryuga veered to the right, then quickly turned left and punched the brakes, turning into the corner with a powerslide. His back tires rammed into Kyouya and Hikaru, putting them a bit off balance. As soon as Ryuga got out of the turn, he slammed on what he thought was the gas, and screeched to a halt. He panicked and tried to floor it, but lost traction and couldn't hold on. He spun out, and stopped facing the wall as Kyouya and Hikaru crossed the finish line in victory.

Ryuga stopped as he realized what had just happened. He had the race in the bag, and a literal misstep had cost him his game on Survivor. Kenta chose to wake up at that moment. "What happened? Did we win?" he asked as he looked around. Ryuga shook his head.

_Ryuga Confession: What the heck! I had it in the bag. Now I'll go down as the guy who lost not only his game, but one of the most well-liked kid's game too. DARN IT!_

"Ryuga, Kenta, I'm afraid your days here are done. You two have lost the race, as well as the right to play Survivor. I am sorry. Pack your few belongings and leave to the Boat of Loserdom. Good-bye." Blader DJ said. He actually sounded sad as Ryuga and Kenta jogged back to camp to gather their things.

_Kenta's Last Words: Well, I got as far as I thought I was going to get, and then some! I had a really good time on Survivor, even though I lost. I just hope that Yuu can pull it out in the end. I'm rooting for you buddy!_

_ Ryuga's Last Words: Shucks, I could've won. Hikaru, you were an extremely worthy adversary, and you won. Congratulations, I hope you win. Well played._

It was mostly silent as the two well-liked competitors walked back into the clearing. Ryuga walked over to Hikaru and gave her a salute, and she, not wanting to give away her secret, sighed and shook his hand. Kenta walked over to Yuu and gave him a bear hug. "See you later bud." Kenta said. Yuu nodded.

The two said their good-byes to everyone, and walked down to the boat. They waved one last time, and they stepped on.

"Well, go back to camp everyone. Kyouya's guest will be waiting there for you." He smirked and walked back to the production camp. Everyone else walked back to camp.

**Green Tribe Camp – Night 29**

"Well, I guess that's that." Yuu said while they were still walking back. "So Kyouya, who did you bring back?"

Kyouya smirked, and kept walking. "You'll see. You'll see."

And as they walked back into camp, they didn't see anyone. Until he stepped out of the shelter. His teal shirt and brown pants were as dominant as ever, and his auburn-red hair billowed in the breeze. If you don't know who it was…

"Hello Chao Xin." Kyouya said.

_**A/N: I'm going to be honest here, I didn't like eliminating Ryuga and Kenta. But that was how the plan worked. Sorry to anyone out there who was rooting solely for them. And yeah, Chao Xin is back. Bet you didn't see that coming. Ha! Got you!**_


	11. Who's the Most Trustworthy?

_**A/N: Here we are again, with another episode of Survivor: Beyblade Style! Sorry for the long wait, I had a little trouble with the challenges in this chapter. Just so you know, the poll for characters you'd like to see next season is still up on my profile page. If you haven't seen it, go take a look! Now, the chapter…**_

Episode 10 – Who's the best looking on the island?

**Green Tribe Camp – Night 29**

"So, let me get this straight. You brought back Chao Xin. Why on earth would you do that?" Hikaru asked. Kyouya shrugged.

"Like I'm obligated to tell you." He replied.

_Hikaru Confession: Kyouya's starting to get dangerous. He's just been slipping by, but now he brings back Chao Xin… Oh crap. Chao Xin. That –REDACTED- nearly cost me my game on Redemption Island, and now he's back? I swear by my mother's name, he will be eliminated._

"Forget it. I'm going to sleep. I've had a long day." Hikaru said. She walked in the shelter and laid down, followed shortly by Mei-mei. Soon everyone was asleep except for Kyouya, Chao Xin, and Sophie, although the boys didn't know Sophie was still awake.

"Alright Chao Xin." Kyouya started. "You owe me for bringing you back into the game. So here's how this is going to work. You are going to distract the ladies for as long as possible, while I devise a scheme to get them out. After that, the only real threat we have to worry about is Tsubasa, but he's just been slipping by. This'll be an easy slide to the final four. Got it?" he finished. Chao Xin nodded.

_Chao Xin Confession: Kyouya is an idiot for bringing me back in. Sure, I'll follow his plan for a while, but after he's past his expiration date, he is gone._

Sophie's eyes widened. "I have to protect them…" she whispered to herself. She snuck back into the shelter and lay awake for a long while, until she finally fell asleep.

**Green Tribe Camp – Day 30**

"Is that really what Kyouya is up to?" Mei-mei asked. Sophie nodded. "Wow. Using Chao Xin like that, that's just weird." Sophie nodded. Hikaru was listening, but she didn't agree with Sophie.

"I can understand Kyouya, he's desperate. But I can't trust Chao Xin. Back at Redemption Island, he, well, he kissed me." Mei-mei's eyes widened, and Sophie's nearly bugged out of her head.

"You lucky dog." Mei-mei said. Hikaru shook her head.

"It was only to distract me from the competition. He almost beat me that time."

"So what!" Yuu yelled, popping out of nowhere and scaring the girls. Again. "A kiss is a kiss right?"

"Forget it. I'm going to go and try to find the production camp, see if there's a Tribal Council tonight.

"No need for that!" The speakers buzzed. "There will not be a Tribal Council tonight, as two people were eliminated yesterday. So today you get a free day. Blader DJ out."

It was silence after the announcement, until everyone went on with their normal business. "I have to go to the restroom." Hikaru announced. She walked into the wood, where Tsubasa and Mei-mei were meeting.

"Alright, who do we go after next, Tsubasa?" Mei-mei asked.

"I think Kyouya needs to go. It should be fairly easy to get him out, then we go after Chao Xin. Okay?"

"I agree." Hikaru said, stepping out of the woods. Tsubasa raised a brow.

"What do you want, woman?" he asked. Hikaru shrugged.

"Just a spot in your alliance." She replied. Tsubasa thought about it, then a smirk appeared on his face.

"You can join, on one condition. You must be our spy on Kyouya and Chao Xin. Any plans they have, you relay to me. Got it?" Hikaru nodded.

"They're already trying to distract me, Mei-mei, and Sophie. They're waiting for Kyouya to come up with a good plan to get us out. Bye." She said, then walked away. Mei-mei frowned as she walked away.

"What is her plan?" she asked herself.

_Mei-mei Confession: What is she up to? Just grabbing a spot in our alliance just like that. I may have done the same thing, but my loyalty is towards Tsubasa, no one else._

Back near the river, Kyouya was washing up when Hikaru crouched beside him. "Hello Kyouya." She said. Her hello was met with a grunt.

"You know, I could help you and Chao Xin. I know what a girl likes." She said. This caught Kyouya's attention.

"What do you want Hikaru?" he asked, getting to the point quick.

"I want a spot in your alliance. With Chao Xin." Kyouya opened his mouth to reply, but Hikaru stopped him. "I won't hurt Chao Xin. Swear on my family name."

"Fine." He said, then went back to washing up. Hikaru walked away, and Kyouya sighed in relief.

_Kyouya Confession: That was a close one. I thought she had figured out what I was really doing. Wait a minute, how did she know what our plan was? _

Walking back to the camp, Hikaru was thinking, or more scheming, if you will.

_Hikaru Confession: Now, how to get rid of Chao Xin… The sooner he's gone, the better._

"Nice work." Tsubasa said, stepping out of the shadows. "And if you're thinking about how to get Chao Xin back, I have the perfect idea." Hikaru smirked at those words, then frowned.

"Get back at him? What do you mean? You don't mean about the… well, the kiss?" Tsubasa nodded.

"I overheard you talking with your friends."

_Tsubasa Confession: I'm not stupid. I know that Hikaru is in another alliance. But her other alliance doesn't know that. Maybe Mei-mei, but that's it. _

"Alright, forget about it. What's this big idea of yours?" she asked. Tsubasa smirked, then leaned in and whispered in her ear. Hikaru's frown slowly turned into an evil smile, and as she stepped away, she looked pretty evil.

"In three days time, you will have your revenge." Tsubasa said as he stepped back into the shadows. Hikaru continued walking, her smile still wide on her face.

As she walked back into camp, the sun was starting to set. Hikaru walked over to the shelter, saw Chao Xin in there, and promptly walked straight out.

_Hikaru Confession: Darn. Guess I'll wait a little longer._

So she waited a little bit longer, until she thought everyone was asleep. However, she heard a discreet 'psst' coming from the bush, so she raised an eyebrow and walked over. In the bush was Yuu.

"What were you doing with Tsubasa, Hikaru?" the boy asked. Hikaru raised an eyebrow, but quickly put it back down.

"What are you talking about? I was never with Tsubasa or Mei-mei."

"Never said anything about Mei-mei, Hikaru." The boy replied. Hikaru cursed in her mind. "Don't worry. I won't tell." He said, then disappeared back into the bush.

"Wait, Yuu!" she said, but when she looked in the bush, he was gone. She sighed and walked back to the shelter, where she was surprised to see Yuu, asleep.

_Hikaru Confession: That boy scares me sometimes._

She found Chao Xin asleep, so she went over to her spot and laid down. It had been a long day for her, and it was only going to be harder tomorrow. She thought about her game strategy as she slowly fell asleep.

**Green Tribe Camp – Day 31**

Most everyone was awake by the time the horns rang. They just sighed and started walking. Kyouya and Chao Xin were off to the side, plotting. "I don't like Hikaru on our team, dude." Chao Xin stated. Kyouya just shrugged.

"She'll be gone soon enough. Just wait." Chao Xin shrugged and continued walking.

"What do you think the challenge is?" Sophie asked Yuu. The boy shrugged.

"I don't know. Just hope it's something fun." Sophie sighed, knowing she wouldn't be getting information out of him. She looked over at her alliance-mates, and saw Mei-mei talking with Chao Xin. She looked kind of scared, so she started to go over to defend her, but then she listened closer.

"So, I help you eliminate Kyouya, and you tell no one about what I did, alright?" Mei-mei asked. Chao Xin smirked and nodded. Mei-mei breathed a sigh of relief and walked as far away from Chao Xin as possible. Sophie frowned.

_Sophie Confession: What thing? What did she do? It might've been that secret Julian was talking about…_

It was all small talk from there to the Challenge Grounds, and as they walked through the gate…

**Reward Challenge**

… They found Blader DJ standing next to a small table set up, and the lake behind him. "Welcome back, Survivors! Lucky for you, I'm in a better mood today, so it's a non-physical challenge. Now, the challenge. Everyone, one by one, is going to come up to the little table I have set up here, and fill out a questionnaire. So do that first." They did as they were commanded, and everyone filled out the questionnaire. Blader DJ, with everyone's answers now in hand, continued his explanation. "Now, everyone grab a whiteboard, and go stand on a platform." The competitors looked at the platforms, all of which were held up by three ropes. Tsubasa took the first step onto a platform, and it held, so he put his other foot on. The platform held, and he gave the thumbs-up to everyone else. Once everyone was on the platform, Blader DJ continued once again. "Okay. Now, I'm going to re-ask these questions. You seven are going to try and guess who the majority of your Tribemates voted for. If you guess correctly, you may cut one of someone's rope with this!" He held up an axe. "The ropes are pretty strong, so only once all three are cut will you fall into the water. The last one standing on a platform wins a nice mountain picnic, which will be shared by two others. Everyone understand?" he asked. Everyone nodded yes, as it was a pretty easy challenge to grasp hold of. "Good, now let the Challenge begin."

"First question, who is the most trustworthy?" he asked. Most everyone wrote down someone quickly. "Reveal!" he ordered. Tsubasa, Mei-mei, and Yuu all picked Sophie, Chao Xin and Kyouya wrote Tsubasa, and Sophie and Hikaru picked Yuu. "The person who had the most votes was Sophie, wo Tsubasa, Mei-mei and Yuu all get a swing." Tsubasa cut Chao Xin's first rope, and Mei-mei cut his second. Yuu closed his eyes and swung randomly, chopping one of his own ropes. "Okay… That leaves Chao Xin with one rope, Yuu with two, and everyone else with three. Next question. Who is the prettiest/handsomest on the island?" Everyone but Tsubasa wrote down someone quickly. "Reveal!" he ordered. They did indeed, and everyone but Yuu and Sophie picked Tsubasa. Tsubasa raised an eyebrow. "I picked randomly, okay!" Yuu said. Blader DJ smiled and tossed the axe to Chao Xin, who chopped Tsubasa's first rope. He handed it to Kyouya, who chopped Tsubasa's second. Hikaru got hold of the axe next, and sent Chao Xin fumbling into the water. "Chao Xin is out! Mei-mei, take your swing." She did, and Kyouya's first rope was down. Tsubasa was last, and he chopped Hikaru's first. "Here's where we stand. Sophie and Mei-mei still have all three ropes, and Hikaru, Yuu, and Kyouya each have two ropes, while Tsubasa is in last with one rope left. Third question, who is the most strategic player in the game." He asked. This one took some time, but everyone finished soon enough. "Reveal!" he ordered. This time, Hikaru voted for herself, and Tsubasa and Chao Xin did the same. Mei-mei and Sophie both voted for Chao Xin, and Yuu and Kyouya voted for Tsubasa. "Close race, but Chao Xin racked in the most votes. Mei-mei and Sophie, take your swings. Sophie thought for a second, then chopped Tsubasa's last rope, sending him into the water, and Mei-mei chopped Kyouya's second rope. "Tsubasa is out! Kyouya has only one rope left, and everyone else is the same. Fourth question, who would be the person you would invite to dinner, out of the seven left." Everyone wrote down their answer quickly, as they all knew who they voted for. "Reveal!" he said. Everyone but Yuu wrote Tsubasa, and Yuu answered Sophie. Sophie was flattered, and she blushed. "Okay Kyouya, take your swing." Kyouya smirked and chopped down Hikaru's second rope, then handed the axe to Hikaru, who promptly chopped Kyouya's last rope, sending him plummeting into the water. Sophie thought for a while, then chopped Hikaru's last rope, sending her into the water. Mei-mei was the last one to swing, and she decided to chop Sophie's first rope. "Kyouya and Hikaru are out! The three left each have two ropes, except for Mei-mei who has all three. Fifth question, Who is the most deserving to win?" Yuu wrote his answer down quickly, and Mei-mei the same. Sophie took the longest, but finally stopped thinking and started writing. "Reveal!" he ordered. Yuu and Sophie both put down Hikaru, and Mei-mei said Tsubasa. "Hikaru had the most votes, because of her amazing run on Redemption Island, I'm guessing. Sophie and Yuu, take your swings." Yuu had the axe first, and couldn't decide who to chop, and chopped randomly again, sending himself in the water. Sophie face-palmed herself, and Mei-mei snickered.

_Sophie Confession: I have to admit, Yuu isn't the brightest person._

Sophie only had one choice left, and she chopped Mei-mei's first rope. "Okay! Now that we're down to two, the first person to get a question right, while the other gets it wrong wins the challenge, and the reward. Sixth question, who is the least deserving to be here?" Both contestants wrote the same name down very quickly. They both turned over Chao Xin, which got a roll of the eyes from him. "You're both correct, so we go to a seventh question, which is, who is the hardest worker?" This one was a tough one for both of them, and they took their time writing down their answers. But when they revealed their answers, Blader DJ smirked. "One of you is in fact wrong at this point. That person is, the one who put down Tsubasa. So that means Sophie?" he got the girl's attention. "You must pick two people to go on the picnic with you." Sophie smiled and fist-pumped. She pointed at Mei-mei and Yuu, and the two walked up to her. "Here is your clue to the whereabouts of the Immunity Idol, but I'm warning you now, someone has already found it." He said, and all eyes turned to Kyouya. He looked surprised and shook his head.

"I don't have it! I looked for it, but I never found the second clue!" Sophie frowned.

_Sophie Confession: I can tell he's telling the truth. He doesn't have it, but who does?_

"I know who has it, but I ain't telling. Sophie, Mei-mei and Yuu, get in the helicopter." They did as they were told, and they flew up the mountain. "Everyone else, go back home. Bye!" he said, and got in a jeep parked off to the side of the Grounds, and drove off in the direction of the Production Camp. The rest walked back to camp.

**Reward**

"Food!" Yuu screamed, and he jumped out of the helicopter before it even touched the ground. The girls waited until the heli was properly on the ground, and then jogged out to eat.

They ate there for almost three hours, just consuming and consuming. Yuu stopped about thirty minutes before the girls did, as he just inhaled the food whole, not caring about the stomach cramps he was having now. After everyone was done, they got back on the copter and flew back over to camp, and they parachuted down…

**Green Tribe Camp – Night 31**

… and promptly landed on the shelter. "Hey Sophie? I think I landed on Kyouya." Mei-mei observed. Sophie made a face and ran away.

"Who was that!" Kyouya snarled as he crawled out of the shelter. Mei-mei gulped and ran in the same direction as Sophie.

_Mei-mei Confession: Don't blame me, those parachutes have no control at all._

Kyouya looked around, but he saw no one. He snarled to himself and crawled back into the shelter. Yuu had hidden behind a bush, but when he saw that Kyouya wasn't around, he walked back out. He stood there for a minute, then a mischievous smile grew on his face, and he ran back into the woods, to find Lord knows what.

Chao Xin was out in the woods, just trying to find some plums. He shook a tree, hoping to find plums, but a small wooden idol fell out of the tree instead. Chao Xin rubbed his head, but when he looked at what he had found, his eyes widened. He checked the idol over completely, and all seemed fair, except there was no Seal of Approval. "Curses. Must be a fake." He threw the idol back into the tree, hoping someone else would find it.

_Chao Xin Confession: Who in the world would carve an idol out like that? The girls, from what I know, have no knowledge of woodcarving. I certainly didn't put it there, and I don't think Kyouya would go that low. I wonder if it could've been Tsubasa…_

He shook his head, and went back to the camp. He crawled into the shelter and got some sleep. He noticed that only Yuu and Tsubasa were still awake, as he fell asleep.

**Green Tribe Camp – Day 32**

Tsubasa was actually the last one awake. He crawled out of the shelter, fully rested, and jogged out into the forest for a morning run. He was jogging fairly fast, so when he came out of the trees into a clearing, he almost went face first into the stream in the middle. He stopped himself, and crouched down to get a drink. He was about to get up, but he stopped, seeing something brown on the stream bed. He reached down and pulled up an idol. He shook his head, and tossed it back into the river.

_Tsubasa Confession: I wonder who's putting these idols everywhere? I found one in a tree earlier yesterday, but this one wasn't carved as well as the other one._

His thoughts were cut short, as the horns blared, signaling the Immunity Challenge. Tsubasa smirked and ran off towards the Challenge Grounds, hoping to be the first there.

**Immunity Challenge**

"Welcome, Survivors, to another maze challenge!" Blader DJ exclaimed. Most competitors groaned at that. "Don't worry, this time you're by yourself. The first one through the maze will win. The maze is divided into four parts, each part separated by checkpoints. The first checkpoint is green, the second is yellow, and the third one is black. Everyone understand?" he asked. He was met with nods of the head. "Then Survivors ready? Go!" he exclaimed, and everyone ran into a maze. Yuu went with his normal strategy, picking at random, and Tsubasa ran off to the left, his left hand touching the wall the whole time. Mei-mei and Sophie went down the center path, and Chao Xin went down the right, along with Hikaru. Yuu finally chose the center path, and Kyouya went down the left one with Tsubasa.

Mei-mei and Sophie split up at the second cross, and Mei-mei bumped into Tsubasa. Tsubasa kept on running, and Mei-mei decided to follow him. Chao Xin had run into a dead end, and was retracing his steps, while Yuu was just running straight ahead, not stopping. Surprisingly, Yuu was the first one across the checkpoint, followed by Tsubasa and Mei-mei. There were more paths to choose from this time, and Yuu went with the center right one, while Tsubasa went along the right wall, followed by Mei-mei. Kyouya had just passed the checkpoint, and ran along the left path. Yuu had run into a dead end, and so had Tsubasa and Mei-mei. They both retraced their steps, and Yuu took the first path available, which ended up being the path to the second checkpoint. Sophie and Chao Xin had crossed the first checkpoint, and Hikaru was completely lost in the first maze. Kyouya had found the second checkpoint, and quickly followed Yuu around the corner. Chao Xin had bumped into Tsubasa and Mei-mei, and he shoved Tsubasa to the ground as he zoomed past. Mei-mei shook her head and helped Tsubasa up. "Thanks Mei-mei." He said. Mei-mei smiled and nodded. They took off again, this time secretly followed by Sophie. They all three found their way out to the second checkpoint rather quickly this time, and Chao Xin followed them. Kyouya was lost in the third part, and couldn't figure out which path to take, while Yuu crossed the last checkpoint, entering the last part of the maze. Hikaru was still having trouble, and walked out of Start. She groaned, and just walked out of the maze, around the sides, and sat down next to Blader DJ. "I gave up." She said.

"I see that." Blader DJ responded. A few seconds later, Yuu came tumbling out of the exit, smashed into Hikaru's chair, and sent her into the ground. "Yuu wins!" he announced over the loud speaker. He pressed a button, and the whole maze sunk into the ground. Everyone walked over to Blader DJ. "Yuu, you have received immunity for the Tribal Council tomorrow night. Everyone else, you are in jeopardy. You will vote tomorrow night, to see who is voted off. But there will be a small audience, so I'd start behaving yourselves now…" he ended mysteriously as he got into the jeep and drove off again.

_Sophie Confession: An audience? What does that mean?_

They all thought about Blader DJ's words as they walked back to camp.

**Green Tribe Camp – Morning 33**

Everyone was soon awake, after the uneventful night. Tsubasa had gone out to the beach to get some fish, and Sophie was in the forest, getting more firewood, as they were running low. Kyouya, Chao Xin, and Kyouya were in the woods, talking strategy. "Who do we go for tonight?" Chao Xin asked. Hikaru shrugged, and Kyouya replied, "I say Sophie. She seems to be the leader of the main alliance. How about it, Chao Xin?" he shrugged, and Hikaru reluctantly nodded.

_Hikaru Confession: I got them hooked. They really think I'm on their alliance!_

"It's settled then, we vote for Sophie. Bye." He said. Hikaru walked off too, leaving Chao Xin alone.

While hiker was walking back, Tsubasa walked out of the shadows again. "Are you ready?" he asked. Hikaru smiled evilly and nodded, then followed him.

**Tribal Council**

"Welcome, Survivors, to your first elimination ceremony after Dashan was eliminated. This little bit of information is now extremely important." He said, while the competitors walked into the temple. The horns had blared a little while ago, and they had made the journey to Tribal. "So, let's welcome back Dashan!" he said. This raised a few eyebrows, but Dashan did indeed step around the side of the temple. He looked surprised to see that Chao Xin was there, but he shook it off. "Along with the two eliminated last time, Kenta and Ryuga." After Dashan sat down in what looked to be a jury box with seven seats, Kenta and Ryuga followed him in. "Now, some of you may be asking why they're here." He was met with several head-nods. "Well I'll tell you. There are seven competitors left in the game, so, when only the final three are left, the seven people that were eliminated after Madoka left will serve as a jury, and cast their vote on who they think will win. Whoever receives the most votes will win the big million." All of the competitors were a little surprised at this.

_Chao Xin Confession: Why was I not told this! This completely ruins my whole plan! S –static-_

"So, let's see who will be voted off, eh? Tsubasa, would you come and vote?" He did so, and fairly quickly at that. He was followed by Mei-mei, and then Hikaru, who took quite a while. Chao Xin followed her, and then Yuu voted. Kyouya and Sophie were last, and they took their time.

Blader DJ quickly tallied the votes. "Interesting votes, considering who has the idol…" he said.

"Alright the first vote was for…

Chao Xin."

He cursed.

"The second and third votes are also for Chao Xin."

Chao Xin shook his head, as if giving up.

"And the fourth vote…

Believe it or not, it was Chao Xin!"

"Dang." Chao Xin said. He started to walk up to Blader DJ, but stopped when he heard a "Wait!" He turned around and saw Kyouya holding up the Immunity Idol.

"I want to save Chao Xin from elimination." Dashan and Ryuga smirked in the jury box, and Hikaru wore a look of surprise on her face.

_ Hikaru Confession: So close! So close!_

"Are you sure, Kyouya?" Blader DJ asked. Kyouya nodded. "Well okay then. Chao Xin, you now have immunity, meaning no one can vote you out. The elimination will go to the person who had the second highest amount of votes." He threw away the first four votes, then threw away one more of the three votes he held in his hand. "That vote was for Chao Xin also." He explained. Chao Xin frowned, and did a quick calculation in his head.

_Chao Xin Confession: I was blindsided! Either Hikaru or Kyouya voted for me, and I'm pretty sure it wasn't Kyouya. I swear, as soon as I get my hands on Hikaru…_

"Alright, the sixth vote is for…

..

.

..

…

..

.

..

…

"Sophie!" Sophie gasped, realizing what was going to happen next.

"And the seventh and final vote…" Sophie hung her head in defeat.

"Sophie." Sophie quietly grabbed her torch, and walked up to Blader DJ, who snuffed it.

"Sophie, I'm sorry, but your role as a Survivor has ended. You will now serve as a member of the Jury, and vote to see who will win the Million Dollars in the final episode. Good luck." He said. Sophie put up a small smile, and went around and sat next to Ryuga.

"The final six… This is getting interesting. Remaining six, head back to camp. You have another three days waiting for you." He said. They all nodded, and walked back, ending the tenth episode of Survivor: Beyblade Style.

_**A/N: So it's Sophie! If you say you saw that coming, then you, my friend, are a liar. Next episode should be up in a shorter period of time, but this was the longest chapter yet. So, for now, toodles!**_


	12. Lost in the Woods

_**A/N: And I'm back! Just a little tidbit, this story, only my fourth story, EVER, has made it onto the front page in both Reviews and Follows. I just want to say how much that means to me, and thank you, to all of you who review, and continue to read my story. On a different note, I think I'll do a little Q&A chapter after the million is given away. So any questions that you'd like to ask any of the characters in this fic, have at it! Now, the chapter…**_

_Episode 11: Lost in the Woods…_

**Deep in the woods – Day 32**

"What the… Where am I?" Tsubasa said, as he rubbed the back of his head. He quickly checked his watch. The time said 7:42, and he turned away, then whipped his head back around. "Guys!" He yelled. His tribemates woke up slowly, with lots of groans, and, "Why are we in the woods.".

"We slept a whole day!" he exclaimed, and showed them his watch. Sure enough, a whole day had passed since the Tribal Council.

"How did that happen?" Kyouya asked. "I have insomnia, I can never get more than 3 or 4 hours of sleep at a time."

"With drugs!" a loudspeaker suddenly yelled.

_Kyouya Confession: I want to know what kind of drugs._

"And if you haven't yet noticed, you're also in the middle of nowhere!" It was only then that the Survivors looked at their surroundings. They were indeed deep in the forest. "This is part of today's challenge for immunity. Whoever can find their way back to your camp, and touch the totem pole that I have placed there first, will win immunity for his or her team." Everyone nodded, understanding what to do. "I will now randomly split you into teams for the challenge. The whole team will get immunity, not just that person, by the way. Ah, here we are. Team 1 will be Yuu, Kyouya and Chao Xin, while Team 2 is Hikaru, Mei-mei, and Tsubasa." A helicopter suddenly appeared above them, and two huge duffel bags fell from them. "These are your supplies, as the challenge could last overnight. One bag has a map, and the other has night-vision goggles. Choose wisely, as you won't be able to see a thing once it gets dark. Go!" the speakers suddenly yelled, and the copter disappeared. Tsubasa quickly grabbed the first bag, and took off, followed shortly by his team. Kyouya kneeled down and opened the bag, revealing some wood, a flint and steel, some raw fish, a pan, and a map. Kyouya cursed as he realized the other team had the goggles. He looked at the map, and tried to find the camp. "Yuu, can you read a map?" Kyouya asked, and Yuu shook his head. "Chao Xin?" he nodded as well. "Crap."

Meanwhile, Tsubasa just kept running. After he thought they were far enough, he stopped, and crouched down, catching his breath. He was joined shortly by Mei-mei and Hikaru. "Okay, I think we're far enough." Tsubasa said. The girls nodded. After his breath was caught, he opened the bag to find the same stuff the other one had in it, the only difference he had the goggles instead of a map. He nodded and put it back in the bag. He looked at his surroundings, and realized that the trees were thinner to one side than the other. He motioned to follow him, and jogged through the thinner side to end up on the beach. He sat down, just feeling the sand run through his fingers.

"Wouldn't it be a good idea to look for high land?" Hikaru asked. Tsubasa nodded. They all looked for the mountain, and spotted it on their right side. Tsubasa figured they might as well walk, since it as going to be a long trip anyway.

Yuu had started lead the other team, and picked yet another random way to go.

_Kyouya Confession: I don't know whether or not to trust Yuu. His randomness can either go a good way, or a bad way. It went both ways last time. _

"Aw, to heck with it." Kyouya said, and he followed Yuu, and Chao Xin did the same.

About an hour and a half later, with the sun starting to descend from the sky, Tsubasa and co. reached the base of the mountain. Tsubasa shook his head, and started the long trek up.

"Hey guys?" Yuu yelled back to his teammates. "Is that the other team?" he pointed to the mountain, where there were in fact three specks moving slowly up the mountain. The sun behind the mountain made it fairly hard to see.

"Wait the sun sets in the west, right?" Kyouya asked randomly. Yuu and Chao Xin nodded their heads. Kyouya pulled the map out, and spread it on the ground. "I remember that the camp is supposed to be on the east side of the island, and if that's West, then maybe I can…" he dropped off as his finger traced the map. "Got it!" he exclaimed. His finger was pointed at a small clearing to the right side of the map. "That must be it." He said. They packed everything up again, and started the opposite way of the mountain.

As the sun was just going under the horizon, Team 2 reached the top of the mountain, and looked around. They spotted a fair clearing over to the North side of the island. "That must be the Production camp. Our camp isn't lit, is it?" he asked. Mei-mei shook her head. "Well this isn't right. We should be able to see something." He pulled the goggles out of the bag he had hauled up, and looked around. He saw a small fire starting up on the other side of the island. "Oh boy. I think they found the way." Tsubasa said, and handed the goggles to Hikaru. She gulped, and put them back in the bag. "Come one!" he said, and took off, sliding down the mountain. Mei-mei grabbed the bag, and did the same, followed shortly by Hikaru. Once they were down the hill, Tsubasa took the goggles again, and ran off once more.

About a half hour later, Team 1 had in fact set up camp for the night, and was cooking the fish they were given. Yuu restrained himself from eating all of the food, and sat back quietly for once. They were relaxing quietly, when they heard footsteps coming up behind them. Kyouya's eyes widened, and he hid the bag, just as Team 2 stormed in. Tsubasa slowed down, and gave them a wave. Chao Xin's eyes were just small slits as he sat back. "Mind if we join you?" Hikaru asked in a seductive tone. Chao Xin raised an eyebrow.

_Chao Xin Confession: If she's trying to do what I did to her on Redemption, it's kind of getting through to me. I mean, I kissed the woman. She was a good kisser too…_

"Sure." Yuu said, before Kyouya could answer no. Mei-mei had laid up beside Kyouya, catching on to what Hikaru was doing, as Hikaru herself was almost attached to Chao Xin. Tsubasa sat back with Yuu, chatting.

"So, Yuu, I need you to not let them get anywhere near that camp, alright? I have a plan to get Chao Xin out." Yuu smiled and nodded. Tsubasa smiled back and looked at what damage the girls had done. Kyouya and Chao Xin were sound asleep, and the girls slowly backed away. Tsubasa grabbed Kyouya's bag, and Team 2 split.

**A Little Bit Less Deeper In the Woods – Day 33**

Kyouya yawned as he slowly sat up. All he remembered last night was Mei-mei next to him, and blackness. He walked over to Yuu and Chao Xin, and woke them up. Yuu slowly got to his feet, and yawned. "Where's our bag?" he asked. Chao Xin looked around.

"I don't see it." He remarked, then it hit them. "They stole our bag! Those cheating scoundrels, now we're getting eliminated." Kyouya shook his head.

"Well, does anyone remember which way we were going?"Chao Xin shook his head, and Kyouya had no clue. They both looked at Yuu.

"I can pick a random way. That okay?" he asked. Chao Xin sighed and shrugged.

_Chao Xin Confession: If we're going to lose, at least let the blame be put on Yuu._

So Yuu spun around a few times, and started walking.

Meanwhile, Team 2 was actually just a few hundred feet away from Team 1's makeshift camp. However, they were dead asleep.

"Are you sure this is the right way, Yuu?" Kyouya asked.

"Nope! Not at all!" he replied, giddy with excitement from something.

_Yuu Confession: I smell cookies!_

Suddenly, Yuu veered off to the right, towards what he smelled to be cookies. They actually ran straight through Team 2's camp, waking Tsubasa up. "Huh?" he asked as he saw Yuu run through their camp, followed quickly by Kyouya and Chao Xin, who stole their bag back.

"Suckers!" he yelled as he ran out of camp. Tsubasa realized what was happening, and quickly shook Mei-mei and Hikaru awake.

"Get up! They're going to win!" he said. Hikaru bolted awake, and started to sprint full-on after Chao Xin. Tsubasa just gawked at how fast she could run, and jogged after her, with Mei-mei in trail.

Kyouya just stared as Hikaru sprinted past them, running almost twice as fast as Chao Xin. When she caught up to Yuu, he smirked. "So it's a race?" he asked, and he took off even faster than Hikaru, zooming ahead. Hikaru just gritted her teeth, and ran faster.

"Fast?" Tsubasa asked, catching up to Kyouya.

"Fast." He answered.

It was now a dead-on sprint to the camp. Or so they thought. The camera switched to on einside a helicopter, which had Blader DJ and a GPS inside. It showed Hikaru and Yuu running on the perimeter of the camp, about eighty yards out. The other four had slowed to a walk, and were walking straight towards camp.

Yuu veered off to the left this time, probably catching another whiff of the cookies. Hikaru veered off with him, and suddenly they were inside the camp. The other four were already there, but had decided to let Yuu and Hikaru sprint it out.

And it seemed Yuu was going to win it. He was closing in on the pole, with not far to go. "There you go Yuu!" Chao Xin yelled. "No, no, no! The pole, not the cookies!" Yuu had in fact ran straight past the pole to the cookies, allowing Hikaru to touch the pole first, winning it for Team 2.

_Tsubasa Confession: "Sometimes, Yuu has no idea what he's doing at all. He's 1 for 3 now._

"Congratulation Team 2! All three of you have won immunity for tonight's Tribal Council, where you will decide who on Team 1 is going home! Take a good day's rest." Blader DJ said from his helicopter, before the chopper disappeared. Tsubasa just shook his head, and crawled inside the shelter, already knowing who he was voting for.

Mei-mei knew as well, and was voting with him, as was Hikaru.

Team 1 was left sitting anxiously, as the sun was still high in the sky. "Who do you think is going home, Kyouya?" he asked.

"If I had to say, it'd probably be Chao Xin." He replied. This brought out a sour look from the boy, but he gave in, knowing he was probably right.

"At least I'm safe." Yuu said.

It was small talk and snoring from there on. Hikaru went to wash up, but Chao Xin had to ask something. He actually ran across the island to query Blader DJ, and he answered truthfully.

"Yes, the Immunity Idol has been re-hidden in a different spot, so if you find it, you could save someone from elimination tonight." Chao Xin smirked, knowing he had information no one else had. He ran off into the woods just to look for it.

**Tribal Council**

"Welcome back." Blader DJ said. Only three of the competitors looked happy. "Just want to let you know here, someone has the Immunity Idol again." He asked. Tsubasa raised an eyebrow, and Hikaru let out a fake gasp.

"Now, welcoming back the panel of the jury, Dashan, Ryuga, Kenta, and eliminated last time, Sophie!" The jury walked from behind the temple, and sat in the jury box.

"Tsubasa, vote." He ordered. Tsubasa did as he was told, and voted. "Mei-mei?" he asked, an Mei-mei walked up. Before she could vote though, Hikaru whispered in her ear.

"I have your secret, don't forget Mei-mei." She whispered. Mei-mei gulped and changed her mind.

"Hikaru, your turn." He asked, and Hikaru smirked, writing down her vote.

"Alright, the first vote is for Kyouya." He said, causing him to gulp.

"Second vote…

Chao Xin." It was Chao Xin's turn to gulp, as he wondered who Tsubasa voted for.

"Third and final vote, goes to…

.

..

.

..

…

..

.

..

…

….

…

..

.

..

…

..

.

..

.

"Chao Xin." He said. Chao Xin sighed, walking up with his torch. Tsubasa had a scowl on his face, as he yelled, "No!" he pulled out the Immunity Idol, and tossed it to Chao Xin. Blader DJ raised an eyebrow, and Hikaru face-palmed.

_Hikaru Confession: Darn it! Why is Chao Xin so impossible to get out! That's twice now!_

"I guess that Chao Xin is immune then." He said, as Chao Xin fist-pumped.

_Tsubasa Confession: Chao Xin eliminated now? Not part of my plan._

"Then the person with the second most votes goes home. So, Kyouya, your game is over."

"Darn it!" Kyouya exclaimed as he walked up with his torch.

"Kyouya, I'm sorry, but your role as a Survivor has ended. You will now serve as a member of the Jury, and vote to see who will win the Million Dollars in the final episode. Good luck." He said. Kyouya smiled, and went around and sat next to Sophie.

"Final five. You five competitors, Tsubasa, Yuu, Hikaru, Mei-mei, and Chao Xin, have all earned your spot in the last two episodes of the season. Good luck to you, and may the best Survivor win." He said, as the Final Five walked back to camp.

_**A/N: Sorry if the chapter seemed short, it only had one challenge. Next chapter will be longer, I promise. So, in the meantime, send those questions in, and on Chapter fifteen, I will answer them. So, for now, peace out.**_


	13. Call of the Losers

_** A/N: Already to the penultimate episode… Wow. I want to thank all my readers, reviewers, followers, and everyone else for helping me get this far. By the way, now's not the time to grieve for our eliminated contestants, because every single one of them appears in this episode!**_

_Episode 12 – Call of the Losers_

"Welcome back!" Blader DJ said to the camera. "Now, I know some of you may have been wondering, 'do those eliminated really go home?' Well, the answer to that is no. After someone is eliminated, they actually go to this nice little resort called _Loser's Land._ And we're going to go visit them today." Blader DJ explained all of this, then got on his motorboat and took off.

Within the hour, they arrived at a small island with a huge resort on it. _Loser's Land_ was plastered on the front of it in large, red letters. The eleven eliminated contestants were walking around outside, some were relaxing in the pool, some were playing Table Tennis, some even sun tanning. "This, my friends, is Loser's Land." Blader DJ said as he walked out of the boat and into the resort. "It has almost everything you can think of. Video games…" Blader DJ walked past Masamune, who was playing Minecraft on a computer. "Swimming…" Gingka and Madoka were shown playing catch in the pool. "All sorts of recreational stuff!" Dashan and Kenta were playing ping-pong, while Sophie and Kyouya were playing shuffleboard, Sophie kicking Kyouya's butt. "Books galore…" Ryuga was shown reading 'Gone With the Wind.

"Why have I never read this book before?" he asked himself, not even noticing his host passing by.

"A gym upstairs!" Nile was off to the side, punching a punching bag. "And of course, a Beyblade arena." Argo and Julian were battling on the opposite side of the gym from Nile. "So, as you can see, the contestants that are eliminated, certainly do not go home. They relax here until they are needed. So, we're going to torture them. I'm going to interview every single one of them, and possibly do something more." He smiled mischievously at the last part.

"First up, we'll go with Nile." He walked around Argo and Julian fighting, and stood next to Nile, without the boy even noticing. He reached over and yelled as loud as he could in his ear, "HI NILE!" Nile jumped backwards at least a few feet, but calmed down and got back to punching.

"What do you want? And if you do that again, it won't be the bag I'll be punching."

"We're here to interview you. So you, being the first one beaten by Hikaru, has had the most time here. How do you like it?" he asked. Nile shrugged.

"Better than being on those lazy excuses for islands." Blader DJ rolled his eyes.

"Okay then, how is the food here?"

"Just as bad as the rice on the island. Except for the tiki bar." He added. "That thing is awesome."

"You didn't like my rice?" he asked. Nile shook his head. "Well fine then." Blader DJ walked off. Nile sighed, happy to be away from his former host.

A scream was heard downstairs, and Blader DJ walked down. The source turned out to be Masamune, pressing buttons faster than the blink of an eye. "DIE, CREEPER, DIE!" He yelled at the game. Blader DJ rolled his eyes, and shut the computer.

"Hey, circuits-for-brains, answer a few questions, would you?" Masamune looked ready to burst.

"Are you crazy?! I didn't even save! My castle is gone! Why you…" Masamune got out his bey, and aimed it at Blader DJ. The older man yelped and ran out. Masamune sighed and opened up his computer to find the game still running. "Oops."

Blader DJ had ran out into the outside area. The Tiki Bar, the one Nile had mentioned, was in the center of the pool, and Gingka and Madoka were having a drink. "Yo, lovebirds!" He yelled, and Gingka and Madoka turned around. "Care to answer a few questions?"

"No!" Madoka said, and got back to her drink. Gingka rolled his eyes at his girlfriend, and dove into the water, swimming up to Blader DJ.

"What do you want me to answer?" he asked.

"How are you and Madoka doing, for starts." The host said.

"We definitely have our differences, but everyone's different. It's fun to spread out."

"So, you're telling me, you've dated other girls."

"Uhh…"

"He's done what?!" Madoka said, storming up. This was Blader DJ's clue to slowly walk back, without Gingka noticing.

"Let's try Julian." He said, walking back upstairs. Julian and Argo were still battling, but now Julian definitely had the upper hand.

"_Go! Eyes of Medusa!" _He yelled, and suddenly, Argo's bey couldn't move. Destroyer quickly flipped Argo's bey out of the stadium, winning Julian the match.

"Told you I'd win." Julian said, as Argo handed him ten bucks.

"Sweet." Blader DJ said, as he was clapping. "So Julian, care to explain that bey to your folks at home?"  
"No."

"Okay! Then how about this. How is it here at Loser's Land? What's your favorite thing to do?

"Well, the whole resort as a whole is nice, but no one can stand up to me. Except maybe Kenta on that blasted Table Tennis table. And to think I was Table Tennis champion of the world at one point."

"You were champion of everything in the world at one point, Julian." Sophie said, walking up. "So what are you doing here, Jonathan?"

"I told you, never call me by that name!" Blader DJ exclaimed.

"Your first name is Jonathan?" Argo asked.

"Yes, not that you need to know, though. And Sophie, I was trying to interview Julian."

"Oh. Carry on then." She said, and walked away. Blader DJ shook his head, and called his second cameraman to follow her. He then returned to Julian.

"You were Table Tennis Champion of the world?" Blader DJ asked him.

"Yes, and I was also champion of tennis, shuffleboard, Halo, wrestling, boxing, singing…" He continued on and on, until the cameraman stuck a rag in his mouth.

"That reminds me, I was also in the WEA, for a while."

"WEA?" Argo asked.

"World Eating Association." He answered. "You wouldn't believe the torture I had to go through."

"Okay, how about you Argo? Having fun at Loser's Land?" Argo nodded his head.

"The pool is great, even with that big hunk of bamboo in the middle. By the way, a diving board would've been nice."

"I'll add it to my Summer shopping list."

"Other than that though, everything's awesome, even though I haven't won a single thing against this guy yet." He said, jerking his thumb towards Julian.

"Anyone special you like?" Blader DJ asked him.

"Well Sophie does have those nice curves…" He started, but Julian punched him in the gut.

"Never mind…" he said, obviously in pain.

"Okay…" Blader DJ said, slowly backing away.

Blader DJ broke into a run, and Julian came screaming after him. It was certainly an odd sight, a grown man being chased by someone half his age and twice his height. It certainly caught a snicker or two from Kyouya and Argo. Blader DJ eventually just jumped into the pool, waistcoat and all, and Julian held back there. "Ha!" he yelled. Julian smiled, shook his head, and went back upstairs to train. "Well, since I'm down here…" He didn't have time to finish, because Madoka threw her smoothie at his head.

"That was for those lies about Gingka!" She yelled at him.

_Blader DJ Confession: "I don't remember her being that uptight before she was eliminated…" He said, rubbing the back of his head._

"Okay. Fine, I lied. Now will you answer some questions?" he asked.

"No!" She yelled, and turned around to order another smoothie.

"Just give her time." Gingka whispered. "She'll warm up."

Blader DJ gave a friendly smile and nod, thankful for Gingka's seemingly endless patience. "Well, while I'm down here, might as well interview Kenta." He crawled out of the pool, and walked over to the ping-pong table, after drying up. Kenta and Dashan were stuck in a rally. Blader DJ's head went back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, until Dashan finally made a mistake, and Kenta smashed it onto the table. "Yes! I win again!" Kenta exclaimed. Dashan had a smile on his face, as he shook his head and put his hand out. Kenta shook it, then went back to celebrating.

"How long has he been playing table tennis?" Blader DJ asked Dashan.

"Every second since he's been here. He's beaten everyone except Madoka, and she hasn't even played." Blader DJ nodded his head.

"So how's Loser's Land?" He asked.

"Better than being on the normal island." He replied. "Everything is so much better here, but one million dollars would've been better."

"Should've played the game better, my friend." Blader DJ responded. They stayed in silence a few seconds, until Dashan asked another question.

"So your real name is Jonathan, huh?" He asked with a mischievous smile on his face.

Blader DJ instantly frowned. "Curse you, Sophie!" Dashan broke into laughter.

"Okay, it's Kenta's turn." Blader DJ said, walking over to the green-haired boy.

"Care to play me Kenta?" he asked. Kenta smirked and handed him a paddle.

-Twenty Seconds Later-

"Good gosh, he is good." Blader DJ said. Kenta was on the other side of the table, dancing for joy. "I'm gonna go find Ryuga." He said to Dashan, then walked into the lounge. Ryuga now had _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows _in his hands.

"What happened to Gone with the Wind?" Blader DJ asked.

"I finished it a few minutes ago, Jonathan."

"DARN IT, SOPHIE!" Ryuga smiled, and went back to his book.

"Is that all you've done? Read?" Blader DJ asked. Ryuga nodded. "I just didn't picture you as the reading type." Ryuga shook his head.

"You think I wouldn't take advantage of your huge library? I'm surprised Madoka isn't reading a book on the HMS." Blader DJ opened his mouth to ask, but… "Hard Metal System. It's what they used before the Koma beys."

"Okay. Well, have fun with your book." Blader DJ said as he walked off.

"Hey! Kyouya!" He yelled, running over to the shuffleboard deck. "Answer a few questions. You too Sophie."

"Crap." Sophie said.

"So how does it feel to be so close to the Final Five, only to get eliminated by Tsubasa?" Blader DJ asked Kyouya.

"Well, I'm glad I was eliminated by Tsubasa. He's one cool guy, you've gotta admit." Blader DJ nodded.

"Have any ideas on what his plan was?" He asked. Kyouya shook his head.

"Not a clue."

"Well, okay." Blader DJ concluded, before moving on to Sophie. The girl gulped, scared of payback.

"Hello Sophie." Blader DJ said. "We're going to play a little game of Truth or Dare. Got it?" He asked. The girl nodded. Kyouya decided to kick back and watch the show.

"Truth or Dare." Blader DJ asked.

"Dare." Sophie replied, without thinking. Blader DJ smiled mischievously.

-Twenty minutes later-

"I'm a Barbie Girl, in a Barbie World!" Sophie sang. She had on a grass skirt, a pink coconut bra, and her blue hair looked like she stuck her head in a dryer. "It's all plastic, It's so fantastic!" She concluded. The audience cheered loudly, though some couldn't move their hands in their fit of laughter.

"Okay… That's good." Blader DJ said in between fits of laughter. "We're even." He said. Sophie scowled and went backstage to change back into her regular clothes. Once she was back out, everyone started to leave. "Wait!" He yelled. "I have a surprise." He said, and walked up onto the stage. "Some of you were eliminated because people hate you. While some of you just didn't play the game well, or injured, or even gave up!" He said, and this got everyone's attention. "Well, now's your chance at revenge, because you eleven eliminated bladers will decide who will be joining you tonight!" Most of the loser's eyes were as big as plates, and some gasped. "Yep. So you'll get one vote each as to who you'll eliminate. Nile, care to go first?"

"I'd have to say Chao Xin. As much as I hate him, he doesn't deserve to be in the Final Five."

"Agreed, I'm voting Chao Xin too." Masamune said.

"I'm voting Tsubasa." Argo said. "He's the one who got me out."

"Well Gingka got me out, but he's already eliminated, so I'll vote Yuu. His skills are basically zero, luck has gotten him this far." Julian said.

"I don't know who to vote…" Gingka said, as Madoka yelled, "Chao Xin!" Gingka shrugged and jerked her thumb at Madoka, signaling he voted for Chao Xin too.

"Well that's four votes for Chao Xin, one vote for Tsubasa, and one random vote for Yuu. Dashan, you're next."

"I'm voting for Tsubasa too. That backstabber voted me off, even when we were in an alliance."

"Yeah, me too." Kyouya said.

"Same here." Kenta said. Some heads turned at that. No one knew Kenta was in an alliance with Tsubasa.

"Well, that's four votes apiece for Chao Xin and Tsubasa. Sophie, Ryuga, you two are the last ones." He said. Sophie gulped.

"I, uh, choose… Grr… Yuu!" She yelled. "He's safe anyway. No one can eliminate him anymore." She shrugged. And so it came down to Ryuga. He had his eyes closed and his head down, but everyone could tell he was thinking.

"Chao Xin." He said simply. There were some groans, and some cheers, but it was Chao Xin going to Loser's Land.

"Well, Chao Xin is coming back here. I hope you're happy." Blader DJ said. "See you all later!" He said, waving them off. Blader DJ got on the boat, and sped back home.

"Bye Jonathan!" Blader DJ heard Kenta yell. Blader DJ scowled, and told the driver to go faster.

**Green Tribe Camp – Night 36**

"They did WHAT!" Chao Xin yelled. The other four slowly creeped back into the shelter.

"They voted you off. Now get in the boat." Blader DJ said, pushing Chao Xin into the boat.

"Boy, I'm going to hunt them down." Chao Xin said as his boat sped off. Blader DJ turned back to the remaining four.

"Well, three days left. Four competitors." He said. The Final Four nodded. "Each of you now has a one in four shot of winning one million dollars. Get a good night's rest, because you, my friends, are going to need every bit of it." Blader DJ finished, and walked back into the woods, leaving the Final Four to think.

_Next time, on the Season Finale of Survivor: Beyblade Style!_

_After thirty-nine days of blood, sweat, tears…_

A picture of the Starting sixteen are shown.

_Thirty-nine days of alliances, romances, and fighting…_

A picture of the final eight are shown.

_It all comes down to this episode._

The Final Four are shown.

_Tsubasa, the strategist…_

Tsubasa is shown in the first challenge.

_Hikaru, the brawn…_

Hikaru is shown joining the nine bladers at the merge.

_Mei-mei, the luck… _

Mei-mei is shown in the final two.

_And Yuu, the, uh, randomness._

Yuu is shown running past the pole to the cookies.

_These four will battle for supremecy of the beyblading world, and One. Million. Dollars._

_The end is coming…_

_The finale of Survivor: Beyblade Style is coming!_

_** A/N: Epic ending? Funny at all? Say in a review! Yeah, one more episode, and the sequel will be up within a few weeks. The Question and Answer is episode might be cancelled. Say if you would like to see that in a review please. Until the End… Peace!**_


	14. The End

_** A/N: Well, here we are. The finale of Survivor: Beyblade Style. But don't despair! The sequel to this story, with most of your OCs, will be up within a month. I will go into more detail at the end of the chapter. But for now, here is the moment you've been waiting for. The end, of Survivor: Beyblade Style…**_

_Chapter 13: The End_

**Green Tribe Camp – Day 37**

"Wow." Tsubasa said. He looked around at his shelter, and his three friends that were left. "The Final Four."

"Indeed." Hikaru said.

_Hikaru Confession: I have to say, it means so much to me to have gotten this far. I was freaking the FIRST ONE ELIMINATED! And now I'm in the final four… Just amazing. It would certainly suck if was eliminated after today's challenge, but that would be how it went. If that happens, I hope Tsubasa wins. He's really the only other one who's fought to get here. Mei-mei and Yuu were just never targets for elimination._

_ Mei-mei Confession: Huh. I made it to the Final Four. Surprise, surprise. I guess I better kick into high gear though, because if I don't work, I'll be gone._

_ Tsubasa Confession: Finally! The final three days of torture, soon to be gone. Wow, to be completely honest, I didn't think I'd make it this far. I would've thought I'd be gone after the merge, too big a threat to stay in. *He smirks* I guess staying back in the shadows has it's advantages._

_ Yuu Confession: I guess I'm the oddball here, aren't I? Well, now that I'm here, I may as well go for the gold. Hikaru, if I'm eliminated, I want you to kick their butts! Go and win it all!_

"Alright guys." Tsubasa started. "We need to get rid of our alliance. That, or someone volunteers to go home." No hands were raised. "I didn't think so. So our alliance is disbanded. Alright?" Everyone nodded their heads.

"But I have to say, it was a good run." Mei-mei said. "I mean, Only one member of the Original Blue alliance was eliminated. That's pretty good teamwork."

"Yeah." Yuu said. "But I do have one question though."

"Ask away." Hikaru said.

"Well, does anyone know what happens after there's only three people left?" This brought some eyebrows up.

"Well, no." Hikaru said.

"Not here." Mei-mei said.

"Same here." Tsubasa replied.

"Huh. Weird." Yuu said.

"Well, we might as well eat a good lunch. I have some leftover fish." Tsubasa said. "Hikaru, can you start up the fire?" She nodded. "Mei-mei, how about getting those pans from the Woods challenge. And Yuu…How about you stay here, alright?" Tsubasa finished.

_Yuu Confession: I'm only random in challenges, you know._

Soon they had some nice fish and rice grilling. "That smells good." Yuu said.

"It does." Mei-mei agreed.

They sat back for a while, just chit-chatting away, Tsubasa reaching over to move the fish around a bit every now and then, and they stayed like that until the food was ready.

"Oh my god, Tsubasa. This is amazing!"Mei-mei said.

"You can thank me for that." Blader DJ said, walking into their camp. "Well, happy Final Four everyone!"

"Happy Final Four right back at you!" Yuu said.

"Well, since y'all have a nice lunch going, I'll let you finish, and we'll have the challenge around the camp." Blader DJ said. He sat down next to Yuu, and grabbed a bit of his fish. "This is good Tsubasa. Where'd you learn to grill like this?"

"My Mom taught me when I was smaller. And more obnoxious." Mei-mei giggled at that.

"Well you deserve a Nobel Prize for this." Blader DJ said, putting the fish back on Yuu's plate. Yuu gagged and put the fish back on Blader DJ's lap.

"You can have it." He said.

"Okay then."

-20 minutes later-

Everyone had finished eating, some bellies fuller than others. "Okay then." Blader DJ announced, getting serious again. Tsubasa put everything back in the shelter, so they could take him seriously. "Once again, congratulations on making it to the Final Four. All of you." Everyone nodded. "So, you four are about to participate in the Final Challenge of the season. And thank the lord, it has nothing to do with mazes, and is fairly simple. Capture the Flag." He said. Tsubasa smiled. "I will divide up the woods surrounding the camp, and the camp itself, into four territories. Purple," Tsubasa smiled. ", yellow," Yuu fist-pumped. "Red," Mei-mei smiled. "And blue." Hikaru smirked. "I'm guessing I got your favorite colors right? Good. So here are the rules. The object of the game is to get all four flags inside your territory. If you tag someone inside your territory, that person has to walk back to your shelter and stay there for one minute." All heads nodded. "You also have to hide your flag to where it can be gotten. So that means you can't bury it underground, or put it inside your clothes." Mei-mei and Hikaru blushed at the last sentence.

"So, basically it's a big game of Hide and Seek, mixed with tag, right?" Tsubasa asked.

"Yeah, that's basically it. So everyone grab their flag, and get going, you have three minutes to hide your flag, then the game starts. So, go!" He said, and everyone took off, Tsubasa to the North, Yuu to the East, Hikaru to the South, and Mei-mei to the West.

After the three minutes were up, Tsubasa had his flag inside a hole in a tree, which was bent to the right so he could guard it. Yuu had his yellow flag up in a tree, with the sun behind it. Mei-mei had hers half underground, so the stick was still showing, technically still able to be retrieved. And Hikaru had hers' underwater, stuck between two rocks. "Three minutes are up! Let the Game begin!" Blader DJ yelled into the intercom. Tsubasa and Hikaru took off across the camp, while Yuu slowly snuck around the borders, and Mei-mei stayed where she was, guarding her flag. Soon, Tsubasa was in Yuu's territory, and so was Hikaru. They took a quick glance at each other, nodded, and fanned out, looking for the flag. Yuu was thinking about where Hikaru's flag could be, as that was where he was. The girls' territories were both half on the beach, and the boys' were both completely inside a forest, so Yuu started on the beach. He spotted Mei-mei staying where she was, on the other side of the border, and her flag right next to her. "Yuu, you are out of the game." Blader DJ announced over the intercom. Yuu sighed and walked back to camp, to see Tsubasa carrying out his flag. Hikaru went around to her territory, and after Tsubasa dropped his flag off inside his tree, and turned towards Mei-mei's border. He was still inside the trees, and he saw Hikaru on the other side. He gave her the thumbs up, and jumped out of the border, making a beeline for Mei-mei's flag. Mei-mei seeing this, turned towards Tsubasa, and the boy turned the other way, making a run for the trees. Mei-mei followed him, away from the flag, and unfortunately for her, across Tsubasa's border. Tsubasa turned around quickly, and tagged her. "Mei-mei, your one minute starts at the camp." Blader DJ announced. Mei-mei nodded, and made a beeline for the shelter. He looked around, and saw nothing but sand. Hikaru had gotten Mei-mei's flag, and now it was him vs. her. He quickly turned around and ran towards his tree, where he actually found Hikaru. He widened his eyes and gave chase. He was just as fast as Hikaru, maybe even faster, but she had too big a head start. She made it into her territory, and Tsubasa followed her in. Hikaru turned around to tag him, but he frontflipped over her, running towards the ocean. Hikaru realized he knew where her flag was, and this time, she gave chase. Tsubasa jumped in and began swimming downward. Hikaru jumped in right after him, and swam towards where he would come up. Tsubasa, after grabbing Hikaru's flag, swam as fast as he could up, and literally jumped out of the water, landing on the shore. Hikaru swam out as well, and Tsubasa was waiting for her.

"Such a gentleman Tsubasa." Hikaru noted. Tsubasa smirked and took up a Kung Fu stance, beckoning her to come closer. Hikaru smiled and she did. She ran as fast as she could, straight towards him. But Tsubasa knew what was coming, and ducked down, tripping her feet, and pulling them over him, letting her land back first onto the sand. Tsubasa smirked and grabbed the three flags in her hand, which in her haste, she had forgotten to put between her rocks. Tsubasa ran off into his territory, and several seconds later, Tsubasa was in the Final Three. "Congratulations, Tsubasa! You have earned your spot on the plane back to Japan!" Tsubasa nearly whooped for joy, being one step closer to one million dollars. "The Remaining three, I will see you tonight, at Tribal Council." Blader DJ smiled, and stepped into the woods. A jeep was heard driving off, and the Final Four sat down.

_Tsubasa Confession: Sweet._

"I think I… uh… Need to go take a leak. Yeah. That's it." Yuu said, as he stepped into the forest. Mei-mei rolled his eyes and followed him.

_Hikaru Confession: Is it just me, or is that a breach of his privacy? Girl, you may like him, but don't get all up in him._

"What do you want, Yuu?" Mei-mei asked. Yuu was sweating profusely.

"We need to get rid of Hikaru." The boy replied. "She's the biggest threat to our million right now, and the sooner she's gone, the better.

"That… that is the most strategic thing I've heard you say the whole game. Well played Yuu." Mei-mei said, walking away. Yuu sighed, knowing his job was done.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Hikaru asked.

"Probably plotting to get rid of you." Tsubasa said, not breaking a sweat.

"What!"

"I only said probably. Keep your skin on."

"Well, who do I vote for!? If Yuu and Mei-mei are both voting for me, then I'm going to have to get rid of someone."

"Trust me, there will be no need for that, as long as you stick to my plan." Tsubasa said, not even looking up.

"And your plan?..." Hikaru asked. Tsubasa leaned over and whispered in her ear. Hikaru's evil smile slowly came back, and when Tsubasa leaned away from her… "Tsubasa, you evil little genius." Hikaru said.

"I try."

Mei-mei and Yuu walked back in at that point, so Tsubasa and Hikaru quieted down. "Have a good pee, Yuu?" Hikaru said with a smirk. Yuu's eyes widened, and he glanced at Tsubasa, but he gave an almost imperceptible nod, and Yuu laid back.

"It was better with Mei-mei there." He said, putting on a fake smile.

"Okay…" Mei-mei said. "This is getting awkward. So any guesses on what happens after Tribal?"

"Maybe he'll have a surprise twist and have the Jury Ruling then, instead of flying back to Japan to do it." Hikaru suggested.

"Or maybe he'll have fat dancers in shorts come out and sing for us." Tsubasa ridiculed. Yuu giggled, and Hikaru shot a death glare at Tsubasa.

"He could have one of those surprise endings where everyone wins." Mei-mei threw out there. "Like we each got $250,000, instead of someone being voted off.

"Or we could have a huge feast after someone is eliminated, and then we battle to see who wins!" Yuu said.

"OR…" Tsubasa started. "We could finish the way Blader DJ told us it would, with someone getting eliminated tonight, we fly to Japan tomorrow, and have the Ruling there. How about THAT." Tsubasa said.

**Tribal Council**

"Welcome." Blader DJ said. "The last Tribal Council of the season is upon us. Four of you stand before me, but only three will leave tonight."

"Each of you will vote. The person who receives the most votes will leave the island, become the final member of the jury, and will rule as to who receives the million dollars. Does this make sense?" Blader DJ asked. The Final Four nodded. "Good. Tsubasa, you shall vote first." Tsubasa nodded and walked up, writing down the name of his choice, and walked back. "Mei-mei, you are next." Mei-mei nodded and walked up, shooting a death glare at Hikaru, and walked back, stillholding her stare. "Looks like we have tension between campers. Yuu, you vote third." Yuu walked up and voted. As he walked back, he couldn't help but grin at Tsubasa's plan. "Hikaru, you will vote last." Hikaru smirked and walked up. She voted, and walked back. She looked at Mei-mei, and gave her the, 'you're out of here' signal. "I will now tally the votes." Blader DJ said. His eyes widened. "Certainly some interesting votes in here."

"So, I will say out loud the votes. The first vote is made out to…" Blader DJ paused to add tension.

"Hikaru." Mei-mei smirked at Hikaru.

"The second vote…

Mei-mei." Hikaru smirked right back at Mei-mei. "The third vote…" Tsubasa prayed hoping Yuu had stayed true to his word.

"Mei-mei." You could've mistaken Mei-mei's eyes for dinner plates at that moment. She was speechless. She had been led like a little puppy, and by Yuu! She just shook her head, and gave Yuu a nod.

"Very well played, Yuu." Mei-mei said.

"Don't thank me, thank Tsubasa." Mei-mei's eyebrows went up, and Tsubasa face-palmed. "Oops." Yuu said.

_Yuu Confession: I don't think I was supposed to say that._

"And the fourth vote…"

"Mei-mei." Blader DJ and Mei-mei said at the same time. "You were a worthy adversary, Tsubasa, I must admit. But you can go ahead and kiss your million dollars good-bye, because when I get to Japan, all your secrets, all your schemes, will be let out into the public." Mei-mei smirked. Tsubasa may have won the battle, but she was going to give him a heck of a time trying to win the war. "Good luck getting that million dollars now, Tsubasa." Mei-mei said. She handed Blader DJ her torch, and walked down onto the docks, and sped off, taking her to Loser's Land, not that she knew it.

"Well, that was an interesting final Tribal Council. You three, excellent plan by the way."

"We did what we had to do. She would've been one of the few that had more people that liked her than us." Tsubasa said.

"Well, it's down to three. Get a good night's rest. I'll see you tomorrow morning, at your camp." The remaining three nodded, and walked out of the Tribal Temple, leaving Blader DJ alone.

"Impressive, Tsubasa. Impressive."

**Green Tribe Camp – Morning 38**

The Final Three barely got any sleep. But, then again, I wouldn't be able to sleep either, if I knew that one million dollars could be in my hands in less than two days time. "You sleep at all, Hikaru?" Yuu asked.

"Not one bit." She replied. But neither of them looked sleepy. Tsubasa was the only one that had gotten any sleep, and he had only slept from 1:00. Hikaru crawled out of the shelter, leaving Yuu and Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa." Yuu said, shaking him up. "Tsubasa!" he yelled.

"Wha?" Tsubasa mumbled.

"We need to wake up, Tsubasa! Blader DJ is already here!"

"Crud." Tsubasa said. He slowly got up, and crawled out of the shelter, where Blader DJ was in fact waiting.

"Good morning, Tsubasa." Hikaru said.

"Well, now that everyone's up, let's get out of here shall we?" Blader DJ said. The kids beside him sighed, knowing what they had to do. Blader DJ started to walk away, and the three gathered their stuff out of the shelter, and everywhere in the camp. Yuu and Tsubasa walked away, leaving Hikaru. She sighed once more, and grabbed a piece of wood from the shelter. She put it in the fire, then put the whole campfire out. She put the piece of wood she had gotten from the shelter, and put it actually inside the whole thing. She walked back to where Tsubasa and Yuu were standing, and watched what had been their home for the past month burn to the ground.

Once it was all gone, they were all kind of sad. "Well, I guess we're officially going back to Japan." Yuu said. Tsubasa raised his chin, as a yes, and Hikaru sighed. They turned on the clearing and walked towards the Tribal Temple, leaving behind the clearing.

**Tribal Temple**

"Is it done?" Blader DJ asked as they walked in.

"It's done." Hikaru replied.

"Good. At the end of the pier is the Boat of Winners, which is a resort on the sea. The pier is set up with all of the Survivors that did not make it to the Final Three. You know what to do." Blader DJ concluded. The three nodded. They walked out of the Tribal Temple and onto the pier. The first picture was of Nile, with his torch burning next to it.

"He was a good competitor. He would've made it farther if he'd made more friends." Tsubasa said.

"Agreed." Yuu said.

"But he didn't really put up much of a fight at Redemption." Hikaru criticized.

The next picture they came up to was Masamune's with his torch.

"Didn't really like him." Tsubasa said.

"Me neither." Yuu said.

"Hated him." Hikaru said.

They came up to Argo's next, with his torch. "Strong man. If only he could learn his left from his right." Tsubasa said.

"And stop bossing everyone around." Yuu continued.

"And get rid of his bad karma." Hikaru ended. They came up to Julian next, with his torch, of course.

"Would've made it farther if he had been put on the Blue Team." Tsubasa said. "He wasn't much use on the Red Team."

"But he put up a good fight on Redemption." Hikaru added.

"I've gotta go with Tsubasa on this one." Yuu said. "Sorry Hikaru.

"No problem." Gingka and Madoka were next. They had their faces on the same picture, and their torches side by side, as a request to Blader DJ.

"After I actually saw them together, they actually seem like a cute couple." Hikaru said.

"Well, Gingka would've made it farther if he hadn't been injured, and Madoka left of her own free will." Tsubasa said.

"I wish they were here with us though." Yuu said.

After that, the torches seemed to be brighter, and the bamboo frames were darker. They came up to Dashan's first. "He made it far enough." Tsubasa said. "But he was predictable."

"Tried to control the whole Red Team, I heard." Yuu said.

"From what I saw of him, he seemed fairly nice, though." Hikaru said.

They came across Kenta and Ryuga next. Their torches were together, because they were eliminated at the same time, but they had separate pictures.

"They were eliminated by bad luck." Tsubasa said.

"And sharp-shooting." Yuu said, grinning.

"Sophie was a pretty good shot." Hikaru said, reminiscing.

They came across Sophie's picture next, with her torch burning bright.

"Chao Xin should've been eliminated then. If he was, I wouldn't have had to eliminate Kyouya." Tsubasa said.

"Yeah, Kyouya thought he actually had Chao Xin on his side, the idiot." Hikaru said.

"Well, Sophie was one of my friends, if only because we were awesome as a team." Yuu said.

Kyouya came up next. His torch was almost burned out.

"Well, if I had to say something nice about him, it would be that he was stronger than Blader DJ." Tsubasa said. Hikaru snickered.

"Yeah, he didn't have many friends. If he had chosen Nile to bring back though, he would probably have been right here, replacing me." Hikaru said.

"No way, you would've beat him." Yuu said to Hikaru. She shrugged.

They came across Chao Xin's photo next. His photo was actually a glossy 4x12 of him shirtless, and it was signed. His torch was missing. Tsubasa sighed.

"Typical Chao Xin." Tsubasa said.

"You may think so, Tsubasa, but that is HOT!" Hikaru yelled, then realized what she said, and covered her mouth.

"Nice one, Hikaru." Yuu said, grinning and giggling.

And they came across Mei-mei's photo last. "Best blindside ever." Yuu said.

"Certainly not the easiest though." Tsubasa said, glaring at Yuu.

"She was a good friend while she was here." Hikaru said. She had a small smile on her face.

"Well, it seems you made it." Blader DJ said, next to the resort boat. Up closer, it was about a medium sized boat, with all sorts of recreational stuff, video games, the typical stuff you'd find at Loser's Land. The difference was the size, and the lack of a bey stadium. "Here it is. The airport isn't far from here, and another boat is picking up the losers from Loser's Land."

"Loser's Land?" Tsubasa asked.

"The place where the losers go. It's basically an island paradise."

"Lucky." Yuu said. They all got on the boat, and it started up, taking them to what they hoped was an airport.

-One Boat Ride and Airplane ride later…-

Everyone had settled down in their hotel room. The Jury Ruling was tomorrow, and everyone was sleeping soundly. Blader DJ had stayed up late, helping set up the set for tomorrow, and he was just now getting back to the hotel. He yawned and got out his room key, and opened the door. Unfortunately for him, he had the wrong room, and had used his master key. He opened the door to Gingka and Madoka sleeping in their bed. "Crap." He said, and slowly walked out.

**The Set of the Jury Ruling**

Blader DJ smiled. The end was finally here, and it was satisfying. "Welcome to the end of Survivor: Beyblade Style!" Blader DJ announced. The audience roared. The audience was quite strange to tell the truth. There was a Dragon and a moonstone with wings in the front seats, while there were a few others scattered throughout, a blue man, someone with 'Dazardz' tattooed across his forehead, and a skylark.

"First off, I want to thank all of you for watching this show, this TV station has never had higher ratings than this." The audience roared once more. Now, for the moment you've all been waiting for, the finale, of Survivor! Beyblade! Style!" The jury walked in as the crowd roared louder than ever before, a random women holding up a sign saying, "Marry me, Chao Xin!"

"Now, the Final Three…" Blader DJ said as the lights dimmed.

"He's been here since the beginning, plotting, fighting, and thinking his way through all of these rounds. The silver-haired boy with the brain and the brawn, give it up for Tsubasa!" The crowd roared again as Tsubasa stepped form backstage he wore a purple tuxedo which, on him, looked good.

"Next, the woman who surprised us all with her performance at Redemption Island, eliminated first, she fought her way through countless contenders to end up on this stage today! Give it up for Hikaru!" Hikaru walked out of the curtains in a nice dress and stood next to Tsubasa. The crowd roared again.

"And finally, the oddball with complete randomness. He says he got here by luck, but some others see something else in his mind! His Randomness, Yuu!" Yuu walked out from the curtains in nothing but his regular clothes and held his hands up. The crowd clapped loudly, but this was the quietest they'd been.

"These three each have a one in three chance at one million dollars." Blader DJ said, getting serious. "The Jury have all casted their votes, and no one but me knows who has won. So we start off with Dashan. His vote was cast for…" A drum roll was heard.

"Hikaru!" The girl smirked.

_Dashan Confession: I hated Tsubasa, Yuu doesn't deserve it. Hikaru was the one who came to my mind._

Hikaru smiled at him, and nearly jumped for joy at her first vote. "The second vote, cast by Kenta…" The drum roll was heard once again.

"Yuu!" Yuu smiled.

"Tsubasa still has no votes. The third vote, was cast from Ryuga's point of view." It got a little more serious then, because no one had any clue who Ryuga would vote for. "And he voted for…" Blader DJ said. He paused for dramatic effect.

"Get on with it, Jonathan!" Sophie yelled from the box. Blader DJ gave her a death glare, and continued. "Ryuga voted for… Hikaru!" Hikaru smirked.

"Dude!" Tsubasa yelled.

"Sorry, but the way Mei-mei made you sound, it made you sound, well evil. Plus, Hikaru kissed me." Yuu and Tsubasas mouth's dropped at those last words.

"You kissed him?" Yuu asked to Hikaru.

"Well, I guess, but it was a surprise attack." Hikaru replied. Ryuga rolled his eyes.

"Okay… After Ryuga, the demon voted." It was Sophie's turn to give 'Jonathan' a death glare. "And her vote was for…" Tsubasa crossed his fingers that it was for him.

"Hikaru!" The audience was louder this time, because Hikaru needed but one more vote to win the big million. Hikaru covered her mouth.

_Hikaru Confession: I am one person's opinion away from one million dollars. HOW COOL IS THAT!_

_Sophie Confession: Well, I had thought about voting for Tsubasa, because he deserves it the most, but then Mei-mei talking about him came into my mind, and wouldn't get out, so I voted for Hikaru instead._

"Tsubasa." Blader DJ started. "If this next vote is not for you, you will be out of the running for one million dollars." Tsubasa started to pray. "However, I neglected to mention at the end of the show, the top three will all win money. Third place is guaranteed ten thousand dollars." Blader DJ continued. Tsubasa stopped praying.

"Wait, what?" The boy was confused. Ten thousand dollars was still a large sum of money. "Well, Okay then." Tsubasa said.

"Okay then. The next member of the jury is Kyouya." Tsubasa almost swore.

_Tsubasa Confession: There goes my chance at one million. But $10,000 dollars is still a lot of money._

"Kyouya, the fifth member of the jury. Your vote shall now be revealed." Hikaru was praying with her fingers crossed, Tsubasa was shaking his head, and Yuu looked clueless.

"Kyouya, your vote was for…

Yuu!" Tsubasa and Hikaru opened their eyes and stared at Yuu, a little surprised.

"Yay?" Yuu said, still clueless. Tsubasa merely laughed at Yuu's luck, and stepped up to Blader DJ.

"Tsubasa Otori, you have played an admirable game. You have eliminated many contestants, even made it into the final three. But because only one person has voted for you," Chao Xin stood up, and gave a sigh. "His vote for you will not count, and you are out of the running for one million dollars. For your place as third in the competition, you will receive $10,000 dollars for your efforts. Congratulations, Tsubasa Otori." Tsubasa gave a weak smile, and took the check for the 10K. He hoisted it above his head, and the crowd applauded, gave him a standing ovation. His fellow teammates, even the jury applauded him. Tsubasa gave a great smile, knowing that he was still liked, and exited the set. Blader DJ turned to the Final Two. "You two, are the remaining Survivors of Survivor: Beyblade Style. I salute you for that. But your fate is in the hands of the jury. Chao Xin has had the chance to change his vote will I walked off Tsubasa, and he has in fact changed it. Chao Xin, your vote will count in favor of…" He paused again for drama. Sophie said nothing this time and let him continue.

"Yuu!" Chao Xin smirked. Yuu smiled, realizing what had happened this time, and Hikaru was nearly sweating her pants off. Figuratively

"Just wanted to keep it interesting." Chao Xin said. Mei-mei was sweating now.

"Mei-mei. You, the lasts person truly eliminated from Survivor: Beyblade Style, will be the deciding vote as to who receives the million dollars." Hikaru was sweating profusely, the drama getting to her. "And her vote. Was. For…

…

..

.

..

…

….

…

..

.

..

…

..

.

..

…

..

.

..

…

….

…

..

.

..

…

….

...

..

.

..

…

..

.

..

…

..

.

..

…

….

…

..

.

"Hikaru!" Blader DJ announced. Streamers, confetti, and fake one dollar bills started to fall onto the stage. Hikaru covered her mouth, and tears could be seen forming in her eyes. "Hikaru Hasama, you are the winner of Survivor: Beyblade Style!" Hikaru was trying to hold back a smile, and was utterly failing. Yuu hugged her, happy for his friend. Hikaru ran over to the jury box, and hugged Mei-mei.

"Mei-mei, you are the best friend a girl could have!" Hikaru yelled over the noise of the crowd. Mei-mei smiled and hugged her back. Yuu just smiled at the sight. He couldn't be happier. Hikaru sighed, tears streaming from her eyes, as she could no longer hold them back. Hikaru grabbed Yuu and jumped for joy.

_Yuu Confession: I've never seen Hikaru happier then when she won._

Blader DJ walked back to the center of the stage as the confetti stopped falling, and the crowd quieted a bit. "Yuu. Yuu, Yuu, Yuu. It seems your randomness has paid off." Blader DJ said, smiling. "Your randomness has won you, not only second place, but 100,000 dollars." Blader DJ said, opening up one of the two briefcases in his hands. Inside was one thousand, one hundred dollar bills. Yuu gave a little squeak and then yelled for joy, grabbed the case, closed it, and ran out like a madman.

"That boy amazes me." Hikaru said.

"Well, Hikaru, you are also about to be amazed." Blader DJ opened the other briefcase. "You, Hikaru Hasama, have fought through a whole month of constant challenges, alliances, backstabs, and have ended up as the only one left. Sixteen were there to begin with. You were in fact, the first one sent to Redemption. You beat everyone they sent there, and ended up back in the Top Ten, where you struggled, and alliance to get here. And now you, Hikaru Hasama, are the Sole Survivor." Blader DJ said. Inside the case was, as promised, one million dollars. There was also a gold replica of the Immunity Trophy inside, with all sixteen bladers on it, and Hikaru on the top. "And as Sole Surivor, you have won one million dollars." Hikaru was crying and smiling at the same time.

_Hikaru Confession: Oh my god. I can't believe it. I have more than enough money to save my mother. That's what this whole competition was about for me, getting the money for my mom. And lo and behold, my wishes have come true. Mom, if you're watching this, you'll be healed soon. I promise._

"Congratulations, Hikaru." Blader DJ said, and he stepped away. Hikaru, with tears in her eyes, hoisted the trophy above her head. The crowd went wild, and The Jury clapped, along with Blader DJ. Hikaru wiped the tears from her eyes, and the season shall end in a freeze frame, capturing the first moment, of a possible many to come…

_**A/N: And that's the end! Yes, Hikaru is the winner. I had a tough time thinking of a winner and ended up thinking of who each individual member of the jury would vote for. Yes, I included some of the top reviewers of this story in the final chapter, and I hope you all appreciate it. Now, about the sequel. I have been sent twelve reviews, and I am sorry to say, that trublue, your OC was not accepted. Please forgive me, but I had to cut one OC, and as a guest, I would not have been able to PM you about requests for your character. I'm sorry, trublue. But on a better note, everyone else, your Oc's have been accepted! The Sequel, I'm thinking will be named Beyblade Survivor 2: Fans vs. Favs. So keep an eye out for it. It will probably be up within the month, but school will be starting soon, so I may not update as frequently as the last few chapters. So that's it, I guess. I want to thank you all for getting this story to the point that it's at, on the Front Page of metal fight Beyblade, and even in the top twenty. So, until the sequel, I bid you farewell from Beyblade. Peace.**_


End file.
